


Les révoltés

by boadicee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Guerre, Humiliation, Multi, Violence, haine, meurtre, pouvoir - Freeform, révoltes
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boadicee/pseuds/boadicee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deux mondes distincts, deux hommes que tout oppose vont voir leur destin se lier. Levi, chef d'un groupe de délinquant dans le monde d'en bas et Eren, héritier et futur roi du monde d'en haut par un mariage arrangé. Un jour, Eren en voulant échapper à son héritage, transgresse les lois et descend dans le monde d'en bas. Là, il va découvrir la vrai misère et la loi du plus fort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La fuite

Chapitre 1 : la fuite

 

Monde du haut, il y a 17 ans

Il y avait un sacré remue-ménage dans la villa de la famille Jaeger. Il faut dire que tout le monde attendait enfin cet évènement, la naissance enfin de l'héritier. Depuis des années, le couple essayait tant bien que mal d'avoir un fils et l'annonce, il y a huit mois de sa future venue au monde avait été l'avènement de l'année.

Cela faisait maintenant dix heures que Carla, épouse de Grisha, avait perdu les eaux. La nouvelle de la naissance imminente avait fait le tour de Shinganshina et tous les gens des alentours arrivaient par groupes. Peu avant midi, ce fut la délégation royale qui avait fait son entrée. Il fallut attendre encore seize heures avant d'entendre crier le bébé. Tout le monde sur la propriété retenait son souffle.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Grisha sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers le balcon.

\- C'est un fils. Eren est enfin né.

Des cris de joie fusèrent de toute part. Des mensonges partirent aussitôt aux quatre coins du domaine afin de diffuser la bonne nouvelle.  
Grisha finit par rejoindre son épouse dans leur chambre. La délégation royale le suivit.

\- Le roi, par décret rédigé lors de la naissance de sa fille, la princesse Historia, avait décidé que le premier mâle de la haute caste, naissant dans l'année qui suit la venue au monde de la princesse, épouserait cette dernière lors de ses 18 ans. Par application de ce décret, nous officialisons la promesse de mariage entre Eren Jaeger et la princesse Historia Reiss. La nouvelle sera annoncée et publiée aux quatre coins du royaume.

La délégation repartit presque aussitôt, laissant la famille Jaeger dans la joie la plus totale, car leur avenir était enfin assuré.

Monde d'en bas, il y a 17 ans

Un gamin à peine âgé de 5 ans, le regard dur et impénétrable se faufilait en toute discrétion dans un bâtiment délabré. Il arriva devant une porte qu'il entre ouvrit légèrement avant de se glisser dans la pièce. Un homme se tenait debout près d'une table, comptant des liasses de billets tout en chantonnant. Il n'entendit pas les petits pas du gamin qui se rapprocha rapidement de lui. Il ne l'entendit pas sauter et s'accrocher à son cou. Il eut à peine le temps de sentir le métal froid sur sa gorge que le sang jaillit et qu'il s'affala au sol. Le gamin se tenait dorénavant debout devant sa victime, le couteau ensanglanté dans la main. Il fixait le corps étendu à ses pieds, d'un air blasé.

\- Félicitation Levi. Tu as accompli ta première mission sans problème.  
\- Tsk, c'est dégueulasse.  
\- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah! Ne t'en fais pas, avec la pratique, cela sera plus propre.  
\- Mon oncle ?  
\- Oui Levi ?  
\- Quand pourrais-je tuer ceux qui ont tué ma mère ?  
\- Bientôt. Grandit encore un peu et devient mon successeur.

L'adulte prit l'enfant par la main et ils rentrèrent à leur QG.

Monde d'en haut, aujourd'hui  
\- Maître Eren, où vous êtes-vous encore fourré ? Regardez dans quel état vous êtes ? Votre père va encore vous passer un savon. Ah, lalalalalala ! Mais qu'ai-je fait au ciel pour avoir un maître aussi indiscipliné tel que vous ? Ôtez-moi vos vêtements que j'aille les laver avant le retour de votre père et aller prendre une douche.  
\- Désolé, tantine, mais Jean a encore cherché la merde. Je n'ai fait que le remettre à sa place.  
\- Vous devez arrêter, jeune maître. Bientôt, vous allez devenir un Prince. Il vous faut adopter un nouveau comportement. Cous allez devenir le symbole de tout le pays.  
\- Non tantine, ne m'en parle pas. Je n'ai pas envie de passer le reste de ma vie entre quatre murs. J'ai envie d'être libre, de choisir avec qui vivre ma vie.  
\- Mais vous savez que cela est impossible. Tout a été décidé le jour de votre naissance.  
\- Je le sais très bien. Mais un jour, je serais libre.

Eren partit rapidement sous la douche, afin de calmer la colère qui montait en lui. Dans deux mois, ce jeune homme impétueux, allait bientôt avoir 18 ans et serait définitivement uni à une fille qu'il n'a jamais vue de sa vie. Depuis sa naissance, on le préparait à devenir le prochain roi. Dès qu'il a eu l'âge de comprendre, il avait commencé à se rebeller et son père était devenu très dur envers lui, le corrigeant de manière plus ou moins brutale, le privant des fois pendant plusieurs jours de nourriture ou le battant jusqu'à ce qu'il abdique. Jour après jour, il s'était forgé une carapace et un caractère bien trempé. Les multiples corrections n'avaient fait que confirmer son envie de vivre libre et loin de ce milieu où il avait grandi.

Il sortit de la douche et mit une serviette autour de ses hanches. Il se dirigea vers le lavabo et se regarda dans le miroir. Il essaya de discipliner sa chevelure rebelle qui lui tombait devant les yeux vert émeraude. Il s'habilla rapidement avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Il sombra dans un sommeil réparateur.

Il se réveilla en entendant résonner le claquement de la porte du hall, signalant le retour de son bourreau de père. Il s'étira péniblement et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment. Il se leva et descendit pour aller dîner. Comme chaque soir, le dîner se passa dans le plus grand silence. À la fin, au moment où il se leva pour retourner dans sa chambre, son père le pria de l'attendre dans son bureau. Il traîna les pieds jusque là-bas, pas motivé du tout pour s'entretenir avec son père.

Ce dernier arriva moins de cinq minutes après. Il s'installa derrière son bureau et fixa Eren droit dans les yeux.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais battu aujourd'hui avec un paysan. Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire que tu ne dois ni te battre avec le bas peuple et encore moins les fréquenter ?  
\- Au moins avec eux, je peux vivre.  
\- à partir de maintenant et jusqu'à ton départ pour la capitale, tu resteras dans ta chambre. On t'apportera tes repas.  
\- Mais père, vous n'obtenez pas le droit de me faire ça !  
\- Il n'y a aucune discussion possible. Maintenant remonte dans ta chambre. Dans deux semaines, tu partiras pour ta nouvelle demeure.

Eren fut amené par deux valets jusqu'à sa chambre. Quand celle-ci se referma, il entendit le cliquetis de la serrure. Il était désormais prisonnier de sa propre chambre. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps pour mettre en action son évasion. Ne pouvant rien faire de plus pour le soir, il s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit rapidement. Son sommeil fut peuplé de liberté.

Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par sa gouvernante qui était dorénavant la seule autorisée à venir le voir. Il la supplia d'aller apporter une lettre à son meilleur ami Armin, un jeune bibliothécaire. Elle finit par céder devant le regard suppliant de son jeune maître.

En attendant une réponse, il s'activa à réfléchir à quelle solution pour s'enfuir et surtout où s'enfuir. Car il savait qu'il y avait un obstacle de taille. Peu importe où il s'enfuirait, son père avait les moyens de le retrouver. Il devait penser à beaucoup de choses en même temps, car il fallait qu'il compose avec les moyens qu'il avait en sa possession, c'est-à-dire ce qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre. Il espérait grandement voir son meilleur ami aller pouvoir l'aider. Son plan d'ailleurs, reposait presque intégralement sur l'aide de ses quelques rares amis qu'il avait au village. Il savait que leur choix allait être difficile, car de lourdes conséquences pouvaient leur tomber dessus et chacun risquait la prison à vie ou l'exécution.

Il n'était pas loin du milieu d'après-midi quand des cailloux vinrent taper contre sa vitre. Il ouvrit et regarda en bas son ami venu le voir. Il lui tendit aussitôt la corde qu'il gardait précautionneusement afin de pouvoir sortir en période de punition. Après des efforts, Armin réussit enfin à le rejoindre dans la chambre.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas t'installer en rez-de-chaussée ?  
\- Si cela était possible, je serais venu te voir au lieu de te demander de me rejoindre.  
\- Je n'ai pas tout compris dans ton message, mais tu veux vraiment t'enfuir maintenant ?  
\- Je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne peux plus quitter la chambre avant mon départ pour mon mariage et je refuse de me marier avec cette princesse de pacotille. J'ai moins de quinze jours pour fuir.  
\- Et tu comptes aller où ? Tu sais très bien que ton père te retrouvera peu importe où tu te cacheras.  
\- Je le sais très bien et j'y ai fortement réfléchi. Il y a pourtant un endroit où il ne pourra jamais venir me chercher. C'est dans le monde souterrain.  
\- Quoi ! Mais tu délires là ! Tu tiens à mourir avant l'heure. Tu sais très bien comment les gens vivent là-bas et surtout, quelqu'un comme toi qui arriverait en bas, serait la plus belle monnaie d'échange qui peut exister.  
\- Je sais tout ça. Tu crois que je n'y ai pas réfléchi. Je compte cacher mon identité. Écoute Armin, tu dois m'aider absolument. Tu es le seul en qui j'ai confiance.  
\- Que veux-tu que je fasse pour toi ?  
\- Je t'ai établi une liste de choses que j'aurais besoin pour fuir. Il faudrait que tu me les apportes dans deux jours à la sortie de la ville, dans la clairière qui même vers le chemin des bas-fonds.  
\- Je crois que je n'arriverais pas à te faire changer d'avis. Mais si tu arrives jusqu'en bas, méfie-toi de ce Levi Ackerman. C'est un dangereux sociopathe. Il a plus d'une centaine de meurtres à son actif et règne en maître sur le territoire du bas.  
\- Je ferais attention, je te le promets.

Ils restèrent ensemble encore un long moment, préparant le plan d'évasion d'Eren, puis Armin repartit vers chez lui avant que n'arrive la gouvernante.

Eren ce soir-là était plus serein et tenta tant bien que mal de le cacher.  
Les quinze jours passèrent rapidement, durant lesquels Eren se comporta comme d'habitude, de temps en temps rejoint par Armin, qui venait lui donner des nouvelles de l'avancée de sa demande. Lorsque le dernier jour arriva, Eren passa son après-midi à se reposer, afin d'être au meilleur de sa forme pour ce qui l'attendait une fois en fuite. Il savait que cela était risqué, mais il savait aussi que son père ne risquerait pas de le tuer. Il valait tout un royaume et l'assurance d'avoir pour sa famille une vie dorée.

Il dit une dernière fois au revoir à sa nourrice et se coucha, faisant semblant de dormir. Il attendit une bonne heure avant de se lever, de s'habiller et de prendre son sac qu'il avait soigneusement caché durant ses derniers jours. Il avait une heure pour se rendre au point de rendez-vous à la sortie du village. Il alla le plus discrètement possible jusqu'à la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne se trouvait en bas, il jeta sa corde afin de pouvoir descendre en toute sécurité. Il lança un dernier regard en arrière, afin de se graver dans la mémoire la raison de son départ et se mit à descendre lentement.

Des bruits de pas retentirent alors qu'il avait déjà parcouru la moitié du chemin. Avec ses pieds, il fit remonter la corde qui était au sol. Il essaya de se dissimuler le plus possible contre le mur. Il avait pensé à enfiler des vêtements qui le camouflaient dans l'obscurité. Il retint néanmoins son souffle lorsque le garde s'arrêta sous lui et inspecta les alentours. Les secondes parurent durer une éternité pour Eren. Lorsque le garde reprit sa marche, il attendit qu'il soit assez loin pour reprendre sa descente. Une fois à terre, il se précipita vers le muret à l'arrière du domaine. Il sauta par-dessus tel un félin et courut au lieu de rendez-vous.

Il courut à travers les champs afin d'aller plus vite au point de rendez-vous. Seule la lumière de la pleine lune du printemps éclairait son chemin. Il arriva en moins d'une demi-heure à la sortie du village et se dirigea directement vers un bosquet, lieu de rencontre habituel avec ses amis. Il aperçut au loin les ombres de ses amis, qui avaient tous répondu à sa demande. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de s'attardaient en étreintes et discussions, son père pouvant découvrir à n'importe quel moment sa fugue et il était capable de rameuter la région afin de le retrouver. Ses amis lui donnèrent tout ce qu'il avait demandé, des affaires pouvant le faire passer pour un paysan, des provisions pour tenir quelques jours.

Au moment de les quitter, Jean l'interpella et lui tendit un objet emballé dans un vieux chiffon. Eren le regarda interloqué par ce geste. Il saisit l'objet et le déballa. Il fut étonné d'y trouver un pistolet et deux chargeurs.

\- Où tu vas, tu en auras besoin. Je n'ai pas envie que tu crèves si facilement et c'est moi qui te tuerais de toute façon.  
\- Comme si tu en étais capable. N'oublie pas qu'à chaque fois, c'est moi qui te fous la raclée  
\- Tu devrais y aller maintenant Eren. Ton père pourrait être au courant de ta fugue d'un moment à l'autre, vu que ton départ pour la capitale est censé être pour demain.  
\- Tu as raison Armin. Faites attention à vous. Mon père cherchera à coup sûr ceux qui m'ont aidé à fuir.  
\- Fais plutôt attention à toi. C'est toi qui fuis pour aller en enfer.  
\- Merci beaucoup les amis. Je ne vous oublierai jamais.

Eren partit après une dernière accolade à ses amis de toujours. Il tournait une page de sa vie définitivement. Il arriva peu après minuit à l'entrée de la forêt interdite. Un sentiment de peur et d'excitation mélangées serrait son cœur. Dorénavant, il devait être encore plus prudent et être sur ses gardes en permanence, le danger pouvant venir de toute part et plus seulement de la part des sbires de son père, mais aussi des gens des bas-fonds qui remontaient de temps en temps pour faire leur forfait avant de redescendre dans les entrailles de la terre.

Tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Le moindre bruit avait du coup une tout autre dimension. Plus d'une fois, il se jeta dans un buisson pour se planquer avant de finalement reprendre sa route. Peu avant l'aube, il sentit la fatigue le gagner. Mais il ne pouvait pas encore se reposer. Il lui fallait trouver un endroit à peu prêt sûr pour pouvoir se reposer un peu. Il marcha encore une heure avant de tomber sur quelques arbres assez denses pour pouvoir s'installer sur une branche et récupérer à l'abri des regards. Il en choisit un pas trop à l'écart et monta assez facilement. Il s'installa sur une branche assez large et s'appuya contre le tronc. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il dormit, mais il fut soudainement tiré de son repos par des bruits de sabots et de voix. Il se mit aussitôt sur ses gardes et inspecta à travers le feuillage qui le cacher qui arrivait. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaître les couleurs de sa famille. En voyant les gardes déjà dans la forêt, il pensa d'un coup à ses amis laissés en arrière et espérait qu'il ne leur était arrivé. Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie, si jamais l'un d'eux, devait y laisser sa vie pour son envie de liberté.

Il devait partir rapidement et reprendre sa route. Il attendit que les cavaliers soient assez loin pour descendre de l'arbre et reprendre sa route rapidement. Il ne devait plus être très loin maintenant de l'entrée du passage vers les bas-fonds.

Une fois à terre, il courut ventre à terre en direction de l'entrée vers l'autre monde. Il dut se planquer à plusieurs reprises, car la cavalerie sillonnait toute la zone. Il aperçut enfin l'entrée interdite. Malheureusement, devant se trouvait aussi des gardes de son père. Le salopard avait vraiment tout prévu pour l'empêcher de fuir. Mais cela ne le découragea pas et il réfléchit à un plan afin de pouvoir franchir ce blocus. Il ne lui fallut pas attendre longtemps avant de voir enfin sa chance arriver. Des brigands du monde d'en bas venaient de faire surface. L'altercation avec les gardes fut rude, mais les brigands les massacrèrent sans trop de difficulté. Il dut attendre jusqu'au coucher du soleil avant de pouvoir enfin s'engager dans le tunnel.

Arrivé dans le tunnel, il dut patienter quelques instants afin de s'habituer à la pénombre. Il fouilla dans le sac préparé par Armin à la recherche d'une torche afin de pouvoir mieux se déplacer. Il se déplaça le plus discrètement possible. Il réalisa rapidement qu'il n'y avait pas de cachette possible dans le tunnel si jamais il devait se cacher.

Eren marchait depuis des heures et des heures. Il ne semblait pas voir la fin du tunnel. Pour le moment tout se passait bien et il ne rencontra personne. Il décida de faire une courte pause afin de pouvoir manger un peu et se reposer. Il eut à peine le temps de finir un gâteau que des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière lui. Les brigands de tout à l'heure devaient être sur le chemin du retour. La panique commença à le gagner. Il n'y avait vraiment pas d'endroit où se cachait et il ne savait pas encore combien de temps il en avait pour voir le bout du passage. Les pas et les voix se rapprochèrent rapidement. Eren cherchait encore une solution quand la lumière des bandits finit par l'éblouir. Il vit sa fin arriver beaucoup trop vite.

\- Oh oh, mais regardez ce que je vois. Il y a un intrus dans le passage. Qui es-tu et d'où viens-tu ? Ne sais-tu pas qu'il est interdit de venir par ici sous peine de mort. Tu as vraiment envie de mourir, lui dit l'homme le plus grand, tout en sortant un couteau de sa manche.  
Les autres l'encerclèrent lui empêchant de fuir désormais.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne suis qu'un simple errant. Je me suis perdu.  
\- Mais bien sûr. Et tu crois que l'on va te croire. Les gars chopaient le. On va l'emmener au big boss. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi d'avoir un nouveau jouet à torturer.

Les hommes se jetèrent sur lui afin de le capturer. Eren se baissa et se faufila entre deux des hommes au moment où ils se jetaient sur lui. Il se mit à courir comme un dératé. Il fallut quelques secondes avant que les bandits se mettent à le poursuivre. Il n'osa pas se retourner. Il entendit des coups de feu derrière lui, mais ne se retourna pas et continua à courir toujours droit devant lui. Il vit enfin le bout du tunnel devant lui et essaya tant bien que mal d'accélérer le rythme. Au moment où il franchit le portail, une violente douleur lui transperça l'épaule et il fut projeté en avant. Il dégringola les escaliers, les autres toujours à sa poursuite. Il fit fi de la douleur et se releva avec peine. Il se faufila dans la première ruelle à sa droite et se planqua derrière des tonneaux. Il était complètement essoufflé et souffrait de plus en plus de son épaule qui le lançait. Il sentit un liquide chaud s'en échapper. Il réprima un cri de douleur. Sa vision se fit de plus en plus trouble et se sentir partir dans l'obscurité. Il lutta quelques secondes contre l'inconscience, mais finit par perdre son combat.

Un homme au regard acier sortit de l'ombre. Il avait le visage sans expression. Il s'approcha d'Eren inconscient et sans défense. D'un coup de pied, il le retourna afin de voir son visage.

\- En voilà une surprise. Le futur roi du monde d'en haut a décidé de nous rendre visite. Qu'on l'emmène au QG et ne l'abîmait pas trop. Je m'occuperai personnellement de lui.


	2. soumets toi ou meurs !

Chapitre 2 : soumets-toi ou meurs !

Une odeur nauséabonde réveilla en sursaut Eren. Une douleur fulgurante lui vrilla l'épaule qu'il se recoucha aussitôt. Il voulut porter la main sur sa blessure, mais ne put bouger les bras. Il se rendit compte qu'il était enchaîné. Il ouvrit alors les yeux mais ne put rien distinguer. Tout était noir. De ce qu'il ressentait, il devait se trouver à même le sol. Ce dernier était même poisseux. L'odeur devint plus forte et une envie de vomir lui monta à la gorge. Il ne pouvait pas bouger ses poignets et son cou étaient entravés par des chaînes.

Que s'était-il donc passé. Il essayait tant bien que mal de se remémorer les évènements d'avant son inconscience. Il se rappela avoir fui de chez lui, d'avoir dit adieu à ses amis et d'avoir essayé de fuir les brigands qui le pourchassaient. Il se rappela alors de la blessure reçue à l'épaule et le fait qu'elle saignait énormément. Or, s'il était encore en vie, c'est qu'on s'était occupé de celle-ci.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on lui avait soigné son épaule si c'était pour le maintenir enchaîné dans une espèce de cave parmi les rats et les détritus. Peut-être voulaient-ils le voir souffrir d'une quelconque infection. Qui avait pu lui faire ça ? Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cette question qu'il sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience, son corps étant devenu trop faible pour lutter contre quoique ce soit. Il tomba dans un sommeil agité par la fièvre.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps sa deuxième inconscience dura, mais le réveil fut tout aussi brutal que le premier, à la différence que cette fois, on lui jeta un seau d'eau glacée sur le corps.

-Réveille-toi vermine ! On t'attend dans la grande salle. Tu ne vas pas passer ton temps à dormir ?

Eren cracha l'eau qu'il avait par mégarde avalée. Il sentit qu'on lui détachait les liens. Il se crut enfin libre, mais aussitôt d'autres liens lui enserrèrent les poignets dans le dos et on lui mit une chaîne autour du cou. Il ne put apercevoir au début ses geôliers. Ils le levèrent de force et le traînèrent hors de sa prison.

Quand il franchit enfin la porte de sa prison, les torches suspendues l'éblouirent tout le long du couloir. Il mit quelques instants à se familiariser avec cette luminosité. On le tira sans ménagement comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire animal en laisse. Il tomba à plusieurs reprises, récoltant à chaque fois des coups de pied et de cravache.  
Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte que l'un d'eux ouvrit. Eren traversa, ligoté la foule jusqu'au milieu de la salle. Arrivé au centre, il reçut un violent coup derrière les genoux le faisant tomber. On lui libéra temporairement les mains avant le l'attacher de nouveau de part et d'autre d'un cercle au sol. Il remarqua à ce moment-là des anneaux sortant du sol. La chaîne qui le maintenait au niveau du cou fut attachée devant et derrière lui à même le sol. Il ne pouvait ainsi plus du tout bouger et se retrouvait à la merci de ses bourreaux. Il regarda tout autour de lui et remarqua enfin un siège juste en face. Les gens criaient et l'insultaient. Certains réclamaient même sa mort.

Les bruits se turent enfin quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Eren entendit des pas derrière lui, mais ne pouvait pas vraiment tournait la tête en raison de son enchaînement. Les pas se rapprochèrent et s'arrêtèrent derrière lui.

-Pitoyable.

L'homme qui avait parlé fit le tour du prisonnier, le regardant de bas en haut, comme s'il regardait une marchandise à vendre. Il fixa quelques instants le regard d'incompréhension d'Eren avant de lui tourner le dos et de s'installer dans le fauteuil.

\- Qui es-tu ?

Le cerveau d'Eren, tournait à toute vitesse. Il ne savait pas qui il était et savait que pour pouvoir survivre le plus longtemps possible il devait mentir.

\- Je ne suis qu'une personne de la rue.  
\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ce que tu étais, mais quel est ton prénom.  
\- Je m'appelle Jean. Jean Arlett.

Le maître des lieux observa de ses petites pupilles le prisonnier, cherchant à trouver la moindre parcelle de doute, de mensonges dans son regard. Il ne trouva rien. Pourtant, il était sûr qu'il était le futur roi d'en haut. Il avait trop souvent vu sa sale tronche sur les avis de mariage. Savait-il au moins à qui il s'adressait en mentant de la sorte. Il allait devoir lui montrer qui était le maître ici.

-Je ne te crois pas. Ton langage n'est pas celui d'un chien errant dans les rues. Tes traits sont beaucoup trop délicats pour venir de la fosse. Alors dis-moi qui es-tu réellement ?  
\- Je vous dis la vérité. Je suis Jean Arlett, un simple badaud.

Levi se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers le prisonnier. De sa cravache, il releva la tête de ce dernier et le regarda avec dégoût.

Eren ne le quitta pas du regard, le défiant même. Ce n'était pas un brigand qui allait lui apprendre à vivre.  
Levi fit quelques pas en arrière et au moment où Eren pensa qu'il allait se rasseoir, un bruit de claquement résonna dans la salle. Un filet de sang se mit à couler le long de la joue d'Eren qui n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il serra les dents afin de ne pas crier de douleur. Il en avait reçu des corrections et ce n'est pas une de plus qui le fera plier.

-Je déteste que l'on me mente et qu'on ose en plus me défier. Je sais ce qu'il te faut, c'est une correction. Je vais te dresser comme un animal. À la fin, tu me mangeras dans la main. Mais avant tout, il faut enlever toute cette merde qui te recouvre le corps. Amenez de quoi nettoyer cet animal.

Des cris de joie retentirent dans toute la salle. Levi reprit sa place initiale afin de contempler le spectacle qui allait venir. Il allait apprendre à ce morveux qu'elle était réellement sa place. Et cela allait commencer par le nettoyage, car il détestait plus que tout la crasse.

Les types chargés de le récurer arrivèrent avec deux seaux d'eau. Ils posèrent tout leur matériel près du prisonnier. Ils s'approchèrent de ce dernier et saisirent les vêtements crasseux. Ils les arrachèrent sans aucune retenue. Eren tenta de se débattre, mais les chaînes lui rappelèrent rapidement dans quelle situation il se trouvait. Il se retrouva rapidement nu comme un ver.

Levi fit signe de commencer le nettoyage. Ils vidèrent sur leur victime un seau d'eau glacée. Eren ne put réprimer un cri de stupeur. Le froid le saisit tout le corps. Mais cela ne durera pas. Les deux types commencèrent aussitôt à frotter vigoureusement la peau avec une brosse que l'on se servait habituellement pour les chevaux. Eren serra les dents tentant toujours de ne pas se laisser faire. Des gouttes de sang perlaient un peu partout sur son corps. Pas un seul centimètre n'y échappa. Quand ils passèrent sur sa plaie qui s'était infectée, il hurla de douleur. Il se mit à voir des papillons. Il fut pris de vertige et de nausées. Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par perdre connaissance. Seules ses chaînes le maintenaient en place.

Quand ses bourreaux eurent fini de le nettoyer, ils lui jetèrent un nouveau seau d'eau glacée, le faisant presque suffoquer. Les deux hommes se tournèrent ensuite vers Levi, qui se leva afin d'aller voir de plus près le travail effectué. Il fut étonné de voir que les plaies ne saignaient déjà plus, sauf la blessure à l'épaule qui suintait toujours.  
-Que l'on désinfecte sa blessure à l'épaule. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il crève maintenant. Je commence à peine à m'amuser.

Une fois la plaie désinfectée et bandée, Levi reprit sa place.

-Bien maintenant vas-tu te montrer coopératif et nous donner ton véritable prénom ?  
\- Je vous ai dit la vérité.  
\- Bon, je vois que cela ne te suffit pas. Je vais me faire un plaisir à te corriger moi-même. Dorénavant, tu seras mon chien personnel. J'ai toujours voulu avoir un chien pour le dresser. Je vais te faire ramper à mes pieds. Qu'on l'emmène dans ma chambre et qu'on l'attache au pied du lit.  
\- Patron, doit-on lui donner de nouvelles affaires ?  
\- Pour quoi faire ? Un chien n'a pas besoin de vêtement. Il a juste besoin d'une laisse et d'un collier.  
\- Sale bâtard.  
\- Apportez-moi une muselière. Il a la langue trop pendue.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Un homme de main revint rapidement avec une muselière un peu spéciale. Eren commença à paniquer intérieurement. Levi la prit et se dirigea vers son jouet. Il lui saisit sa chevelure et tira vers l'arrière la tête.

-Que disais-tu ?  
\- Sale bâtard.  
\- Que de vilains mots dans la bouche d'un morveux. Mais ne t'en fait pas, dans quelques minutes, tu ne pourras plus cracher ton venin.

Levi plaça la boule dans la bouche d'Eren et attacha la sangle derrière la tête. Eren tenta vainement d'y échapper, mais cela fut peine perdue.

Il fut détaché et on ne lui laissa plus que la chaîne autour du cou. Il voulut le relever pour marcher, mais à peine sur ses jambes, Levi lui assena un coup derrière les genoux, l'obligeant à se retrouver à quatre pattes. Sa plainte fut étouffée par le bâillon.

-Un chien, ça se déplace à quatre pattes et non sur deux pattes.

Eren dut donc se déplacer nu et à quatre pattes à travers la salle, jusqu'au appartement de Levi. Intérieurement, il maudit son connard de bourreau et se promit de le tuer de ses propres mains.

Il fut attaché comme demandé au pied du lit. Ses mains et ses jambes furent de nouveau entravées. Ils le laissèrent ainsi et retournèrent dans la grande salle. Eren était exténué par la douleur, la faim et la soif. Il finit par s'allonger à même le sol et se laissa happer par le sommeil.

Pendant ce temps Levi recevait les rapports des activités quotidiennes. Les affaires tournaient à merveille et l'argent et les armes s'engrangeaient sans la moindre fatigue. Quand la réunion prit fin, l'escouade spéciale qu'il avait détachée dans le monde d'en haut afin de mener son enquête revint. Il les prit à part afin de discuter tranquillement de leur rapport.

-Dites-moi que vous avez fait bonne pêche les gars.  
\- Oui boss, intervint un certain Erd. Nous nous sommes séparés en deux groupes. Avec Petra, je me suis rendu à la résidence des Jaeger. Je peux vous garantir que même si d'extérieur, rien n'y parait. À l'intérieur, c'est tout le contraire. Grisha Jaeger est complètement hors de lui, car son fils s'est enfuit.  
\- Très bien. Et du côté des amis d'Eren ?  
\- Personne ne sait rien. Ils ont été questionnés par la garde royale, mais, apparemment, ils ne savaient pas qu'Eren avait fugué. Ils ont tous été relâchés sauf un. Le fils du bibliothécaire. Il est soupçonné d'après les ont-dits d'avoir aidé Eren à s'échapper.  
\- Donc la chose immonde attachée au pied de mon lit serait bien le futur roi.  
\- Tout porte à croire, car le soir de sa fugue, des gardes ont été tués à l'entrée du passage par une de nos équipes et la même équipe a tiré sur un gamin qui fuyait dans le passage lors de leur retour de mission. Il l'aurait blessé à l'épaule.  
\- Merci. Bon boulot comme d'habitude les gars. Vous pouvez aller vous reposer. Moi, j'ai un travail de dressage qui commence. Je vais me faire une joie de briser Eren Jaeger comme sa famille a détruit la mienne. Quand je daignerai leur rendre, ils ne le reconnaîtront plus.

Levi quitta son bureau et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Tout le long de sa marche, il se demanda quand même, qu'elles étaient les raisons de la fuite d'Eren Jaeger, alors qu'il avait tout sans bouger le petit doigt. Il se promit de lui faire cracher le morceau. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il trouva le gamin endormi en boule contre le pied du lit tremblant de froid. Si ce tableau pouvait en émouvoir plus d'un, ce n'était pas son cas. Il se dirigea vers son nouveau jouet et le réveilla d'un coup de pied dans les côtes faisant tousser et cracher ce dernier.

Eren peina à reprendre son souffle. Il était épuisé et tremblait de froid. La muselière lui faisait horriblement mal et il sentait sa gorge complètement sèche. Il regarda en fronçant les sourcils la personne à l'origine de son mal.

-Tu n'es pas autorisé à dormir avant moi.

Eren le toisa un peu plus. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le tuer de ses propres mains. Si au début, il se demandait qui était ce type, maintenant pour lui, il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Il s'agissait de Levi Ackerman, le bourreau des bas-fonds. On lui avait pourtant dit de faire attention et voilà qu'il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur lui dès son arrivée. Il avait vraiment une vie de merde, mais il comptait ne pas se laisser rabaisser par cet être abject.  
-Baisse ton regard tout de suite où je te donne une correction exemplaire.

Eren préféra pour cette fois baisser les yeux, ne voulant pas empirer la situation, le temps de se remettre un peu d'aplomb.

-Bien, je vois que tu as compris qui était le maître ici. Maintenant es-tu prêt à coopérer ou vas-tu continuer à n'en faire qu'à ta tête ? Je sais très bien que tu ne t'appelles pas Jean Arlett mais Eren Jaeger, fils de la haute noblesse et futur roi de là-haut.

Eren retint sa respiration devant l'annonce de Levi. Ainsi, il savait vraiment qui il était. Cela sentait mauvais pour lui. Qu'allait-il lui arriver ?

-Une question me trotte dans la tête. Pourquoi as-tu fui et te retrouves-tu à errer dans les bas-fonds ? Tu savais pertinemment ce qui t'y attendait. Et toi, comme un débile que tu es, tu viens nous rendre visite. Alors, dis-moi tout.

Levi s'approcha de sa victime et lui redressa la tête en lui tirant les cheveux en arrière.

-Ce qui est bien avec toi, c'est que ton regard lui ne ment pas. Et quand je vois la panique dans celui-ci, je me dis que j'ai touché dans le mille. Si j'avais su il y a quelques jours que j'allais avoir un chien royal à mes pieds, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Je vais te retirer ta muselière le clebs. Si tu oses te la ramener sans mon autorisation, je te fracasse ta mâchoire. Je me suis fait comprendre ?

Eren hocha docilement la tête. Levi lui retira le bâillon. Au contact de l'air frais Eren toussa, sa bouche étant complètement sèche. Levi le regarda avant de se redresser. Il partit en direction de la pièce mitoyenne qui n'était autre que sa salle de bain personnelle. Il fit couler l'eau pour se prendre un bain avant l'heure du dîner. Au bruit de l'eau qui coulait, Eren sentit sa soif revenir au galop et le besoin de s'hydrater se fit violent. Levi revint à ce moment-là et vit le geste de son esclave. Il sourit sadiquement. Il prit des affaires de rechange qu'il déposa sur son lit et repartir dans la pièce à côté pour en ressortir quelques minutes après avec un récipient remplit d'eau. Il le déposa près d'Eren. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et avança les mains pour prendre le récipient. Levi, aussitôt, lui écrasa la main la plus proche au sol.

-Un chien ne se sert pas de ses pattes pour boire. Bois comme un chien que tu es.

Eren voulut lui répondre, mais Levi appuya un peu plus sur sa main, faisant légèrement craquer celle-ci. Il ne put néanmoins retenir un gémissement de douleur pour le plus grand plaisir de son tortionnaire. Il finit par obéir et il baissa sa tête et se mit à lécher l'eau contenue dans le récipient. Dès le premier coup de langue, il ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût, face à cette eau imbuvable.

-Bois tout. Ne me dis pas que l'eau que je te propose te dégoûte. Elle vient de chez vous. C'est de l'eau que vous déversez ici.

Eren mit plusieurs minutes à boire ce breuvage infâme, ne voulant pas recevoir de nouveaux coups pour la journée. Il essayait tant bien que mal à retenir les hauts le cœur, que lui provoquait l'eau sale qu'il ingurgitait. Néanmoins, l'eau l'hydrata et il se sentit moins faible.

Levi finit par retirer son pied de la main d'Eren et partit en direction de la salle de bains. Il se déshabilla et plongea volontiers dans le bain d'eau purifiée. La chaleur lui détendit aussitôt les muscles. Il se posait énormément de questions et les réponses ne venaient pas facilement. Il fallait dire que son jouet était très têtu, voir même suicidaire pour oser lui tenir tête. Mais dans un sens, il aimait ça. Cela lui permettait d'user de sa force pour imposer la soumission et ainsi montrer à tout le monde qui était le maître des lieux.

Quand il eut enfin fini de se laver, il retourna dans la chambre afin de s'habiller avec sa nouvelle tenue propre. Il vit Eren assis, les genoux repliés sur le menton, le regard perdu par la fenêtre. Son regard reflétait une douleur et une tristesse. Levi était content, car même si ce dernier lui tenait encore tête, il allait lui manger dans la main rapidement s'il continuait à le briser et à le traiter comme un animal, comme les gens d'en haut traitaient ceux d'ici. Il s'habilla rapidement, puis se planta devant le gosse.

-T'as pas intérêt à faire le moindre problème pendant le repas. Si tu te tiens à carreau, peut-être, tu auras à manger.

En entendant ses dires, l'estomac d'Eren se rappela à son bon souvenir.

\- Démerde-toi comme tu veux, mais je ne veux entendre aucun bruit de ta part.

Eren avait beaucoup trop faim pour se rebeller. Pourtant, l'envie ne lui manquait pas. Il se disait une fois de plus, la prochaine fois, tu le regretteras. Pour le moment, il préférait hocher docilement la tête.

Une fois Eren, en laisse à nouveau, il l'entraîna à sa suite. Eren souffrait au niveau des genoux de devoir marcher à quatre pattes. Le collier autour de son cou le blessait chaque fois que Levi tirait dessus. Ils finirent au bout de quelques minutes par arriver dans une grande salle, où il y avait de nombreuses tables. Levi traîna Eren jusqu'à la table centrale où se trouvait son escouade. Il attacha la laisse autour du pied de la table. Eren se sentait humilié sous les regards qu'il croisait tout le long de son périple. Etre dans le plus simple appareil devant autant de foule était la plus grande des humiliations. Au fond de lui bouillait le cri de la vengeance.

Le repas se passa tranquillement. Eren constata que finalement, les gens d'en bas n'étaient pas pour le moins civilisés. Il constata rapidement que son tortionnaire était aussi un maniaque de la propreté, n'ayant pas été de main morte avec une esclave qui avait renversé un plateau. La pauvre fille fut rouée de coups et dû nettoyer les dégâts occasionnés. Levi eut soudain une idée.

-Ramasse les restes et mets-les dans une gamelle. Cela sera pour mon chien.

Tout le monde rit et Eren dut faire énormément d'effort pour ne pas en coller une à Levi. On déposa une gamelle au pied de la table.

-Mange comme un bon chien tout ce qu'il y a. Et t'as pas intérêt à dégueulasser.

Eren fit la grimace en voyant le contenu de son assiette. Il y avait de la viande, des patates, mais aussi de la saleté et de la poussière venant sûrement du balai qui avait servi à tout ramasser. Eren aurait préféré sauter le repas, mais son estomac lui rappela que son dernier repas devait dater de plusieurs jours. C'est ainsi et sous le regard de son bourreau, Eren baissa la tête et se mit à manger comme un animal. Il lutta pour ne pas vomir à chaque seconde. Mais la seule chose qui comptait à ce moment-là, c'était qu'il se sentait revivre et que ces forces semblaient revenir un peu. Il allait pouvoir repasser en mode attaque, face à cet enfoiré.

Contre toute attente, il eut le droit à un bol d'eau qui cette fois était vraiment de l'eau. Il ne se fit pas prier pour le boire rapidement, tout en savourant chaque goutte, ne sachant pas quand il y aurait le droit à nouveau.  
Malheureusement boire de l'eau eue un effet qu'il avait oublié. Une envie pressante arriva à la fin du repas et sa position était devenue plus qu'insupportable, s'appuyant sur sa vessie.

Levi tira un coup sec sur la laisse en le voyant se mette à gesticuler.

-Alors le clébard, on a des puces, pour bouger autant ?

Eren le foudroya du regard. Levi tira un peu plus sur la laisse, tout en enfonçant sa botte dans le creux des reins du gamin, malmenant ainsi un peu plus sa vessie.

-Réponds quand je te pose une question !  
\- Je n'ai pas de puce.  
\- Alors pourquoi remues-tu ainsi sur place ?  
\- Boss, généralement les chiens quand il remue sur place, c'est qu'ils ont envie de faire leur besoin.  
\- Vraiment ? Alors le chien, on a envie d'aller pisser ?  
\- Va te faire foutre.

La réaction de Levi ne se fit pas attendre et d'un geste habile, asséna à Eren un coup de pied dans la mâchoire, lui faisant valser quelques dents à travers la pièce.

-Vas-y réitère ce que tu as dit sale clebs !

D'autres coups pleuvèrent Eren sous le regard de l'ensemble de l'assistance.

-Levi ça suffit ! Tu vas le tuer ! Je croyais que tu en avais besoin.

Levi stoppa toute action et prit dans ses mains les cheveux d'Eren afin de lui relever la tête complètement ensanglanté.

-Quoi lui crever ? Il serait capable de tenir tête à la mort ce con. Dégagez-le de ma vue. Qu'il aille pisser près de la porcherie et vérifiez qu'il ne soit pas dégueulasse quand vous le ramènerez.

Levi tendit la laisse à Petra et avec Erd, ils traînèrent Eren hors du manoir jusqu’aux écuries où se trouvait la porcherie. Eren souffrait tellement, qu'il était incapable de dire quel endroit lui faisait plus ou moins mal.

-Petra que fais-tu ? Tu tiens à subir le courroux de Levi ?  
\- Erd, je peux comprendre la haine de Levi envers ceux d'en haut. Tout le monde a la même haine. Mais regarde dans quel état il est. J'suis sûr qu'il n'a pas choisi à être ce qu'il est. Il vient de se prendre une bonne correction. Laissons-lui un peu d'humanité encore.  
\- Tu vas nous attirer tout un tas d'ennuis.  
\- Mais non, il suffit de ne pas en dire un mot.

Après un soupir de résignation, Erd aida Petra à relever Eren afin qu'il puisse se soulager le mieux possible. Ils l'emmenèrent ensuite aux douches afin de le nettoyer et de désinfecter ses plaies. Petra lui refit le bandage à l'épaule.

Devant ce petit bout d'humanité, Eren sourit brièvement à cette petite femme aux airs angéliques.

-Tu sais Eren, je peux t'appeler Eren hein ? Levi n'a pas été tout le temps si dur. Il a été une époque quelqu'un d'humain. Mais cela remonte à tellement loin. Essaye de ne pas trop t'attirer ses foudres et il ne te martyrisera pas trop et tu pourras peut-être récupérer des vêtements.  
\- Pourquoi me dites-vous tout ça ? Je ne suis pas Eren.  
\- Peut-être parce que j'ai pitié de toi.

Eren fut reconduit à la chambre de Levi qui était déjà installé à lire un livre. La chambre parue moins froide. C'était sûrement dû à la cheminée qui flambait. Il fut réinstallé au pied du lit. Petra et Erd s'éclipsèrent rapidement sans un mot.

Eren avait mal partout, suite à la correction qu'il avait subie lors du dîner. Cette enflure n'était pas allée de main morte. Il n'avait pas eu le loisir de se regarder dans un miroir, mais il se doutait bien, qu'il ne devait plus trop être reconnaissable. Il essaya de s'installer le plus confortablement possible sur la pierre froide du sol. Il ne voulait pas montrer à son tortionnaire la souffrance psychologique qu'il endurait. Il ne voulait pas craquer devant cette abomination de la nature. Il repensa aux paroles de cette fille, Petra, et il avait du mal à imaginer qu'il n'a pas été ainsi tout le temps. De ce qu'il connaissait d'après les rumeurs qui courraient en permanence, Levi avait tué sa première victime à l'âge de 5 ans. Il avait donc du mal à croire que ce type assis dans son lit avait quelque chose d'humain.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que Levi s'était relevé pour ranger son livre et qu'il se tenait devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, le toisant de haut.

-Déjà que tu dégueulasses le sol en te déplaçant, faut aussi que tu te mettes à rêver. Enlève-moi les taches de sang qui jonchent le sol de ma chambre.

Eren lui lança un regard meurtrier à son bourreau. Trop, c'était trop. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Tant pis s'il y laissait la vie.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais nettoyer alors que tu m'obliges à marcher à quatre pattes et que forcément, j'ai les genoux en sang.  
\- Tu continues à me tenir tête ! La correction de tout à l'heure ne t'a pas suffi. Très bien, je vais e faire un plaisir de te corriger une nouvelle fois.  
Levi lui assena une série de coups de pied dans le ventre, qu'Eren essaya tant bien que mal avec son enchaînement d'éviter. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se stoppa, remarquant enfin le bas de son pantalon rougi. Eren gisait à ses pieds complètement ensanglanté. Il n'y avait plus de réaction de son corps. Ce stupide mioche préférait crever que se soumettre. Mais pour Levi s'était hors de question de lui offrir la mort qu'il voulait tant. Il quitta la chambre en claquant violemment la porte.


	3. réddition

Chapitre 3 : reddition

Eren entendait vaguement au loin des bruits de voix. Mais il n'ouvra pas les yeux, il se sentait bien dans la brume où il avait plongé. Il aurait pu y rester des années si une douleur atroce, comme si on le passait au compresseur, ne l'avait pas ramené à la dure réalité.

-Oh merde Erd regarde dans quel état le boss l'a mis ! Il n'a vraiment plus rien d'humain quand on le regarde.  
\- À tous les coups, il a dû lui tenir tête. Tu vois, je te l'avais dit de ne pas trop le dorloter. Et c'est encore nous qui allons devoir tout nettoyer.  
\- Oh tais-toi Erd ! Je sais que j'ai gaffé, mais il me fait encore plus pitié. Eren, tu m'entends ? Eren !  
\- Viens, on va le porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie d'Hanji.  
\- Y aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'il meure sous les coups du chef, finalement.  
\- Ne dis pas ça et aide-moi.

Chacun prit une extrémité du corps frêle et ensanglanté d'Eren et ils le portèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Le trajet fut court mais pénible pour Eren, qui gémit dès qu'on le bougeait d'un pouce. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils le déposèrent sur un lit et Petra repartit aussitôt afin de nettoyer la chambre du boss.

Eren était toujours entre la conscience et l'inconscience. Il n'avait pas la force pour ouvrir les yeux, mais il se sentait observé. Il sentait aussi qu'on le manipulait doucement.

-Ce n'est pas joli, jolie tout ça. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait à notre boss, mais t'as dû le mettre dans une colère terrible. Regarde comment tu te retrouves, hein. Quel gâchis tout ça. Bon aller, j'ai plus qu'à panser toutes tes blessures. Tu m'en donnes du boulot Eren. Enfin, je ne vais pas me plaindre.

Hanji sortit tout le matériel qu'elle avait besoin pour rafistoler Eren et se mit à la tâche avec l'aide de Molbit. Il leur fallut plus d'une heure pour soigner complètement Eren. Une fois le travail finit, ils l'installèrent dans un lit, les pieds et poings attachés aux barreaux du lit, afin d'éviter tout risque d'évasion.

Hanji laissa son second de surveillance tout de même dans la pièce et partit à la recherche de Levi. Elle le trouva comme elle le pensait dans son bureau tournant au tour de sa table de travail, tel un fauve en cage.  
Il s'arrêta net en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

-Une porte fermée veut dire interdit de rentrer !  
\- Merci, je vais bien moi. Je n'en dirais pas autant du gosse. Tu lui as brisé plusieurs cotes et la mâchoire. Il va lui falloir plusieurs semaines pour que tu puisses t'amuser de nouveau avec lui.  
\- J'aurais dû le tuer dès le départ.  
\- Et tu aurais perdu de quoi égayer tes journées. Mais en effet, d'habitude, tu ne t'embêtes pas avec ce genre de personne. Tu l'élimines directement. Pourquoi alors lui as-tu laissé la vie sauve ?  
\- Pour me servir de lui et me permettre de mener au bout ma vengeance.  
\- Ben va falloir que tu t'y prennes autrement, car là, tu vas juste le casser et à un moment, je ne pourrais plus le réparer. Tu sais, j'suis pas une faiseuse de miracles. Faudrait plutôt que tu apprennes la diploma…  
\- La ferme, la binoclarde. Je ne t'ai pas sonné. Où est-il ?  
\- Toujours à l'infirmerie. Il n'est pas en état de se déplacer et je déconseille fortement de le faire dormir enchaîné à ton lit.  
\- C'n'est pas tes oignons.  
\- Si dans la mesure où je dois le rafistoler chaque fois que monsieur à ses sautes d'humeur.  
\- Dégages de là tout de suite.

Levi quitta son bureau juste après le départ d'Hanji et retourna dans sa chambre. Il constata que le nettoyage avait été effectué correctement.  
-Erd, Petra, installez dans le coin un lit de camp et ramenez moi mon chien tout de suite.

Ils s'exécutèrent tout de suite. Tandis qu'Erd alla à l'infirmerie où Hanji avait déjà fait le nécessaire se doutant de l'action de Levi, Petra monta un lit de camp au bout de la chambre. Malgré leur étonnement, ils ne posèrent pas de question, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres du boss déjà très contrarié. Quand Erd arriva avec Eren, ce dernier était toujours inconscient et d'après la sueur qui perlait de son front, il avait une forte fièvre. Hanji suivait afin de déposer le nécessaire pour essayer de faire tomber la fièvre et ainsi éviter une grave infection. Levi les ignora complètement et vaqua à ses propres affaires. Quand tout fut enfin fini et au moment de s'éclipser, Levi retint Erd.

-J'ai une mission pour toi. Je veux qu'avec une équipe, tu ramènes l'un des amis d'Eren. Si je m'en prends à ses amis, peut-être sera-t-il décidé à obéir.  
\- Pas de soucis boss. Nous partons sur-le-champ pour vous en ramener un.  
\- Évitez de la tuer. Mort, il ne me servirait à rien.  
\- Vos désirs sont des ordres.

Erd partit aussitôt en mission avec son équipe habituelle.  
Levi s'approcha du gosse et l'observa d'un air dégoûté devant toute cette sueur. Après quelques minutes, il finit par se coucher afin d'être au meilleur de sa forme pour accueillir comme il se doit son futur invité.  
Il dormait profondément quand des cris le réveillèrent en sursaut. Il fit un bond dans son lit, maudissant la personne à l'origine de sa mauvaise humeur nocturne. Il alluma la lampe et se leva pour se dirigeait vers le lit de son animal de compagnie.

Eren était complètement trempé et semblait délirer.

\- Évitez de la tuer. Y en a qui veulent dormir.  
\- Je refuse… Tu n'as pas le droit de me forcer.

Levi haussa les sourcils, soudain intéressé par ce que disait le gamin. Il allait peut-être enfin savoir la raison de sa venue sur son territoire.

-Mais tu n'as pas le choix.  
\- Jamais..  
\- Jamais quoi Eren ?  
\- Jamais je n'épouserai cette fille.  
\- Et pourquoi ?  
\- Je veux vivre libre et choisir avec qui faire ma vie.  
\- Mais tu es de sang noble, tu n'as pas le choix.  
\- Je ne veux plus être noble. Mes amis… Mes amis ne sont que des gens du peuple. Eux savent vraiment vivre et apprécier la vie. Je veux être comme eux.  
\- Comme c'est intéressant. C'est pour cela que tu as fui ?  
\- Oui…  
\- Calme-toi, tu es libre maintenant.

Levi se redressa content des informations collectées. Finalement, le matraquage de la journée aura porté ses fruits. Mais dans un sens, il enrageait intérieurement, car la binoclarde avait raison. Il alla dans la petite pièce annexe à sa chambre et revint avec une bassine et de l'eau fraîche.

Contre toute attente, il posa un chiffon d'eau sur le front du délirant. Il ne fallait pas qu'il meure tout de suite non plus.

Une fois sûr et certains que la fièvre n'augmentait pas et qu'il délirait moins, il se recoucha afin de pouvoir terminer sa nuit. Sa journée allait être bien remplit.

Il se réveilla comme à son habitude avant tout le monde. Il se leva et alla voir aussitôt Eren. Apparemment, la fièvre avait fini par tomber et il dormait paisiblement. Levi était plus que tenter de lui foutre un coup de pied afin qu'il se lève comme tout le monde. Apparemment, la fièvre avait fini par tomber et il dormait paisiblement. Il quitta la pièce après avoir tout de même attaché Eren à sa chaîne pour éviter tout risque d'évasion.  
Une fois la porte franchit, il tomba sur Erd revenant de sa mission.

-Boss, nous avons ramené le colis demandé.  
\- Bien, très bien. Et moi, j'ai déjà appris cette nuit beaucoup de choses. Finalement, ce n'est pas un cadavre que je rendrais à son père, mais son propre assassin.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Je t'expliquerai cela plus tard. Bon boulot et allez-vous reposer.  
\- Bien boss.

Dans la grande salle pour manger, il y avait déjà beaucoup d'agitation. Tout le monde se tut au moment de la rentrée de Levi. Il s'installa à sa place habituelle où se trouvaient Hanji, Erwin et Mike. Le reste de son escouade d'élite étant partie se reposer.

-T'as une petite mine Levi.  
-J't'ai rien demandé la folle.  
\- Alors comment va-t-il ?  
\- Il m'a fait chier toute la nuit avec sa fièvre. Attends qu'il soit rétablit et je vais lui faire goûter à ma botte.  
\- Levi !  
\- T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas utiliser d'autres méthodes ?  
\- Il n'y a que le dressage pour faire ramper un animal à ses pieds.  
\- Au fait, c'est quoi cette histoire d'une virée nocturne pour l'équipe ?  
\- Ils ont été nous chercher un invité. D'ailleurs après le petit-déjeuner, j'aimerais vous voir dans mon bureau. J'ai appris pas mal de chose la nuit dernière. C'est que quand Eren a de la fièvre, il est beaucoup plus loquace.

Ils se sustentèrent dans le calme, puis au bout d'une heure, ils se réunirent dans le bureau de Levi.

-Alors qu'as-tu de si important à nous dire.  
\- Il y a moyen de faire d'Eren le meurtrier de son père et de la royauté.  
\- Vraiment, s'exclama la binoclarde.  
\- En effet. Durant son délire, Eren m'a pris pour son père. Il a fui le monde d'en haut pour trouver la liberté en bas. Il détesterait la haute société et le fameux mariage arrangé.  
\- Vu sous cet angle, il y a moyen de le convertir à notre cause.  
\- J'ai une idée. Et si tu épousais Eren ?  
\- Mais t'es folle toi ! Comme si j'allais me rabaisser à m'unir avec un morveux d'en haut.  
\- L'idée d'Hanji n'est pas mauvaise. Son père fait tout pour le récupérer pour le marier. Or s''il apprend que son fil s'est marié à quelqu'un d'autre. Forcément, cela fera mal à la royauté.  
\- Jamais de la vie.

Au même moment, on toqua à la porte.

-Entrez.  
\- Boss voici le prisonnier.  
\- Merci. Laissez-le-moi et disposez.  
Debout, les poings liés dans le dos et un sac en jute autour de sa tête, le prisonnier essayer de garder l'équilibre dans cette obscurité totale. Il sentait des sueurs froides descendre le long de son dos. Il se demandait encore ce qui se passait et pourquoi on l'avait enlevé. Il entendit des pas s'approcher de lui et on lui retira soudainement le sac de sa tête.

-Bienvenue en enfer, ami d'Eren Jaeger.  
\- Qui… qui êtes-vous ?  
\- Désormais, ton pire cauchemar. Ta vie ne dépendra que de la bonne coopération d'Eren. S'il refuse alors tu seras purement et simplement exécuté. Maintenant dis-moi ton nom.  
\- Quoi, mais pourquoi ? J'ai rien fait moi. J'ai rien à voir avec cet idiot suicidaire. Laissez-moi partir, je vous en supplie.  
\- Je déteste répéter la question.

Levi assainit un coup de genou dans l'estomac du prisonnier.

-Jean, je m'appelle Jean Kichstein.  
\- Bien Jean, tu vas être un gentil garçon et obéir en répondant à mes questions. Pourquoi Eren s'est retrouvé chez moi ?  
\- Il avait planifié depuis des années sa fuite pour éviter le mariage forcé. Il avait fait plusieurs tentatives avant, mais à chaque fois son père l'avait retrouvé et à chaque fois, il se prenait une correction le laissant quasiment pour mort. Il a choisi de venir ici, pensant être en sécurité et qu'il y aurait moins de chance qu'il se fasse traquer, mais apparemment, il s'est fait choper l'idiot.  
\- Garde tes commentaires pour toi ou tu ne pourras plus jamais parler.

Jean ferma aussitôt sa grande bouche. Levi ouvrit la porte et confia le prisonnier au garde afin qu'il le descende dans les cachots.

-Maintenant, Levi, on sait pourquoi il te tient autant tête. Si son père le corriger aussi violemment, forcément tes corrections ne servent à rien. Tu ne l'effrayeras pas.  
\- Je le crains. Mais je pense qu'il doit tenir à ses amis. Hors nous en détenons un et l'autre de ses amis risque l'exécution à tout moment par les connards d'en haut. En marchandant, il y a moyen de le plier à notre volonté.  
\- Que vas-tu faire exactement ?  
\- Vous le verrez en temps et heure. Pour le moment, j'aimerais que tu montes, Erwin, une équipe de surveillance pour chez les Jaeger. Je veux un rapport quotidien voir plus en cas de changement important.  
\- Je m'y attèle.  
\- Hanji tu penseras à aller voir la loque dans son lit.  
\- Pas de problème boss. J'y vais de ce pas.

Quand Hanji entra dans la chambre de Levi, Eren dormait toujours à poings fermé. Il n'y avait presque plus de feu dans la cheminée, ce qui commençait à se faire sentir. Elle ausculta et changea certains pansements. Levi la rejoignit peu de temps après. Elle conseilla fortement de lui faire manger au moins de la bouillie pour ne pas qu'il perde plus de force. Levi ne voulant pas gérer ce genre de problème, lui délégua la tache de le faire manger, mais pas engraisser.

La journée se passa comme à son habitude. Eren ouvrit enfin les yeux vers le milieu de journée. Ne sentant pas la pierre froide dans son dos, il crut avoir fait un mauvais, mais vraiment mauvais rêve. Malheureusement en bougeant, la douleur de son corps lui laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Aussitôt, une ombre se dessina au-dessus de lui.

-Alors comment ça va Eren ? Pas trop cassé ? Il t'a sacrément dérouillé hier ? Tu lui as dit quoi pour qu'il te mette dans cet état ? Aller dis moi tout ?  
\- Et si tu commençais par la fermer la binoclarde. De toute façon, il ne répondra pas à tes questions. N'est-ce pas Eren ?

Eren avait trop mal à la mâchoire pour prononcer le moindre mot. Hanji se rappela enfin pourquoi elle était là et aida le plus jeune à manger. Au début, il refusa toute nourriture, mais son estomac lui rappela que son dernier repas datait de très longtemps. Levi s'était installé dans son fauteuil et observait la scène. Il fixait Eren de ses orbes aciers, une lueur menaçante brillant dans chacune d'elle.

-Nous avons à parler Eren. Et afin que j'aie toute ton attention, j'ai invité un de tes amis à nous rejoindre. Faites le entrer.  
Eren tendit légèrement le cou et fut saisit d'horreur en voyant Jean attaché comme lui. Enfin lui, il avait des vêtements.  
-Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous présenter. Alors Eren vas-tu être un bon chien obéissant où devrais je m'en prendre à tes amis en commençant par cette tête de cheval ?  
\- Allez-vous faire foutre connard ! Eren, ne te laisse pas faire ! Bats-toi !

Jean reçut un coup à l'estomac le faisant tomber à terre. Il reçut aussitôt un autre coup dans le visage. Un craquement sinistre se faisant entendre. Son nez venait de casser.

-Arrêtez ! Très bien, je vais vous obéir, mais laissez mes amis. Je vous en supplie.  
\- Vraiment ? Alors vient en rampant au sol et lèche-moi les bottes pour me supplier de lui laisser la vie.

Eren jeta un regard noir à Levi.

-Je m'en doutais ce n'était que du vent.

Levi arma son pistolet et le posa sur la tempe de Jean. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Même s'il voulait tant qu'Eren se batte, il avait à l'instant même peur pour sa vie et voulait vivre. Il ne voulait pas mourir bêtement.

Levi et Eren se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Ils se défièrent quelques instants, puis contre toute attente, Eren descendit du lit de fortune et se mit à ramper au sol jusqu'à Levi. Ce dernier laissa paraître un sourire de satisfaction devant la soumission d'Eren.

Quand Eren arriva au pied de Levi, Jean avait déjà réouvert les yeux.

-Pourquoi Eren ? Pourquoi ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Eren ne le regarda pas et se mit à lécher les bottes de Levi, qui baissa son arme.

-Bon chien. Tu sais maintenant qui est ton maître. Continue comme ça.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Levi le repoussa violemment du pied.

-Ça suffit maintenant. Assis. Débarrassez-moi pour le moment de l'autre perche. Je verrais ce que je fais de lui plus tard.

Jean jeta un dernier regard attristé vers Eren avant d'être ramené vers sa prison.

-Eren ! Tu ne pourras pas tous nous sauver ! Armin va être exécuté dans 2 jours par ton père !


	4. pour Armin

Chapitre 4 : Pour Armin

\- Eren ! Tu ne pourras pas tous nous sauver ! Armin va être exécuté dans 2 jours par ton père !

Eren leva la tête et Jean disparu derrière la porte.

\- Non… Pas lui… Pas Armin….  
\- Serait-ce ton petit ami ? C'est malheureux pour lui. J'espère que tu as pu le baiser la dernière fois que vous vous êtes vu.

Eren foudroya du regard Levi.

\- Je ne te permets pas de parler d'Armin comme ça. Il vaut mieux que tout le monde. Il vaut mieux que toi, sale porc.  
\- Je vois que tes vieux ne t'ont pas appris les bonnes manières. Mais tant fait pas, je vais te corriger jusqu'à ce que cela rentre dans ta cervelle de suicidaire. Tu vois où ton égoïsme a mené tes amis. Ils vont tous crever comme des chiens.  
\- Non !

Eren voulut se jeter avec le peu de force qu'il avait sur Levi pour lui faire avaler les paroles amères, pourtant si vrai. Mais ce dernier plus rapide lui maîtrisa les bras en le plaquant au sol. Il lui tordait les bras d'une telle façon qu'ils pouvaient se rompre comme une vieille branche à tout moment. Eren couina.

Hanji fit un pas vers les deux hommes.

\- Hanji, dégage de là et que personne ne vienne me déranger jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini de mater ce chien.  
\- Ne me le ramène pas après pour que je te le rafistole.  
\- Ça ne dépendra que de lui.

Hanji partit sans un mot de plus, laissant les deux hommes seuls dans la chambre. Levi maintenait toujours Eren au sol, l'entravant de tout mouvement.

\- Bien maintenant que nous sommes enfin seuls, nous allons pouvoir continuer notre petite discussion sans que personne ne nous interrompe.  
\- Il n'y a rien à discuter. Je vais te tuer, me barrer d'ici et sauver Armin.

Levi accentua sa prise faisant craquer légèrement un bras d'Eren. Ce dernier hurla de douleur.

\- Tu disais ? Tu allais me tuer. Mais pour cela, il te faudrait encore au moins dix ans d'entraînement pour rivaliser avec mois et encore, je doute qu'un jour, tu puisses réellement m'égaler.

Levi, tout en maintenant sa prise sur Eren se redressa et par la même occasion remit sur ses pieds sa victime. Il le tira jusqu'à son lit.

Eren tenta de se débattre, mais fut de nouveau enchaîné. Ses bras le faisaient souffrir, mais il ne le montrait pas. Il savait très bien que son bourreau n'en serait que plus heureux. Pour rien au monde, il ne lui ferait ce plaisir. Il pensa à Armin, son meilleur ami depuis plus de dix ans. Il avait des ennuis et allait être exécuté pour l'avoir aidé. Il s'en voulait à mort de l'avoir embarqué dans son périple. Il aurait dû se démerder tout seul et ne mêler personne à ses problèmes. S'il avait été moins égoïste, Jean n'aurait jamais été capturé et torturé, Armin n'aurait jamais été arrêté et condamné à mort. Combien d'autres de ses amis allaient souffrir de son égoïsme. Une boule s'installa au fond de sa gorge. Il se sentait misérable.  
Levi s'était installé tranquillement dans un fauteuil face à sa victime. Il pouvait voir sur le visage d'Eren, tout ce à quoi il pensait en ce moment même. Il le voyait se battre avec ses démons intérieurs. Pour lui s'était une délectation de le voir ainsi, enchaîné comme un animal, se remettant en question, se maudissant d'avoir mêlé autant de monde pour sauver sa propre personne. Sans qu'il ait besoin de faire grand-chose, il allait pouvoir le plier à son pouvoir. Il sentait Eren près de l'explosion, proche de la soumission totale pour sauver ses amis. Et Levi allait se servir de ce point faible pour en faire son jouet. Oui, il en était sûr, celui qui décimerait la famille Jaeger et la famille royale ne seraient d'autre qu'Eren. Encore un peu de patience et tout se mettrait en place. Chaque chose en son temps. Maintenant qu'il connaissait le véritable point faible de ce morveux, il n'allait pas se gêner pour s'en servir. En commençant par le sauvetage d'Armin. Mais bien évidemment selon ces conditions.

\- Alors maintenant allons nous pouvoir continuer cette charmante entrevue ou est ce que je vais devoir demander à Erd d'éliminer sur le champs notre hôte.  
\- Espèce d'ordure, sale bâtard. Tu vas me le payer si tu touches un seul cheveu de tête de cheval. Je te ferais bouffer tes…

VLAM

Eren sentit une douleur cuisante sur sa joue droite. Un filet de sang coulait lentement de sa bouche meurtrie.

\- Garde ton venin pour d'autres. Ici, c'est moi qui ait les cartes en main. Tu ne peux rien faire à part aboyer comme un chien. Je peux te tuer à n'importe quel moment. Alors ne me tente pas.

Eren vit dans les mains de Levi ce qui l'avait frappé. Il tenait une cravache. Pourtant, il était sûr qu'il n'avait rien quand il s'était fait plaquer quelques instants auparavant. Eren lança un énième regard meurtrier.

\- Ne t'en fais pas bientôt, tu seras aussi obéissant qu'un vrai chien. Quand j'en aurais définitivement fini avec toi, tes proches et tes amis ne te reconnaîtront plus.  
\- Jamais je ne me soumettrais à ta volonté. Va crever en enfer.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. On est déjà en enfer ici. Maintenant si on parlait de ton ami Armin. Comme Jean la dit plutôt, il va être exécuté après-demain. Je vais demander à mon équipe d'élite de ramener sa tête. Je pense que cela te fera plaisir.  
\- T'es qu'une sale ordure. Laisse Armin tranquille.

Eren se débattait pour se défaire de ses chaînes.

\- Tu te fais du mal pour rien. Tu ne pourras pas échapper à mes chaînes et plus tu te débattras, plus tu souffriras. Bon si on en revenait au vif du sujet. Finalement, toi et moi, on se ressemble.  
\- Plutôt crever que de te ressembler.  
\- Mais si voyons, tous les deux, nous détestons ta famille et la famille royale. Deviens mon esclave et je t'aiderai à te débarrasser d'eux. Il se pourrait même que je sois en mesure de sauver ton ami. Mais pour cela, il faut que tu acceptes toutes mes conditions. Réfléchit bien à ça le chien. Je te laisse deux heures pour me donner une réponse.

Sans plus attendre, Levi se leva et quitta la pièce.  
Eren se retrouva seul. La colère qui bouillait en lui depuis le début de sa captivité ressortie en un hurlement violent.

Levi dans le couloir marcha en direction de son bureau, souriant de son début de victoire.

\- Vas-y Eren, hurle, maudis-toi d'être aussi faible que tu es obligé de dépendre des autres. Comprend que tu n'as qu'un seul maître et que c'est moi.

Tout le monde entendit le cri désespéré d'Eren, même Jean du fond de son cachot.

\- Oh merde Eren, ne flanche pas. Ne te soucie pas de nous et retrouve ta liberté.

La voix d'Eren finit par s'éteindre. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il n'était plus que sanglot. Eren se sentait vider et user. Pourquoi quand il pense avoir enfin trouver la liberté, tous ses espoirs étaient aussitôt annihilés ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on s'en prenne aux seules choses qu'il chérissait, c'est-à-dire ses amis. Cela lui faisait beaucoup plus mal que de se faire tabasser par Levi. Les coups physiques, il pouvait les encaisser, mais les coups psychologiques étaient trop dur à supporter pour lui. Surtout avec la fatigue, et les mauvaises conditions de détention qu'il subissait depuis il ne sait pas combien de jours. Ses points tapaient rageusement le sol à se les faire saigner. Mais la douleur de ceux-ci n'était rien comparé à la douleur qu'il ressentait au fond de son cœur.

Il se mit à repenser à sa première rencontre avec Armin. À cette époque, il passait son temps à se battre. Armin avait des emmerdes avec un groupe de jeune. Il ne supportait pas que plus fort s'en prenne au plus faible et il s'était alors jeté dans la bataille. Il en avait distribué des coups et en avait reçu aussi énormément. Il se rappela comment Armin lui avait fait la morale comme quoi la violence, entraînait la violence. Depuis cet jour, ils étaient devenus inséparables. Armin passait souvent son temps le nez dans un livre. Son plus grand rêve était de pouvoir quitter le village et de découvrir tous ses paysages dont parlaient les livres de la bibliothèque de son grand-père. Ils s'étaient même promis qu'ils iraient ensemble. Aujourd'hui, leur promesse semblait si loin et complètement irréalisable.

Un nouveau cri moins fort s'échappa de sa gorge. Pourquoi son père s'en était pris à l'unique personne qui avait su remplaçait sa véritable famille. Mais en étant trop proche de lui, il l'avait finalement condamné à plus ou moins longue échéance. Et cette échéance était arrivée à terme.

Son esprit alla du côté de Jean. Ce type avec qui il se frittait régulièrement, mais quand il fallait se serrer les coudes, ils faisaient fi de tout conflit pour unir leur force. Certes, ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis au monde comme avec Armin, mais aucun des deux n'aurait trahit l'autre. Lui, aussi en s'étant approché d'Eren, il était condamné.

\- Armin,… Jean…. Pourquoi devez vous mourir pour moi. Je ne voulais pas voir tout cela arriver.  
Ses pensées allèrent vers ses autres amis, Connie, Sasha, Mikasa. Est-ce qu'ils allaient bien ou allaient-ils subir le même sort qu'Armin et Jean ? Non, ils ne pouvaient pas se résigner à les abandonner. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour l'aider et le soutenir dans sa quête de liberté.

Mais voilà, il était prisonnier de ce meurtrier sans cœur. Et ce connard ne lui offrait que le choix : voir ses amis mourir ou se résigner et s'avouer vaincu et à sa merci afin de sauver ceux qui lui étaient chers. Mais à quel prix ? Qu'allait-il lui demander ?

Il était épuisé et n'arrivait pas à avoir un raisonnement clair et précis de tous les événements. Mais il savait très bien que Levi l'avait fait exprès. C'était une technique infaillible, Armin lui avait lu un truc sur ça. Affaiblir physiquement une personne permettait de l'affaiblir mentalement et donc de le soumettre à sa volonté. Eren avait bien appris sa leçon. Mais voilà connaître sa leçon ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas connaître la réponse pour le choix à faire.

\- Mes amis que dois-je faire ?

Les deux heures passèrent vite et Levi revint comme il l'avait promis. Il regarda le gamin toujours enchaîné à son lit, la tête basse. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil.

\- Alors Eren, as-tu pris ta décision ?  
\- Oui, je l'ai prise.  
\- Alors qu'as tu choisis ?  
\- Je choisis...


	5. l'exécution

Chapitre 5 : l’exécution

 

Quelques heures après la fuite d’Eren

-Bande de crétins, je vous avais dit de surveiller de près mon fils. Ce n’était pas si compliqué ?  
\- Nous sommes désolés monsieur.  
\- Que le plus de personne possible partent à sa recherche. Il va sûrement essayer d’atteindre les bas-fonds. Je le connais. Il va vouloir fuir et devenir inaccessible. Et mettez aux arrêts le garde qui était de faction sous la fenêtre d’Eren. Il sera exécuté demain. Ramenez-moi le gosse qui traîne avec Eren en temps normal. Je suis sûr qu’il a aidé à s’échapper.

Une dizaine de cavaliers quittèrent dans les minutes qui suivirent le domaine et s’éparpillèrent à travers toute la région. Ils retournèrent le village au grand dam de ses habitants ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

Armin était dans sa chambre au moment où les soldats débarquèrent. Son grand-père essaya de faire barrage à l’étage menant à la chambre du garçon. L’un des soldats le repoussa violemment sous les yeux du blondinet et il chuta dans les escaliers. Sa tête heurta violemment le mur.

-Grand-père !!!!!  
\- Attrapez-le !  
\- Lâchez-moi !! Lâchez-moi !!! Grand-père !!!

Armin se débattait. Il voulait rejoindre son grand-père donc une mare de sang s’était formée sous sa tête. Il ne bougeait plus. Armin donna un coup de pied, faisant lâcher prise quelques instants son tortionnaire, mais un autre arriva et lui donna un coup de crosse au niveau de la tempe. La dernière chose qu'il vit, fut le corps sans vie de son grand-père.

Jean et Mikasa étaient sortis de chez eux et virent leurs amis se faire embarquer. Ils étaient complètement impuissants et ne purent rien faire pour sauver leur ami. Ils attendirent de terminer les fouilles des maisons avant de se rejoindre près du lavoir.

\- Putain, fait chier Jeager. À cause de toi, Armin s'est fait choper.  
\- On ne peut pas le lui reprocher. Nous étions tous d'accord pour l'aider. Il ne nous a pas mis le couteau sous la gorge.  
\- Faut qu'on le prévienne.  
\- À l'heure qu'il est, on n’arrivera pas à le trouver dans les bas-fonds. Ce monde en bas est très vaste. De plus, il faut qu'on essaye de sauver Armin.  
\- Ouais t'as raison. Bon, on ne pourra rien faire pour cette nuit. Autant aller se reposer et on se retrouvera demain avec les autres de la bande.

Ils se séparèrent pour le reste de la nuit.

De son côté Armin se réveilla quand il reçut un seau d'eau glacée sur le visage. Il toussa essayant de récupérer l’air dans ses poumons et rejeter l’eau. Il voulut se frotter le visage, mais ses mains étaient attachées derrière lui à la chaise. Il mit quelques instants à revenir à lui complètement. Il ne reconnaissait pas l’endroit. Il n’était pas chez lui. Soudain, le rappel de son grand-père gisant en bas de l’escalier refit surface et il ouvrit en grand les yeux.

-Enfin, tu te décides à te réveiller, jeune Arlett.  
\- Pourquoi suis-je ici ?  
\- Mais la question ne se pose même pas. Tu devrais savoir pourquoi tu es ici. Dis-moi où est passé mon fils et peut-être, je te laisserais la vie sauve.  
\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez dire. La nuit Eren est chez vous. Où voulez-vous qu’il soit ?  
\- Je suis sûr que tu sais où il est. Tu l’as aidé à s’échapper. Des villageois t’ont aperçu avec tes amis, aidant mon fils à fuir ses responsabilités.  
\- Je n’en sais rien, et même si je le savais, je ne vous le dirais pas. Vous en voyez que votre petit monde, vous êtes égoïste, car vous refusez de voir le bonheur pour Eren. Vous ne voyez que votre propre intérêt…  
\- La ferme.

Grisha donna un violent coup au visage d’Armin. Un filet de sang coulant à la commissure de ses lèvres.

-Je ne t’ai pas demandé ton avis sur comment élever mon fils. Maintenant, tu vas me dire où il est ?  
\- Jamais. Jamais je ne trahirais la confiance d’Eren. Où il est, il est mieux qu’auprès de vous et de vos sales plans.  
\- Je vais te faire regretter amèrement ce que tu as osé dire.

Les coups pleuvaient sur le corps d’Armin. Mais il serrait les dents et aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il les encaissa pendant plusieurs minutes avant de sombrer dans l’inconscience.

Grisha rageait contre le jeune homme qui refusait de lui dire où se trouvait son fils. Il fut interrompu dans sa rage par la venue d’un des gardes partis à la recherche d’Eren.

-Monsieur, l'équipe qui était partie du côté de l’entrée des bas-fonds a été massacrée.  
\- Ce n’est pas possible. Qui m’a foutu des crétins pareils. Et Eren ?  
\- Aucun signe de lui.  
\- Pourtant, je suis sûr qu’il se trouve là-bas. Qu’une équipe se rende de nouveau là-bas. Utilisez les grands moyens s’il le faut.  
\- À vos ordres. Et que fait-on pour le prisonnier.  
\- Foutez-le-moi au cachot, nous l’exécuterons dans trois jours. Prévenez demain le village de son exécution. Il servira d’avertissement pour tous ceux qui oserait se rebeller contre moi.  
\- Bien monsieur.

Grisha retourna à ses appartements laissant le corps ensanglanté d’Armin aux mains des gardiens.

Le lendemain sur la place du village, tous les villageois s’étaient regroupés afin de parler de ce qui s’était passé durant la nuit. La plupart ne comprenaient pas, pourquoi leur maison avait été retournée. Les soldats arrivèrent en milieu de matinée. Ils se placèrent au milieu de la foule rassemblée.

« Par ordre de Sir Grisha Jeager, Armin Arlett sera exécuté dans 3 jours pour haute trahison. Toute personne impliquée dans la disparition du jeune maître et futur roi Eren Jaeger encourra la même peine. »

Ils s’en allèrent aussitôt laissant la population complètement abasourdie par la nouvelle.

-Le pauvre gosse. Si gentil, il ne mérite pas ce châtiment.  
\- Tout est de la faute de cet Eren Jaeger. Il est né avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche. Pourquoi faire souffrir le peuple pour son propre plaisir. C'est une honte.  
\- Ne parlez pas d'Eren sans le connaître. Il a toujours été proche des habitants du village. À chaque fois que le village a été frappé par une catastrophe, il est toujours venu pour aider, pendant que son père faisait sa partie de chasse. Alors ne lui crachez pas sur le dos.  
\- Vous n'êtes que des gosses. Voyez les emmerdes qu'on court tous par votre faute.  
\- Je ne vous…  
\- Mikasa, cela ne sert à rien. Viens, on va essayer de trouver une solution.

Jean traîna Mikasa loin de tous ses cons. Ils furent rejoints par Connie, Sasha et Marco.

\- Il nous faut trouver une solution pour sauver Armin. On ne peut pas le laisser dans cette situation.  
\- Que proposes-tu ? Je suis sûr qu'il est précieusement gardé et qu'on ne peut pas l'approcher si facilement.  
\- Je le sais très bien Connie. En plus, c'était lui notre tête pensante dans le groupe.  
\- Il ne faut pas oublier que si on agit et qu'on sauve Armin, nous serons tous des hors-la-loi. Nous devrons fuir comme Eren.  
\- Moi, je n'ai pas peur. Je risquerai ma vie pour Eren.  
\- ça, on le savait déjà Mikasa. Bon écoutez les gars, on a trois jours pour trouver une solution. Je vais essayer ce soir de voir où ils le retiennent prisonnier afin de pouvoir établir un plan de sauvetage. On se retrouve demain à notre endroit habituel. Les présents seront ceux qui sont prêts à quitter leur vie tranquille.  
\- Ok moi ça me va.

Chacun retourna à son activité quotidienne afin de ne pas éveiller le moindre soupçon. Jean prépara son infiltration dans le château des Jaeger. Il savait qu'il encourrait gros. Il attendit donc que la nuit tombe tranquillement. Une fois sa famille couchée, il sortit par la fenêtre, escaladant la gouttière. Il quitta discrètement le village. Il ne fit pas 500 mètres à l'extérieur de celui-ci qu'il tomba nez à nez sur une bande de brigands.

\- Tiens, je crois que l'on est chanceux ce soir. Ne serait-ce pas une connaissance du nouveau jouet de notre boss ?  
\- Qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous ?  
\- Tu vas nous suivre sans faire d'esclandre et rien de fâcheux ne t’arrivera. Je suis sûr que tu as envie de revoir ton ami Eren. Il s'adapte plutôt mal, tu vois et je pense que la présence d'un ami l'aiderait à accepter la situation.  
\- Allez-vous faire foutre bande de bâtard des bas-fonds.  
\- Erd laisse-moi le latter s'il te plaît ?  
\- Non Aurouo. Le boss a dit d'en ramener un vivant.

Les brigands encerclèrent Jean. Au moment où ils se jetèrent sur lui pour le capturer, il ne leur facilita pas la tâche en se débattant. Il réussit à donner quelques coups avant d'être maîtrisé un peu brutalement. Ses poignets se retrouvèrent entravés dans le dos et on lui mit un sac de Jute sur la tête. Malgré les entraves, Jean essaya de s’échapper, ne se laissant pas faire comme ils le voulaient. L’un des brigands lui asséna un coup à l’arrière de la tête. Ils le traînèrent sans ménagement pendant des heures. À un moment Jean senti que l’air avait changé. Il était plus épais et humide. On lui fit descendre des escaliers. Plus d’une fois, il rata la marche et on le retint en le tirant par les poignets. L’angoisse commença à se faire ressentir. Depuis combien de temps, il avait disparu ? Est-ce que ses amis et ses parents étaient au courant de son enlèvement ? Où l’emmenait-on ? Toutes ses questions trottaient dans sa tête. Tout ce qu’il savait, c’est que cela avait un lien avec Eren. Il entendit une porte s’ouvrit et on le lança violemment contre le sol avant de refermer la porte. Il n’y avait plus un seul bruit sauf les pas qui s’éloignaient dans le couloir. Il essaya de garder tout son calme, mais l’angoisse et la peur de mourir commençaient à jouer dans son esprit et une nausée violente le prit aux tripes.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte se rouvrit et on le remit sur ses pieds. Il marcha quelques minutes avant de s’arrêter de nouveau devant une porte. On le fit entrer et arrêter aussitôt. Il sentit quelqu’un tournait autour de lui. De la sueur coulait le long de son dos. Le sac lui fut retiré de la tête.  
-Bienvenue en enfer, ami d'Eren Jaeger.  
\- Qui… qui êtes-vous ?  
\- Désormais ton pire cauchemar. Ta vie ne dépendra que de la bonne coopération d'Eren. S'il refuse alors tu seras purement et simplement exécuté. Maintenant dis-moi ton nom.

Il se retrouva nez à nez avec la personne qu’il n’aurait jamais voulu croiser sur son chemin. Levi Ackerman, l’assassin des bas-fonds. Il déglutit lentement. Cette fois, il savait que sa fin était arrivée.

\- Quoi, mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait moi. Je n’ai rien à voir avec cet idiot suicidaire. Laissez-moi partir, je vous en supplie.  
\- Je déteste répéter la question.

Levi assainit un coup de genou dans l'estomac du prisonnier.

-Jean, je m'appelle Jean Kichstein.  
\- Bien Jean, tu vas être un gentil garçon et obéir en répondant à mes questions. Pourquoi Eren s'est retrouvé chez moi ?  
\- Il avait planifié depuis des années sa fuite pour éviter le mariage forcé. Il avait fait plusieurs tentatives avant, mais à chaque fois son père l'avait retrouvé et à chaque fois, il se prenait une correction le laissant quasiment pour mort. Il a choisi de venir ici, pensant être en sécurité et qu'il y aurait moins de chance qu'il se fasse traquer, mais apparemment, il s'est fait choper l'idiot.  
\- Garde tes commentaires pour toi ou tu ne pourras plus jamais parler.

Jean ferma aussitôt sa grande bouche. Levi ouvrit la porte et le confia au garde afin de le descendre dans les cachots. Arrivé dans sa cellule, on le détacha pour le rattacher cette fois au mur avec des chaînes. Quand la porte se referma, il se retrouva dans le noir. Cette fois, il ne put retenir ses larmes de désespoir. Il se mit à pleurer sans se retenir pendant un long moment. Fatigué par ses heures de lutte, il finit par s’endormir.  
Il ne sait pas combien de temps il se passa, mais la porte s’ouvrit brutalement et on lui remit ses chaînes aux poignets afin de le traîner dans le dédale des couloirs, jusqu’à une porte. On le fit entrer. Il retrouva de nouveau son bourreau, mais aussi Eren. Il écarquilla les yeux devant la façon dont était traité son ami. Il n’avait qu’une envie, tuer le salop devant lui pour avoir osé le brutaliser de la sorte et de le traiter comme un animal.  
-Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous présenter. Alors Eren vas-tu être un bon chien obéissant où devrais-je m'en prendre à tes amis en commençant par cette tête de cheval ?  
\- Allez-vous faire foutre connard ! Eren, ne te laisse pas faire ! Bats-toi !  
Jean reçu un coup à l'estomac le faisant tomber à terre. Il reçut aussitôt un autre coup dans le visage. Un craquement sinistre se faisant entendre. Son nez venait de casser. Il sentait le sang couler contre sa bouche.  
-Arrêtez ! Très bien, je vais vous obéir, mais laissez mes amis. Je vous en supplie.

Jean leva la tête, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Eren avait cédé. Il ne devrait pas et plutôt se battre pour ses idées.

\- Vraiment ? Alors vient en rampant au sol et lèche-moi les bottes pour me supplier de lui laisser la vie.  
Jean aperçut un peu de rébellion dans son regard. Tout n'était pas perdu. Eren devait se battre jusqu'au bout, même si cela devait entraîner sa mort. Il refusait de se faire sauver de cette manière-là.  
-Je m'en doutais ce n'était que du vent.  
Levi arma son pistolet et le posa sur la tempe de Jean. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Même s'il voulait tant qu'Eren se batte, il avait à l'instant même peur pour sa vie et voulait vivre. Il ne voulait pas mourir bêtement.  
Jean finit par rouvrir les yeux en entendant du mouvement. Il vit Eren aux pieds de son tortionnaire.

-Pourquoi Eren ? Pourquoi ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Eren ne le regarda pas et se mit à lécher les bottes de Levi, qui baissa son arme. Jean sentit les larmes brûler ses yeux, mais non, il ne devait pas pleurer.

-Bon chien. Tu sais maintenant qui est ton maître. Continue comme ça.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Levi le repoussa violemment du pied.  
-Ca suffit maintenant. Assis. Débarrassez-moi pour le moment de l'autre perche. Je verrais ce que je fais de lui plus tard.

Jean jeta un dernier regard attristé vers Eren avant d'être ramené vers sa prison. Il se rendit à peine compte quand ils l’ont enchaîné à nouveau au mur. Il était anéanti par l’image d’Eren complètement soumis à son bourreau.

**

Le jour de l’exécution arriva trop rapidement. Mikasa et le reste de la bande se demandaient où était passé Jean. Ils l’avaient cherché sans trouver aucune trace. Tout ce qu’ils savaient, c’étaient que Jean avait quitté la maison en pleine nuit sans revenir. Les parents étaient très inquiets, car cela ne ressemblait pas au comportement de leur fils.

Personne ne savait ce qu’il fallait faire. Vers midi, tout le monde fut obligé de se rendre sur la place publique afin d’assister à l’exécution d’Armin.

-Mais qu’est-ce qu’on va faire ? Demanda Connie.  
\- Gardez notre sang-froid. Si on veut agir, ce sera au dernier moment. Pour l’instant, on doit se rapprocher de l’échafaud. Vous avez tout ce que l’on vous a demandé ?

Tous hochèrent la tête et individuellement se rapprochèrent du lieu de l’exécution. Les soldats firent le tour des maisons afin de rassembler tout le monde. Personne ne pouvait échapper à l’exécution. Un chariot transportant Armin arriva peu de temps après que tout le monde soit présent.

-Mikasa regarde le pauvre Armin. Ils l’ont brutalisé.  
\- Garde surtout ton calme Sasha. Il ne faut rien laisser paraître.  
\- J’ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne sais pas quoi exactement, mais il va se passer quelque chose, j’en suis sûr.

Mikasa savait que l’instinct de Sasha était infaillible. Elle resta donc plus sur ses gardes, surveillant la foule. Elle remarqua aussitôt qu’il y avait du monde, trop de monde pour leur village. Mais elle n’eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions. Armin était traîné jusqu’à la potence. Le bourreau arriva avec le sac afin de cacher son visage. Il regarda en direction de ses amis et leur sourit avant que le noir total arrivât autour de lui.  
Armin ne ressentait pas de peur, non. Il avait pensé à ça pendant les derniers jours et s'était fait une raison de mourir. Il avait pu peut-être aider son meilleur ami. Il sentit la gorge passer autour de sa tête et se serrer autour de son cou. Il entendit le prêtre déblatérer tout un tas de connerie sur la rédemption et le pardon. Soudain des hurlements et des coups de feu se firent entendre.


	6. Mission sauvetage

Chapitre 6 : mission sauvetage

\- Alors Eren, as-tu pris ta décision ?  
\- Oui, je l'ai prise.  
\- Alors, qu'as-tu choisi ?  
\- Je choisis de sauver Armin.  
\- Bien gamin, je vois que tu sais être raisonnable. Mais il va falloir que tu me le prouves ton obéissance. Tu as assez été rebelle contre moi, pour que je doute de ta sincérité.  
\- Comment le prouver ? Et toi comment peux-tu me garantir que tu sauveras Armin ?  
\- Je n'ai rien à te garantir. Ici, c'est moi le maître des lieux et toi un simple jouet. Le jour où je m’ennuierais de toi, je te liquiderai comme tous les autres avant toi. Il n'y a que toi qui dois me prouver ton allégeance et ta soumission.  
\- Espèce de….

Levi lui saisit le menton afin de lui redresser la tête et qu'il puisse voir ses yeux.

\- Tu vois, tu recommences. La seule chose que tu me donnes envie de faire en cet instant et de te corriger encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu crèves.

Eren tenta aussitôt de reculer, mais la prise de Levi sur lui était trop forte.

\- Non !!!! Pitié, je ferais tout ce que tu veux. Mais je ne veux plus qu'un seul de mes amis souffre par ma faute.  
\- Es-tu prêt à tuer ton propre père pour sauver tes amis ?

Il tenta tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper à tout moment. Supplier était déjà assez humiliant pour lui.

Levi vit un imperceptible changement dans le regard d'Eren. Il crut y voir quelques instants de la haine.

\- Je le ferais.  
\- Vraiment ? Pourtant, tu es son sang.  
\- Il n'est rien pour moi.  
\- Et pourquoi donc ?

Eren hésita à continuer. Certes, ses amis, ceux qui travaillaient pour son père connaissaient sa haine envers celui qui l'avait engendré et qui lui avait imposé un mode de vie qu'il refusait ardemment et qu'il combattait quotidiennement. Son père avait tenté tant bien que mal de lui inculquer le mépris des gens qui n'étaient pas de leur rang. Lui n'avait fait que le contraire et était toujours au plus proche de ceux qui en avaient le besoin. Mais cela, il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il n'avait pas assez de confiance pour lui dire. Il avait peur que cela se retourne contre lui, car malgré tout, il savait que c'était son talon d’Achille.

\- Alors, dis-moi pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que je ne le considère pas comme mon père.

Levi savait qu'Eren cachait quelque chose de plus profond. Mais il avait déjà reçu beaucoup pour une journée. Il finirait par apprendre toute la vérité tôt ou tard. Il finit par lâcher prise. Il se recula légèrement et inspecta de haut en bas son jouet. Il finit par lâcher un « Tsk » de désapprobation. Il prit la clef à son ceinturon et ouvrit les chaînes qui entravaient Eren.

\- Suis-moi sans broncher.

Eren hocha docilement la tête et tenta de se lever. Une douleur vive lui vrilla le corps entier et il s'écroula. Certaines de ses blessures s'étaient rouvertes et de nouvelles étaient sûrement apparu. Il gémit de douleur.

\- Putain, tu ne vas pas me faire chier maintenant. Lève-toi tout de suite. Sinon je t'achève de suite.

Eren inspira tout en fermant les yeux et dans un effort colossal se releva. Levi l'emmena guère plus loin que sa propre salle de bains. Contre toute attente, il fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire et ordonna à son esclave d'entrer et de se laver, détestant toujours la saleté. Il quitta sans plus attendre la pièce et sortit de la chambre à la recherche d'Hanji. Il la trouva en train de ruminer dans son bureau.

\- P'tain, t'as toujours autant de bordel.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? T'as déjà fini d'amocher Eren ? Ne compte pas sur moi pour te le rafistoler.  
\- Change-lui juste ses bandages.

Il partit sans attendre sa réponse, mais il l'entendit l'injurier de la plus belle façon qu'il lui connaissait. Il se rendit aussitôt aux cuisines et ordonna qu'un plateau soit apporté dans sa chambre pour l'esclave. Il lui fallait un futur assassin en état et donc le remplumer un peu faisait partit dorénavant de ses priorités. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'Eren se croie sortit de l'enfer non plus. Non le traitement contre toute désobéissance ne changerait pas.

Eren profita de ce moment de répit et de détente dans l'eau chaude. Cela endormis légèrement sa douleur. Il pensa en boucle aux conséquences de son choix. Mais une chose était sûre. Il ne le regrettait absolument pas. Il était prêt à donner sa vie pour ses amis. Il commençait à somnoler quand Hanji débarqua dans la chambre telle une tornade.

\- Eren t'es où ? Levi t'as tué ?

Il sursauta aussitôt.

\- Non, je suis dans la salle de bains.  
\- Ah te voilà ! Comment ça va ? Pas trop amoché ? Laisse moi voir tes blessures. Dis-moi que s'est-il passé après mon départ ?  
\- Rien de spécial. J'ai accepté son marché.  
\- Tu sais Eren, je peux t'appeler Eren, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Euh oui.  
\- Bien. Tu as fait le meilleur choix. Je sais Levi n'est pas un tendre et il n'hésite pas à recourir à la violence, mais si tu veux survivre ici, il va falloir que tu courbes l'échine, mais une fois que tu auras acquis sa confiance, tu verras, tout ira pour le mieux pour toi. Tu sais ici, c'est l'enfer, on est les rejets de la société parce qu'on est différents et qu'on refuse de vivre enchaîner.  
\- Je comprends. Moi-même, je souhaite que l'on puisse tous vivre libre et égaux.

Eren leva aussitôt la tête devant la révélation qu'il venait de faire à Hanji, alors qu'il refusait de la faire à Levi.

\- Euh, non, non oublies ce que je viens de dire.  
\- Pourquoi ? C'est noble, même si c'est irréalisable. Tu sais, on peut le voir dans ton regard que tu es différent des hautes sphères d'en haut. Tu n'as juste pas eu de chance à la naissance. Allez, sort de l'eau que je te soigne tes blessures. Levi m'a demandé de te remettre en état.

Eren se leva avec difficulté. Hanji dû l'aider à sortir de l'eau, à se sécher. Elle désinfecta et pansa toutes les plaies, non sans en même temps râler contre la violence exagérée de Levi. Elle aida ensuite Eren à se remettre sur son lit d'appoint, l'obligeant à se reposer un maximum quand il était seul et à ne plus provoquer Levi, même du regard. Au moment de partir pour Hanji, Petra arriva avec un plateau repas composé d'une espèce de soupe et d'un bout de pain, dont la fraîcheur laissait à désirer. Hanji le força à manger tout, soit disant pour récupérer plus vite. Il avala à contre cœur de son esprit, son estomac ayant lui décidé de le rappeler à son bon souvenir.

Une fois l'ensemble finit, Eren se laissa emporter par les limbes du sommeil.

Levi pendant ce temps-là rejoignit la salle à manger et son équipe d’intervention spéciale. Ils mangèrent dans le calme. À la fin du repas, il convoqua toute l'équipe dans son bureau afin de pouvoir organiser le sauvetage du petit blond.

\- Mais boss, pourquoi risquer nos vies pour une qui n'en a aucune valeur ? Que va-t-il nous apporter ?  
\- Pour le moment pas grand-chose certes, mais il est l'un des moyens de pression pour obtenir le renversement du pouvoir en haut. Si mon instinct ne me trompe pas, le chien n'hésitera pas à mourir pour ses amis et cela n'est pas négligeable.  
\- Comment veux-tu qu'on procède ?  
\- Comme d'habitude Erwin. Nous allons tout simplement nous glisser dans la foule et au bon moment, nous interviendrons.  
\- euh boss, quand tu dis nous ? Tu veux dire que tu viens avec aussi ?  
\- C'est une opération importante, Petra. Je participerai. Que tout le monde aille se reposer et on se retrouve dans 4 heures pour le départ.

Chacun quitta le bureau et Levi retourna dans sa chambre. Il trouva Eren endormi sur son lit de fortune. Il rajouta une bûche dans la cheminée et se prépara à dormir.

L'heure du réveil arriva trop rapidement pour Levi, qui commençait à ressentir les effets des nuits courtes depuis l'arrivée du morveux. Il se leva. Pendant un moment, il hésita à le réveiller, mais il n'en vit pas l'utilité sachant qu'il ne venait pas avec eux au combat. Il se prépara promptement et referma la porte à clef. Il fit un détour par la chambre d'Hanji qu'il mit par contre sans retenu au pied du lit. Il lui tendit la clef de la chambre et lui ordonna de s'occuper de son chien le temps de son absence.

Toute son équipe l'attendait près des écuries. Chacun avait préparé son cheval et son équipement. Depuis quelques années, ils pouvaient se vanter d'avoir l'avantage du terrain grâce à des équipements tridimensionnels. Ils quittèrent rapidement les bas-fonds, galopant dans l'obscurité du passage. À la sortie, ils ne rencontrèrent pour une fois personne. Le jour était pourtant levé depuis un moment. Ils laissèrent leurs chevaux en lisière du bois. Petra fut chargée de les garder.

Ils entrèrent d'un peu partout dans le village se mêlant aux habitants du village que les soldats sortaient sans ménagement des maisons pour que tout le monde se regroupe au centre du village. Chacun se mêla à la foule prenant position comme convenu.

Levi jeta des regards circulaires afin de voir toutes les possibilités de retrait qu'ils avaient. Il repéra un groupe de jeune qui l'intrigua. D'un signe de la tête, il ordonna à Erd de se rapprocher d'eux afin d'écouter ce qui se disait.

Au bout de quelques minutes Erd revint vers Levi.

\- Apparemment, ce sont des amis au blond. Si on les laisse faire, ils risquent de tout foutre en l'air boss.  
\- OK. On va changer de plan. On attend qu'il ait monté le mioche et on y va. Préparez tous vos fumigènes. Cela nous servira pour la fuite. Si possible massacrez tous les soldats au passage.

Le blond arriva entouré de soldat à l'heure prévue. Levi lut dans les yeux du gamin de la détermination. Il était prêt à affronter la mort. Il dut reconnaître cette bravoure pour un morveux si jeune. On le traîna à la potence et après un discours de la part des bourreaux, on lui mit un sac sur la tête. C'est à ce moment que Levi donna le signal.

Tout se passa très rapidement. Les fumigènes furent tirés et des coups de feu fusèrent dans tous les coins, les soldats tombèrent comme des mouches, ne sachant pas où étaient l'ennemi. Levi monta sur la potence, sortit son couteau et trancha rapidement la corde qui était autour du cou du blondinet. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut les autres amis d'Eren s'approcher. Ils valaient mieux qu'ils dégagent s'ils ne voulaient pas y laisser leur peau aussi.

Levi tira Armin sans ménagement.

\- Fait ce que je te dit et tu vivras.

Armin ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait autour de lui. Tout était obscur avec le sac sur la tête. Il avait senti la corde autour de son cou devenir plus légère et on le tirait vers on ne sait où. Une voix sombre et menaçante, lui disait pourtant de le suivre sans faire d'histoires. Il ne la connaissait pas. Mais pour une raison inconnue, il décida de la suivre sans broncher. Ses mains étaient toujours entravées par une corde. On le tira sur plusieurs mètres avant de se sentir soulevé et déposé tel un fétu sur un cheval devant quelqu'un.

\- Boss, ils vont arriver. On doit foutre le camp.  
\- Tout le monde est là ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Erwin garde le précieusement. Tout le monde dans le passage et plus vite que ça.

Dans le village s'était la panique générale. Les amis d'Eren n'ont pas eu le temps d'intervenir qu'Armin avait disparu avec des types qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas. Était-ce les mêmes qui avaient enlevé Jean ? Ils tentèrent de les poursuivre, mais la fumée et les coups de feu les en empêchèrent. Mikasa vit impuissante partir encore un de ses amis proches.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au passage et s'y engouffrèrent sans plus attendre. Levi laissa quelques hommes à l'entrée pour surveiller tout mouvement ennemi extérieur.

Quand ils arrivèrent au quartier général, Levi ordonna que le nouveau prisonnier soit emmené dans ses quartiers.

Erwin descendit de cheval et fit descendre Armin le plus doucement possible, il lui ôta le sac qui lui cachait la vue.

\- Je suis où ?  
\- Dans les bas-fonds. Désolé pour toi, tu quittes un enfer pour un autre. Enfin tout dépendra de comment va obéir Eren. Suis-moi sans faire d'histoires et il ne t'arrivera rien de fâcheux pour le moment.

Armin obéit docilement face à cet homme imposant par sa stature. Il était encore sous le choc pour opérer toute résistance et s'il avait bien compris, Eren était prisonnier ici.

Levi fut le premier à entrer dans la chambre. Il trouva le gamin assis sur son lit, le regard perdu dans le vide.

\- Au pied, le chien. Tout de suite !

Eren lança un regard meurtrier à Levi avant de se lever et d'obéir à Levi. Ce dernier laissa échapper un sourire de satisfaction devant la soumission de son jouet.

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Nous avons récupéré le blond. Maintenant, tu n'as plus qu'à tenir ta parole.

À ces mots, la porte s'ouvrit et Eren aperçut Armin derrière le grand blond.


	7. Le temps des retrouvailles

Chapitre 7 : le temps des retrouvailles

Armin se tenait en face de lui. Il n’en revenait toujours pas, son meilleur ami était finalement libre. Quoique libre dans les bas-fonds était un euphémisme. Mais en tout cas, il avait échappé à la mort. Eren voulut bouger pour le prendre dans ses bras. Mais aussitôt, un pied atterrit dans son visage.

\- Je ne t’ai pas autorisé à bouger, il me semble.  
\- Eren !!!! Arrêtez de le brutaliser !!!! S’écria Armin  
\- Toi le champignon, on ne t’a rien demandé. Si tu ne veux pas subir le même traitement, alors mets la en veilleuse.  
\- Non, ne touche pas à Armin.

Eren toussa et cracha du sang suite au coup reçu en pleine face.

\- Tsk, évite de tout dégueulasser.  
\- Alors arrête de me frapper.  
\- Oh, est-ce que j’ai entendu quelque chose ?  
\- Non, je n’ai rien dit, Monsieur, répondit Eren en baissant la tête.  
\- Bien. Je suis dans mon jour de bonté aujourd’hui. Je te laisse une heure avec ton ami. Tentez quoi que ce soit pour vous évader et je vous exécute tous les deux.

Levi quitta aussitôt la chambre, laissant les deux prisonniers ensembles.

Au début Eren et Armin n’osèrent pas bouger. Ils attendirent que les pas se soient suffisamment éloignés. Armin se jeta alors au cou de son ami, avant de se reculer en l’entendant gémir de douleur.

\- Oh mon dieu, Eren, qu’est-ce qu’ils t’ont fait ? Et pourquoi es-tu nu ?  
\- Ne t’en fais pas, je vais bien mieux, maintenant que je sais que tu es en vie. J’ai eu si peur quand Jean m’a annoncé que mon père t’avait fait mettre aux arrêts pour t’exécuter. Je m’en veux tellement de tous les ennuis que j’ai pu te causer. Ton grand-père doit être fou d’inquiétude.  
\- Grand-père est mort. Il a été tué par les soldats, le soir où ils ont débarqué et où ils ont tout détruit. Personne n’a eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait.  
\- Je suis désolé, Armin. Tout est de ma faute.  
\- Tu n’y es pour rien. Ton père est l’unique responsable. Mais tu m’as dit que Jean te l’avaitt dit. Où est-il ?  
\- Quelque part dans les cachots, mais je ne sais pas où exactement. Il a été capturé deux jours avant ton exécution.  
\- Je comprends alors pourquoi je ne l’ai pas vu sur la place de la ville.  
\- Mais dis moi, comment cela s’est passé ?  
\- Ton père avait obligé tous les villageois à se rassembler sur la place du village pour assister à l’exécution. Quand on m’y a emmené, j’ai vu Mikasa et les autres, mais Jean n’était pas là. Je sais qu’il peut être trouillard de temps en temps, mais je le voyais mal ne pas aider tout le monde. J’en ai donc déduit qu’il lui était arrivé quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas encore quoi. Le pauvre, je le plains surtout vu son caractère. Il a beau ne pas aimer le risque, je suis sûr qu’il leur a donné du fil à retordre.  
\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Il était salement amoché.  
\- Par contre dis-moi pourquoi es tu dans cette tenue ?  
\- Une sorte d’humiliation de la part de Levi. Il veut que je sois son animal de compagnie.  
\- Il a une drôle de façon de traiter un animal de compagnie. Désolé, de dire ça. Mais t’es couvert de bleus et de bandages.  
\- Il m’a cassé des côtes, mais pour le moment, je suis vivant. Il y a des moments où il est hyper violent et d’autres où il est plus prévenant.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Ben, il peut me battre, car je refuse de lui baiser les pieds et l’instant d’après, il va faire couler l’eau dans la baignoire pour que je puisse me laver. Il veut que je rampe au sol, et en même temps, il fait attention à ce que mes bandages soient changés. J’ai même gagné un lit pour dormir. Pourtant, j’ai du mal à vouloir lui obéir.  
\- Je vois. La seule chose qui te pousse à te prosterner à ses pieds, ne serait-ce pas parque qu’il a Jean en otage et maintenant moi ?  
-....  
\- Eren, qu’est-ce qu’on t’a déjà dit ? Vis pour toi et ne te soucie pas de nous. On a fait nos propres choix et on est prêt à mourir pour. Tu as eu le courage de quitter tout alors qu’un avenir sans soucis s’offrait à toi…..  
\- Un avenir imposé par mon père qui ne voulait que plus de gloire et de notoriété, sans compter l’argent. Je n’étais qu’un pion dans leur partie d’échec. J’ai toujours détesté mon père pour ce qu’il me forçait à faire. Plus d’une fois, j’ai essayé de le tuer, mais à chaque fois, j’ai échoué.  
\- Eren. Je ne le savais pas. Tu ne me l’avais pas dit.  
\- Tu crois que cela se crie sur tous les toits. Généralement, vous ne me voyez pas pendant presque une semaine ou un mois.  
\- Je croyais que tu partais étudier à la capitale.  
\- Depuis que je vous ai tous rencontré, même cette tête brûlée de Jean, j’ai eu envie de vivre comme vous, avec peu de choses, mais libre.  
\- Mais finalement, tu te retrouves à nouveau prisonnier.  
\- Pas pour longtemps. Je te jure que je trouverai un moyen et que je le tuerais de mes propres mains.  
\- Sais-tu au moins pourquoi il te garde en vie pour le moment. Ce n’est pas un homme qui jouerait avec quelqu’un.  
\- Il veut se servir de moi pour quelque chose.  
\- Et tu as accepté ?  
\- C’était la condition pour ta liberté.  
\- Non, Eren, tu n’aurais pas dû.

La porte s’ouvrit en grand sur Levi et Erwin.

\- La récréation est terminée pour vous deux. Erwin, je te laisse t’occuper du champignon. Évite de trop l'abîmer.  
\- Pour qui me prends-tu ? Armin suis-moi. Je vais te montrer où tu vas vivre désormais.  
\- Où l’emmenez-vous ?  
\- Cela ne te regarde pas.

Armin serra la main de son ami, avant de se lever et de suivre docilement le grand blond. Levi referma la porte derrière les deux hommes.

\- Bien maintenant que je n'ai rempli pas part du contrat, cela va être à ton tour.  
\- Qu’est-ce que vous me voulez ?  
\- Rien de bien compliqué. Dans une semaine, un homme très important doit venir voir ton vieux. Ta mission sera de l’exécuter, ni plus, ni moins.  
\- Et si je refuse ?  
\- Je doute que ton ami le champignon aime le traitement qu’on lui réserve dans ces cas. Il faut dire qu’il y a peu d’occupation ici et mes hommes ont besoin de se soulager de temps en temps.  
\- Espèces d’enfoirés. Laisse Armin en dehors de ça.  
\- Alors vas-tu le faire ?  
\- Je n'ai pas le choix.  
\- Je n'ai pas le choix. Demain, nous testerons ta capacité au combat.

***

Armin suivait Erwin dans le dédale des couloirs. Il ne savait pas où on l’emmenait. Mais il ne semblait pas descendre. Erwin s’arrêta à une porte qu’il ouvrit pour le laisser passer. Armin entra et fut étonné du lieu où il avait atterri.  
La porte se referma derrière lui, le laissant seul avec Erwin.

\- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas dans un cachot comme Jean ?  
\- Cela ne serra pas nécessaire. Tu nous es plus utile que Jean.  
\- Mais ceci est votre chambre.  
\- En effet. Tu dormiras désormais ici. Tu as vu comment était traité Eren ?  
\- Oui, pire qu’un animal.  
\- Ne tant fait pas, je ne compte pas t’humilier ainsi. Je ne suis pas du même genre que Levi, à moins que tu m’y pousses. Mais il a été décidé que tu serais mon propre animal de compagnie. Par contre si Eren refuse d’exécuter la mission qu’on lui assigne, tu ne seras plus qu’un tas de morceaux de viande une fois que tous les hommes du quartier général te seront passés dessus. Et ils sont une cinquantaine.

Armin recula aussitôt et se heurta au bureau.  
\- Ne me touchez pas.  
\- Pour le moment, je voudrais vérifier tes blessures. Tu ferais mieux aussi de coopérer. Nous avons besoin de toi vivant. Donc coopère et tout se passera bien.

Erwin s’approcha d’Armin. Une fois à sa hauteur, il lui leva le visage et le tourna afin de voir les ecchymoses qui le couvraient. Il pesta devant le nombre de bleu qui lui couvrait juste la tête.

\- Déshabille-toi complètement. Je reviens dans quelques minutes. Une fois fais assis toi sur la chaise et attend.

Erwin quitta la pièce non sans l’avoir fermé à clef avant.

Armin serra ses bras autour de lui. Cet homme avait quelque chose qui l’attirait et l’effrayait en même temps. Quand Erwin revint, il put constater qu’Armin avait docilement obéi. Il le fait se lever. Ce dernier se sentait humilier de se retrouver nu comme un vers devant un inconnu et ennemi. Erwin lui fit lever les bras et inspecta chaque parcelle de peau. Ses doigts frôlaient la peau du plus jeune qui ne put retenir un frisson. Cela le fit sourire qui s’effaça en constatant les plaies infectées du dos. Il allait devoir enlever tout ce qui était purulent.

\- Va t’allonger sur le ventre sur le lit.

Armin se dirigea vers le lit avec un boule qui se formait dans la gorge. Erwin s’approcha de lui avec plusieurs bouteilles et des compresses.

\- Bois ça, cul sec, lui dit-il en tendant une fiole d’eau-de-vie,  
\- Je préfère être à jeûn si c’est pour être violé.  
\- Je t’ai dit de boire, ça. Je vais devoir gratter tes plaies infectées pour enlever le pue. Je doute que tu veuilles rester sobre pour endurer la douleur.

Armin déglutit et finit par boire la fiole. Il toussa lorsque le liquide coula dans sa gorge. Rapidement, il sentit sa tête tourner. Erwin le repositionna correctement et alla chercher une bassine d’eau chaude. Il commença par humidifier les plaies afin qu’elles soient moins dures à gratter. Puis avec une compresse d’alcool, il commença à appuyer faisant sortir beaucoup de pus. Armin se mit à hurler de douleur. Erwin le maintint tout le temps de l’opération. Rapidement, les cris furent remplacés par des petits bruits de sanglots, puis par le silence.

Erwin regarda le visage du gamin. Il constata qu’il avait fini par s’évanouir. Cela lui arrangea les choses et il put terminer de nettoyer les plaies tranquillement. Une fois finit, il rhabilla le gamin avec des vêtements à lui et l’allongea sous ses draps.


	8. l'entraînement

Chapitre 8 : l’entraînement au combat

Eren avait réussi enfin à passer une nuit correcte depuis longtemps, compte tenu des circonstances. Il se sentait soulagé de savoir Armin hors de danger pour le moment. Mais toutes ses emmerdes n’étaient pas finies.

Quand il émergea enfin de sa nuit, Levi était partit depuis un moment. Pour une fois, il ne s’était pas pris un coup dans les côtes. Il se redressa et s’étira, grimaçant quand ses blessures se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir.

Hanji débarqua au même moment avec sa trousse de soin. Elle était passablement énervée quand elle franchit la porte.

\- Si jamais t’as osé lever encore une fois le pied sur le pauvre Eren, je te ferais bouffer tes couilles sans assaisonnement.  
\- Euh… bonjour Hanji.  
\- Ah, Eren !!!!! Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? Pas de signe bizarre ? Rien d’anormal ? Est-ce que Levi t’as encore battu ? Dis-moi tout.  
\- ça peut aller. Non. Non et non.  
\- Ah tant mieux. Bon, je vais vérifier tes blessures. Il m’a dit qu’aujourd’hui, tu allais démarrer l’entraînement. Mais je suis contre. Tu as quand même des côtes de fêlées. Normalement, c’est repos complet pour au moins 3 semaines. Il exagère quand même.  
\- Ne vous en faites pas Hanji. Je ferais le plus attention possible pour ne pas aggraver les blessures. Quoique s’il m’arrivait quelque chose, ce ne serait pas gênant. On serait enfin débarrassé de moi.

Hanji le saisit par les épaules.  
\- Ne dis plus jamais ça. Chaque vie est précieuse. Ne l’oublie jamais. Et puis si tu meurs, j’en connais un qui serait malheureux sans son jouet.  
\- Tu parles, comme si j’aimais me faire tabasser à longueur de journée.

Hanji changea les pansements d’Eren. Par moment Eren était effrayé par cette femme.

Il eut le droit à un petit-déjeuner afin qu’il puisse tenir la journée. Il ne revit pas Levi avant le début de l’entraînement. On lui donna quelques vêtements à titre exceptionnel. Ce fut pour lui un soulagement d’avoir de nouveau quelque chose sur lui. Il se sentait moins exposé.

Ce fut Erd qui l’emmena à travers le dédale des couloirs. Il fut conduit dans une pièce couverte de tatamis. Il y avait peu de monde. Eren pensa aussitôt que c’était pour éviter le moindre débordement. On le fit patienter un moment, le temps de délimiter la zone de combat et de ramener les équipements.  
Levi débarqua peu de temps après. Son visage n’exprimait rien du tout. Il était suivi d’Erwin et de deux types qui tenaient Jean.

En ne voyant pas Armin avec eux, il regarda Levi.

\- Qu’avez-vous fait d’Armin ?  
\- Ne t’en fait pas pour lui. Il se repose pour le moment. J’ai dû lui nettoyer certaines blessures infectées et…  
\- La ferme Erwin, il n'a pas besoin de connaître les détails. Bon commençons, on n'a pas toute la journée non plus. Si jamais tu ne t’entraînes pas correctement, s’est tête de cheval qui prendra la sanction. Et si cela ne suffit pas, on utilisera le champignon.  
\- Pas la peine de me menacer, j’ai dit que j’allais le faire.  
\- Erd, tu commences et ne le ménages pas.  
\- Bien boss.

Des protections furent données à Eren. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour s’habituer à bouger malgré la douleur lancinante dans ses côtes. Il encaissa serrant les dents.

Malgré l’ordre de son boss, Erd frappait, mais retenait ses coups au moment de l’impact afin de ne pas blesser plus Eren, s’il voulait qu’il soit en état d’effectuer sa mission.

Inconsciemment, Eren suivait des yeux chaque mouvement de son adversaire. Au bout d’une bonne demi-heure malgré qu’il était déjà essoufflé, il se mit à esquiver plus facilement. Erd fut étonné aux premiers abords, mais se mit aussitôt à enchaîner un peu plus vite les échanges.

Au moment où Eren aperçut enfin un point vulnérable, il lança une attaque. Mais une douleur violente le prit sur le côté et il se courba, crachant du sang. Erd s’arrêta net. 

\- Merde fait chier, lança-t-il en tapant du poing contre le tatamis.  
\- Oye, je ne t’ai pas autorisé à dégueulasser le sol.   
\- La ferme. Cela ne serait pas arrivé si tu ne m’avais pas mis dans cette état.

Personne ne vit Levi se lever et se déplacer vers Eren. Tous écarquillèrent les yeux, quand ils le virent le tirer par les cheveux et frotter son visage dans les taches au sol. Personne n’osa intervenir.

\- Ah qui tu crois t’adresser comme ça ? Le chien ici c’est toi. Ne l’oublie pas.

Il finit par lâcher Eren et retourna à sa place. 

Jean de son côté lançait un regard noir au bourreau de son ami.

\- Ordure, crevure, vous allez voir. C’est moi qui vais vous crever. Espèce de sale enfoiré….

Jean ne put dire un mot de plus, le souffle manquant soudainement. Levi venait de lui administrer un violent coup de genou en plein l’estomac. il enchaîna ainsi une paire de coups avant de se stopper suite à la supplication d’Eren. jean gisait inerte au sol, entouré par ses deux gardiens.

\- Arrêtes, s’il te plaît. Si tu dois battre quelqu’un, défoule toi sur moi, mais pas sur mes amis.  
\- Tu es beaucoup trop utile pour que je te tue pour le moment. Et face de cheval n’avait qu’à fermer sa gueule au lieu de la ramener. Hanji occupe toi de lui. Il doit reprendre l’entraînement immédiatement.

Hanji déboula sur le tatami avec sa trousse de secours et Molbit sur les talons. Après l’avoir examiné, elle lança un regard noir à Levi.

\- Il ne tiendra pas la journée à ce rythme. C’est de la folie.  
\- Je n'ai pas demandé ton avis la binoclarde. Rafistole-le, c’est tout.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux que…  
\- C’est bon, je vais bien. On peut continuer.  
\- Tu vois, il va bien. Retourne à ta place quatre zyeux

Eren se remit debout en titubant. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour être à nouveau sûr de ses jambes. Quand le combat reprit cette fois, Levi s’en mêla. Tout en observant, il ordonna à Eren de bouger de telle ou telle façon. Au début réticent à obéir, il finit par écouter. Il para plus facilement les attaques de Erd.

Leurs échanges durèrent une bonne heure avant que Levi finisse par décider de mettre fin le temps d’une pause. Eren tomba aussitôt à terre, essoufflé comme s’il avait courut un marathon. Ses côtes lui avaient fait un peu moins mal quand il avait suivi les directives de son tortionnaire. Ce dernier d’ailleurs s’avança vers lui et se positionna au niveau de sa tête. Il laissa tomber une serviette chaude. Il apprécia cet unique geste de compassion de la part de son bourreau. Hanji vérifia ses blessures et lui administra un analgésique léger afin de le soulager un peu de la douleur.

L’entraînement reprit avec cette fois en adversaire Gunther. L’exercice se compliqua, car cette fois ce n’était pas un combat à mains nues. Ils utilisèrent de faux couteaux. Ils ne s’arrêtèrent qu’au moment de déjeuner. On apporta à Eren un peu de nourriture et il dut durant ce temps rester sous surveillance dans le gymnase. Il était, dans un sens, soulagé de ne pas être à nouveau traité comme un chien dans la cantine. Le pain qu’il mangea n’était pas de première qualité et il avait même un goût de moisi, mais il avait tellement faim, qu’il ne fit pas la fine bouche.

Jean avait été redescendu à sa cellule. Eren s’inquiéta de l’état de son ami. Il espérait qu’on lui prodiguerait un minimum de soin. Il pensa aussi que Levi évitait tout risque d’évasion possible en le séparant en permanence de ses amis. De plus son inquiétude grandit en songeant à son ami Armin. C’était vrai, qu’il avait mauvaise mine quand il l’avait vu hier. Mais ce dernier avait refusé de lui parler de ce qu’il avait subi durant sa captivité, contournant à chaque fois le sujet.

Petra revint rapidement à la salle d’entraînement, prenant la relève du garde. Quand ils ne furent que tous les deux, il osa enfin lui adresser la parole.

\- Euh, excuse-moi. As-tu des nouvelles de mon ami Armin ?  
\- Non aucune. C’est Erwin qui l'a à sa charge. Je sais juste qu’ils partagent la même chambre. Mais il a pris un plateau pour lui apporter à manger. Donc je pense que tout va bien pour lui.  
\- Ah merci.  
\- Tu sais Eren, il ne faut pas t’en faire. Je suis sûr que tant que tu mettras toute ta volonté à obéir et à faire de ton mieux, il ne lui arrivera rien. Je sais que cela peut te paraître être une lourde responsabilité, mais tu dois la tenir coûte que coûte pour aider tes amis.  
\- Et Jean, tu penses qu’on le soignera ?  
\- Levi n’apprécie pas les types de son genre. Pour le moment, il faut juste espérer que sa cellule ne soit pas trop humide.  
\- Tu m’as dis que je devais le comprendre, mais je me dis que lui aussi devrais essayer de comprendre les autres. Personne ne peut le contredire sous peine de risquer sa peau. Je vois pas en quoi son envie de libérer le monde d’en bas se retrouve.  
\- Il te paraît dur car il a été élevé comme cela, mais je t'assure qu’il fait attention au bien être de chacun. Bon aller termine de manger, il va bientôt revenir et il ne sera pas content du tout si tu ne termines pas ton plateau.

L’entraînement reprit rapidement sous les conseils de Levi. Sa voix était toujours cassante, il ne montrait aucune émotion aux autres. Eren fit de léger progrès, mais il y avait encore énormément de travail. Le soir venu, Eren tomba comme une masse sur sa couchette. Son corps refusait de faire un mouvement de plus. La fatigue l’abrutissait. Pourtant, il avait oublié une chose primordiale, Levi. Ce dernier en arrivant dans la chambre le tira par le col du tee-shirt et le traîna littéralement dans la salle de bains.

\- Hors de question d’avoir un porc qui dort dans la chambre. Lave-toi avant de dormir.

Il partit laissant Eren gisant sur le sol de la salle de bains. Celui-ci mit quelques minutes pour se redresser et se diriger vers la baignoire. Il fit couler l’eau chaude. Quand il entra dedans, il sentit tous ses muscles se détendre d’un coup. Il s’appuya contre la paroi et ferma les yeux. Depuis combien de temps, il n’avait pas pu prendre un vrai bain ? Il ne se rappelait plus. Il avait l’impression que cela faisait une éternité depuis qu’il avait quitté le confort de la maison familiale. En y repensant, des souvenirs sur la raison de sa fuite, le firent grimacer de dégoût. Pourquoi était-il né dans une famille comme cela ? Ce fut en pleine réflexion qu’Eren finit par s’endormir dans l’eau.

**  
Levi revint du dîner avec Hanji, afin qu’elle puisse changer les pansements d’Eren. Il sentit la colère monter en lui en n’apercevant pas le gosse dans la pièce. Il remarqua la porte de salle de bains toujours entrouverte comme il l’avait laissé.

\- Eren si tu ne sors pas de l’eau tout de suite, je t’y noie.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il ouvrit rageusement la porte. Il le découvrit endormi dans la baignoire, le raffut qu’il avait fait ne l’ayant pas réveillé. Il allait plonger sa misérable tête dans l’eau pour le réveiller quand Hanji le stoppa dans son élan.

\- Tu l’as assez malmené pour la journée. Insiste comme ça et il ne te servira à rien. Je sais que tu as la haine envers ceux d’en haut, mais regardes le, il est différent des autres. Il nous aiderait à notre cause plus facilement si on le convainc que si tu continues de le matraquer. Fait marcher un peu ta cervelle de temps en temps.  
\- Tsss. La ferme binoclarde et soigne le dans ces cas-là avant de dégager de ma chambre que tu contamines par ta connerie.  
\- Sors le de l’eau, sinon je ne pourrais rien faire.

Contre toute joie, il dut se résoudre à le faire sortir de l’eau et le déposa sur sa paillasse qui lui servait de lit. Hanji lui changea les pansements et s’éclipsa rapidement.

Levi regarda un long moment le visage endormi du gamin. Malgré toutes les traces violacées qui dénaturaient son visage. bien qu’il n’eut rien dit pendant l’entraînement de l’après midi, il avait entendu l’échange avec Petra. Bien que sa première volonté était de remonter les bretelles à la jeunes filles pour avoir osé se lier presque d’amitié avec le prisonnier, les paroles qu’elles avaient dites eurent plus d’impact que prévu. Il savait maintenant pourquoi Eren se rebellait un peu moins. Cela le décevait au début, mais il savait maintenant que c’était juste pour garder ses amis en vie.

Il finit par se coucher et s’endormit rapidement.

Eren ne sut jamais comment il avait atterri dans son lit.

Dès le deuxième jour d’entraînement, Levi ne vint plus qu’en fin de journée pour voir où en était l’évolution. Il ne revit pas non plus Jean. Il avait quelques nouvelles d’Armin uniquement quand c’était au tour d’Erwin de lui tenir compagnie. Ce dernier n’hésitait pas à vanter les mérites de son meilleur ami. Eren était, dans un sens, heureux qu’il aille mieux. Eren apprit durant ces quelques jours d’entraînement l’art de tuer son ennemi, à se déplacer sans se faire remarquer. Ces longues journées, lui permirent de quitter sa prison. Il ne fut pas autorisé néanmoins à voir ses amis. Petit à petit il sympathisa avec chacun de ses mentors.

Les jours défilèrent rapidement. Les blessures d’Eren guérirent aussi assez vite. Il n’avait plus reçu la moindre correction de Levi. Ce dernier bien qu’il ne fit rien ouvertement, surveilla à ce qu’Eren mange à peu prêt correctement, comme l’avait suggéré Hanji.

La veille de sa mission, Levi lui imposa le repos total. Il put néanmoins voir ses amis et constater de leur bon état de santé.


	9. l'assassinat

chapitre 09 : l’assassinat

POV EREN

La sueur coulait le long de mes tempes. J’avais la vie de mes amis entre mes mains, et pour les sauver, je devais en ôter une autre. Certes, on m’avait préparé durant la semaine à tuer quelqu’un de sang-froid. Malgré le fait qu’ils étaient mes ennemis, ils me donnèrent tous des conseils pour réussir ma mission. Je n’étais pas parti seul. Levi en personne voulait voir de quoi j’étais capable et si j’allais mener à bien ma mission. Je suis sûr que si je foirais la mission, il n’hésiterait pas à m’exécuter sur place.

Il m’avait réveillé vers 4h du matin. Ici, il était très dur de deviner l’heure, car, les endroits où le soleil perçait la roche étaient rares. Nous avions mangé dans le silence le plus total. Pour une fois, on m’avait autorisé à manger avec les désignés d’office pour la mission. On n'était pas très nombreux. Il y avait Erd, Aurouo, Petra, Gunther et Levi. En gros, je partais sous l’escorte de l’élite. Pour partir, Erd m’avait apporté une tenue, plus discrète et qui permettait de se mouvoir aisément.

On me fit prendre une monture, mais je n’avais aucune chance de fuite possible. Je m’étais retrouvé au milieu de tout le monde et donc aucune ouverture de fuite possible. De toute façon, ils auraient eu tôt fait de me rattraper. Mes côtes étaient toujours douloureuses pour galoper sur un terrain scabreux

…..

Le groupe galopa pendant presque deux heures avant de s’arrêter pas très loin de l’ancienne demeure d’Eren. Ce dernier eut un coup de nostalgie et de nombreux souvenirs refirent surface. La sécurité autour du domaine avait été renforcée. Ils se cachèrent en lisière de forêt après avoir laissé les chevaux assez loin pour ne pas être remarqués, mais pas trop non plus pour quand le moment de la fuite sonnerait.

Ils durent encore patienter quelques heures. Levi avait prévu l’assassinat durant le bal donné en l’honneur de l’émissaire du roi, celui qui était la cible d’Eren. Comme son père en avait l’habitude, il donnait un bal masqué. L’équipe de Levi devait se joindre au personnel qui ferait le service, tandis que Levi et Eren, se mêlaient à la foule d’invité. Il y avait un avantage à ce système, c’est que les gardes ne fouillaient pas les gens de la noblesse comme à chaque fois.

Mais une chose échappait encore à Eren. Comment son père pouvait-il recevoir l’émissaire du roi et faire une fête alors que le mariage avec la princesse avait dû être annulé ?

Peu de temps avant le début de la soirée, Levi entraîna Eren vers une petite maison isolée où ils se changèrent pour la soirée. L’escouade était partie plusieurs heures auparavant pour prendre leur place au sein du personnel.

Quelqu’un frappa à la porte de la maison. Levi sur ses gardes alla ouvrit prudemment jusqu’à ce qu’il laisse entrer la personne. Une fois à l’intérieur, ils se firent une accolade. Eren n’en revenait pas que son tortionnaire puissent être ainsi avec des gens.

\- Ça fait un bye Levi. Tu n’as pas changé. Isabel, n’arrête pas de te réclamer.  
\- Tu ne l’as pas ramené avec toi ? C’est étonnant.  
\- Normal, j’évite de lui faire courir le moindre risque, elle est déjà dans son 5ème mois.  
\- Encore, un rejeton ne t’a pas suffi.  
\- C’est à elle qui faut le dire.  
\- Tu as ce que je t’ai demandé ?  
\- Oui. Tiens voici les armes parfaitement dissimulables dans vos costumes. Comme demandé, un poignard léger mais très résistant. Dehors, il y a la calèche que tu voulais avec de vraies armoiries. Je vous attendrais au point de rendez-vous avec vos chevaux.  
\- Ok. On y va le chien.  
\- Arrête de m’appeler comme ça, murmura entre ses dents Eren.  
\- Oh, je vois que tu as un nouveau jouet. Essayes de ne pas le casser trop vite celui-là.  
\- Tant qu’il me sera utile, il n’y a aucun risque.

Chacun se mit en route avec en-tête sa mission. Levi et Eren arrivèrent rapidement au domaine des Jaeger. Cela fit bizarre à Eren de revenir ici. Le masque qu’il portait, camouflait une bonne partie de son visage. Levi, lui avait ordonné de ne pas prononcer un seul mot de la soirée afin de ne pas gâcher la mission.

En entrant dans la bâtisse, Eren eut l’impression de ne l’avoir jamais quitté. Il reconnut aussitôt la plupart du personnel en plus de l’escouade Levi. Ils furent introduits dans la salle de bal. Combien de fois avait-il assisté à une soirée ? Trop à son goût. Tout brillait à l’intérieur. Eren sentait l’arnaque à pleins nez. Il reconnut quelques personnes de la haute noblesse. On ne pouvait dire qu’Eren avait disparu de cette maison. Tout était fait pour faire comme si rien était. La musique s’arrêta enfin et en haut de l’escalier principal, Grisha apparut au côté de l’émissaire du roi et d’un jeune garçon.

Eren se figea aussitôt. Levi qui était à côté, sentit une main, serrer sa manche. Il fallait l’envoyer chier quand il capta le regard et le visage pâle de son esclave. Il suivit les yeux d’Eren et comprit à ce moment-là pourquoi le gamin semblait figé dans le temps. Le garçon présent au côté de Grisha était le portrait trait pour trait d’Eren. Même lui pouvait avoir des doutes sur la version à côté de lui.

Aussitôt tout se fit plus clair dans sa tête. Il savait pourquoi, il n’y avait pas eu plus de recherche pour Eren. Son père avait déjà prévu ce risque en prenant soin d’avoir une doublure pour mener son plan jusqu’au bout. Eren serrait les dents devant ce spectacle qui lui donnait envie de vomir.

\- Pour le moment, tu ne bouges pas le gamin. Tu ne dois t’occuper uniquement de ta cible et de rien d’autre. Je m’occuperais de l’autre élément. Garde ton calme, la réussite de la mission en dépend.  
\- Mais je ne peux pas, laisser,....  
\- Eren ! Contrôle-toi pour le moment, lui murmura-t-il près de l’oreille.

****  
Pov Eren

Je rageais intérieurement. Je regardais cette copie trop parfaite descendre les escaliers. Comment avait-il osé faire cela ? Et surtout depuis combien de temps ce manège durait ? Je n’avais qu’une envie, les éclater tous les deux. Montrer aux yeux de tous quel salopard était mon père.

Je le voyais faire le tour des invités. Je sentais le regard lourd de Levi sur moi. Oui, garde moi bien à l’œil, car de tes ordres, j’en ai rien à foutre. Je ne veux qu’une chose, tuer ce porc et cette merde de copie. Mon connard de géniteur s’arrêta devant nous et nous salua. Je ne su pas comment j’ai pu faire semblant de sourire et de m’incliner devant cette clownerie.

La soirée démarra enfin. Il nous fallait attendre encore jusque minuit. Levi profita des mouvements de la foule pour me tirer vers une fenêtre ouverte.

\- Je te le répète une dernière fois, reste calme et exécute la mission à la lettre. Sinon je te descends sur place. Dans un sens, cela m’arrangerait, car ainsi, la supercherie de ton père tomberait à l’eau. T’as pigé, gamin ?  
\- Oui, j’ai compris. Pas besoin de me le redire.  
\- Bien, je voulais être sûr.

Levi avait fini par me lâcher et nous étions de retour à l’intérieur. Je le regardais profiter allègrement de la soirée en dansant avec de nombreuses filles. Mais en quoi il n’était pas doué, ce nain de jardin ? Même moi, je dansais moins bien que lui, surtout que ce genre d’activité n’était pas mon centre d’intérêt. L’heure fatidique approchait maintenant à grand pas. Levi s’était rapproché de moi. Comme prévu, l’émissaire du roi prit congé et monta pour se reposer dans une des chambres d’ami. Je savais exactement laquelle s’était. Je connaissais par cœur cette maison. Je me glissais donc derrière lui. Ma main tâta instinctivement ma poche de veste, vérifiant ainsi la présence de mon arme. Je n’avais pas le droit à l’erreur. Je me retrouvais rapidement dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres. J’avançais lentement. Je m’arrêtais devant une porte entrouverte. Je la reconnus aussitôt. C’était mon ancienne chambre. Ma curiosité l’emporta et je jetais un coup d’œil. Je fus saisie par l’horreur du spectacle qui se déroulait sous mes yeux.

Je reconnus la forme du corps de Levi penché sur un corps baignant dans une mare de sang. Il dut m’entendre, car, il se retourna aussitôt sur ses gardes et je n’eus pas le temps de réagir, que je me retrouvais projeté au sol.

\- Putain Eren, j’aurais pu te tuer facilement. Et ta cible, elle est encore en vie ?  
\- Oui. J’y allais quand j’ai vu la lumière. Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?  
\- Cela ne te regarde en rien. Maintenant bouge et fait ce pour quoi tu es là.

Il me remit rapidement sur mes jambes et m’envoya dans le couloir, non sans avoir vérifié qu’il n’y avait personne. Je fermais les yeux quelques instants et tentais de reprendre un rythme plus calme pour mon cœur. Quand je les rouvris, je me dirigeai directement vers ma cible. Il n’y avait pas de bruit à l’intérieur de la pièce. J’ouvris lentement la porte. Il y avait de la lumière, mais aucun signe de l’émissaire du roi. J’avançais prudemment. J’entendis chanter dans la salle de bains. Je pris une profonde respiration et me lançai lentement vers la pièce attenante à la chambre. Par chance, la porte était légèrement ouverte. Ma cible était sous la douche et me tournait le dos. Je me glissais doucement dans la pièce. Je sortis le couteau de ma poche et je m’approchai de ma future victime. Je sentis l’adrénaline monter en moi. Je me retrouvais derrière lui. Je pris une profonde inspiration, mon élan et je plantais le couteau à travers le rideau.

Tout se passa très vite. Mon couteau ne se planta pas dans une partie vitale et l’homme se mit à hurler. La panique d’être découvert me prit à la gorge et je retirais le couteau pour le replanter dans le corps de l’homme qui se débattait avec le rideau essayant de sortir de là. Déjà, l’eau se colorait de rouge. Je refis l’opération plusieurs fois. Du sang finit par gicler sur moi. Au bout de ce qui me parut être une éternité, ma cible finit par s’effondrer par terre. Je vis son visage se tordre de douleur. Ses yeux étaient agrandis de terreur. Il cherchait désespérément de l’air, mais un flot de sang sortait de sa gorge.

****

Levi qui venait d’arriver, tira Eren en arrière.

\- C’est bon, Eren, t’as fait ton boulot. On doit dégager d’ici rapidement avant que les gardes ne se ramènent.

Levi entraîna Eren dans sa fuite. Ils traversèrent rapidement le couloir. Au moment de bifurquer, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Grisha. Ce dernier pâlit en reconnaissant son fils, avant que la colère ne finisse par monter. Il voulut attraper son fils, mais Levi s’interposa, poussant violemment l’homme en arrière qui tomba à la renverse. Ils passèrent à côté et prirent la fuit par l’escalier des domestiques. Ils entendirent Grisha hurlait aux gardes.

En bas de l’escalier, l’escouade les attendaient. Ils s’étaient occupés des gardes à proximité. L’odeur de sang régnait partout. Ils partirent en courant vers la forêt afin de retrouver Farlan et les chevaux. Il leur fallut un bon quart d’heure pour arriver au point de rendez vous.  
Nombreuses furent leurs victimes durant leur fuite. Eren suivait le mouvement sans même réaliser ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il trébucha plus d’une fois.

Arrivés au lieu de rendez-vous, personne ne traîna. Farlan s’éclipsa rapidement dans les bois et le groupe prit le chemin du quartier général.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Levi donna les ordres pour que l’on s’occupe de leur monture. Il traîna Eren avec lui. Ce dernier commençait à trembler en remettant les évènements de la soirée en ordres dans sa tête. Un haut le coeur le prit et il eut juste le temps de se pencher sur le côté avant de rendre ses tripes.

Hanji qui avait eu vent de leur retour arriva au même moment.

\- Qu’est ce qu’il se passe avec Eren ?  
\- Rien, à part qu’il va regretter d’en avoir foutu partout. Demande à ce que cela soit nettoyé immédiatement et dis à Erwin de me rejoindre dans mes quartiers. Que l’on redouble la surveillance à l’entrée du passage.

Une fois dans la chambre, il se dirigea directement dans la salle de bains où il ordonna immédiatement à Eren de se déshabiller et d’ôter toute trace de sang sur lui. Il retourna ensuite dans l’autre pièce où Erwin venait d’arriver avec Armin.

\- Va aider le gosse à se décrasser. Il ne sait même pas comment tuer proprement.

Armin ne se fit pas prier et courut presque auprès d’Eren.

\- Alors cela s’est passé comment ?  
\- La mission est accomplie, mais il y a eu quelques complications. Le père d’Eren avait prévu le coup depuis des années et il avait fait en sorte d’avoir une doublure pour Eren. Enfin maintenant, ce n’est plus un problème, je m’en suis chargé. Le gosse a fait sa part de boulot. Tu pourras libérer la face de cheval, mais voit pour qu’il reste sous étroite surveillance.  
\- Tu as l’air en tout cas ravi de ta petite soirée.  
\- Tu m’étonnes, voir tous ses aristocrates de merde se trémousser sur une piste de danse, gâcher la nourriture pendant que le reste du peuple crève de faim, m’a réjoui. Non, ce qui m’a vraiment réjoui fut le moment où Eren à massacrer l’émissaire du roi. Une vraie bête. Il y a même fallu que je l’éloigne du massacre qu’il faisait. Il a saigné l’autre comme un porc. Il a bien été formé.  
\- Je comprends. Alors maintenant qu’est-ce qu’on va faire ?  
\- Je pense qu’on va les attendre. Il ne devrait pas tarder à venir nous rendre visite. Établis un plan d’évacuation des femmes et des enfants. Je ne veux ici que des combattants.  
\- Permets-moi d'élaborer ce plan avec le jeune Arlett. Il en a dans la tête. Je suis sûr qu’il serait ravi d’aider.  
\- Si tu le dis. Vous avez jusque demain 10h00 pour nous sortir quelque chose de tenable.  
\- Ne t’en fais pas pour ça.

Erwin alla chercher Armin qui nettoyait son ami et ils repartirent tous les deux dans les quartiers du grand blond.

Eren sortit de l’eau quand Levi revint dans la pièce.

\- Repose-toi. Dès demain, tu devras être à nouveau opérationnel.

Au moment où Levi alla se coucher, Eren avait déjà sombré dans les limbes du sommeil.


	10. Les représailles

chapitre 10 : les représailles

 

Résidence des Jeager

\- Monsieur calmez-vous, cela ne sert à rien de tout retourner. Des cavaliers ratissent déjà les alentours et nous avons rappelé tous les soldats disponibles pour partir à leur poursuite dès que vous en donnerez l’ordre.  
\- Bande d’imbécile, vous ne comprenez toujours pas la gravité de la situation. Mon fils a été assassiné. L’émissaire royal aussi. Quant à la capitale, ils vont apprendre la nouvelle, les conséquences seront lourdes. Mon avenir est foutu.

Grisha renversa une deuxième bibliothèque à terre. Rien ne pouvait calmer toute la rage qui coulé dans ses veines.

\- Ils vont tous me le payer. Je vais les dépecer de mes propres mains. Ils ne payent rien pour attendre. Que tout le monde se prépare à une expédition dans les bas-fonds. Je veux que vous brûliez tout et qu’il ne reste aucun survivant.  
\- Bien Monsieur.

Le soldat partit aussitôt afin de donner les instructions aux différents groupes.

Posté devant la grande fenêtre de son bureau. Grisha regardait au loin le regard chargé de haine. Il avait bien reconnu son propre fils et ce mécréant avait donc décidé de s’allier aux Ackerman afin de réduire à néant tous ses plans pour le faire monter au plus haut sommet de la noblesse. Il allait voir. Il se jura de le tuer de ses propres mains. Plus de vingt années à tout planifier et arrivée au bout de son but, tout partait en cendre à cause d’un sale rejeton, incapable de rester à sa place.

Dehors, les troupes se rassemblaient rapidement au milieu des invités qui quittaient la fête, encore sous le choc des évènements qui s’étaient produit quelques instants auparavant. La rumeur de la mort du fils Jaeger et de l’émissaire du roi se propagea comme une traînée de poudre dans la haute société. Il ne suffisait que de quelques heures avant que la capitale soit au courant.

Chambre d’Erwin

\- Il n’y a pas de doute que Grisha va chercher à se venger pour avoir osé détruire ses plans.  
\- C’est pour cela que l’on doit mettre au point un plan avant demain matin pour limiter nos pertes. Nous ne sommes déjà pas nombreux et nous ne disposons pas des mêmes armements qu’eux.  
\- Mais pourquoi me demander de vous aider ? Je peux vous trahir à n’importe quel moment.  
\- Peut-être, mais je sais aussi que tu as au fond de toi envie de faire payer à tes tortionnaires ce qu’ils t’ont fait.  
\- Possible, mais répondre à la violence par la violence n’entraînera qu’un cycle sans fin. De combien d’hommes disposons-nous ? Quelles armes et les munitions avons-nous en réserve ? Combien de passages vers la sortie existe-t-il ?  
\- Doucement, je vais avoir du mal à te répondre si tu me bombardes autant de questions.  
\- Désolé, mais le temps manque tellement.  
\- Voici un relevé pour les armes et munitions. Là, c’est le nombre d’escouades qui existe. Les registres sont régulièrement mis à jour et on avait anticipé sur ce qui allait arriver et nous avons procédé dans la journée au dernier pointage. Des sorties, il y en a deux, mais elles sont diamétralement à l’opposées. Celle que tu as empruntée avec nous était la principale. Si tu utilisais l’autre, il faudrait compter 3 jours à cheval pour rejoindre le domaine des Jaeger. La sortie se trouve dans une vallée assez escarpée.  
\- On pourrait utiliser la sortie de la vallée pour faire évacuer les femmes, les enfants et les vieillards. Je pense que mettre une sentinelle pour le cas où l’armée viendrait par là ne serait pas du luxe. Les gens devront voyager avec le strict minimum. S’ils ont des caves, mettre tout ce qui est denrées et bien précieux à l’abri. À quoi servent les équipements tridimensionnels ?  
\- Il est très utile pour voler.  
\- Voler ?  
\- Oui, cela nous permet de nous déplacer dans les airs du moment qu’il y ait un mur, des arbres ou même une falaise pour envoyer le grappin. Veux-tu une démonstration ?  
\- Non, nous n’avons pas le temps. Mais si j’ai bien compris leur utilisation, cela pourrait être fortement utile pour nous défendre.

Erwin écouta et prit des notes de l’exposé d’Armin. En à peine quelques minutes, le gamin avait réussi à mémoriser les plans, les inventaires. Un sourire s’étira discrètement sur ses lèvres. Il avait eu raison de le garder sous son aile. Sans même s’en rendre compte, Armin était devenu un pion essentiel pour la révolte, même si ses capacités au combat étaient relativement faibles. Il parla pendant presque une heure sans s’arrêter sauf pour poser d’éventuelles questions.

\- Ah !!! Je suis désolé, j’ai accaparé votre temps précieux avec mes divagations.  
\- Mais non Armin, du tout. Tu as même exposé un plan génial. J’ai tout noté.  
\- Oui, mais il n’est sûrement pas parfait. Il y a, je pense, des coquilles.  
\- Peut-être un ou deux détails, mais cela pourra être vu tout à l’heure. Je pense qu’il est temps pour nous de prendre du repos. Les heures vont être très courtes.  
\- Oui, vous avez raison.

Erwin rangea tous les documents sur son bureau, pendant qu’Armin allait se débarbouiller dans la pièce d’à côté. Les deux hommes se couchèrent et furent rapidement gagnés par le sommeil.

 

Il était à peine 5h du matin quand Levi se réveilla. Il n’avait pas beaucoup dormi, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre le luxe de se reposer plus, en sachant que l’ennemi pouvait débarquer à tout moment. Il s’habilla prestement et lança un regard vers la paillasse d’Eren. D’abord surpris de la voir vide, il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte quand un mouvement du rideau de sa chambre attira son attention. Il vit alors le gamin assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

\- Oi, gamin, qu’est-ce que tu fous ? Prépare-toi, on n’a pas la journée à glander.

Il n’obtint pas de réponse, ni de mouvement de la part de ce dernier. Il se rapprocha d’Eren. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il put constater que le gamin ne dormait pas. Non, il fixait l’horizon, mais son regard était vide. Seules les larmes le rendaient un peu vivant.

\- Tu n’as pas fini de chialer comme une gonzesse si tu commences comme ça pour avoir tué un homme. Ce ne sera pas le premier.  
\- Il m’a remplacé, comme si je n’étais qu’un pion pour lui.  
\- Tu croyais quoi ? Qu’il allait attendre gentiment ton retour et t’acclamer comme un héros ? Faut redescendre de ton petit nuage. Bien avant ta naissance, tu n’étais qu’un pion pour lui dans son plan de pouvoir.  
\- Je le sais très bien. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de toi pour le découvrir. Mais je n’aurais jamais imaginé que j’aurais un double.  
\- Tu avais. Là n’est plus le problème. Par contre, ton vieux va ramener l’armée ici et tout mettre à feu et à sang, donc bouge ton cul, on a du boulot.  
\- Je le sais très bien.  
\- Alors prépare-toi. Tu as des affaires de rechange dans la salle de bains. Je te laisse 3 minutes. Après cela, je te sortirai à poil s’il le faut.

Eren se redressa rapidement et courut à la salle de bains. Quand il ferma la porte, il s’y adossa, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Bordel, pourquoi avait-il si chaud d’un coup. Il se ressaisit rapidement et s’habilla avant que Levi mette sa menace à exécution. Ils se rendirent au réfectoire où l’agitation régnait déjà et s’installèrent à la table d’Erwin et d’Armin. Ce dernier regardait perplexe son ami. Il le trouvait encore plus fatigué. Il espérait qu’il n’avait pas cherché la moindre crosse à Levi, inutilement.

\- Tu n'as pas l’air en forme Eren. T’es sûr que ça va ?  
\- Ouais, ouais. Juste la nuit a été courte, mais ça ira.  
\- tu as intérêt gamin. Je n’hésiterais pas à te laisser à l’arrière  
\- Je sais très bien. T’as pas à t’en faire pour ça. C’est toi qui crèveras avant moi.

Erwin et Armin se regardèrent ne comprenant rien à la situation. Depuis quand Levi ne frappait plus Eren dès que ce dernier lui tenait tête ? Ils se chamaillèrent ainsi pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes.

Quand le petit-déjeuner fut terminé, ils se dirigèrent tous vers le bureau de Levi où son escouade l’attendait déjà.

Erwin expliqua le plan dans son intégralité, n’hésitant pas à souligner les remarques et les points supplémentaires qu’avait apportés Armin. Eren regarda son ami, le questionnant du regard sur le fait qu’il aidait ceux qui l’avaient torturé. Le blondinet lui répondit en haussant les épaules avant de se re concentrer sur le déroulement de la réunion. 

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde connaissait son rôle dans la défense. Erwin conduisit Armin et Eren dans la salle d’armurerie afin de les équiper avec les équipements tridimensionnels. Tout le temps du trajet, Erwin expliqua sommairement leur fonctionnement. Il n’avait malheureusement pas le temps de les entraîner correctement. Les deux garçons eurent un peu de mal à enfiler leur harnais, faisant rire plus d’une fois Erwin devant leur enchevêtrement souvent inimaginable. Au bout d’une bonne demi-heure de lutte, ils furent, tous les deux, équipés et Erwin les aida à mettre l’équipement tridimensionnel à leur flanc. Ils eurent un peu de mal à se déplacer au début, le poids et la longueur n’aidant pas.

Erwin leur fit faire tout de même quelques essai tout en leur expliquant l’importance de ne pas gaspiller le gaz. Armin réussit rapidement, tandis qu’Eren se prit plus d’une fois les murs.

Ils rejoignirent ensuite Levi et l’escouade d’élite. Ils apprirent à ce moment-là que Jean avait été affecté à l’évacuation de la population. Chacun prit place à son poste attribué plus tôt. Eren dut suivre Levi qui tenait à rester avec son escouade d’élite à la tête. Armin accompagna Erwin et Hanji plus à l’est dans la ville. Presque tout le monde était suspendu dans les airs, caché derrière les pics, attendant l'arrivée de l’ennemi. La position n’était pas confortable pour Eren.

Au bout de quelques heures, les éclaireurs revinrent au grand galop. Arrivée au bout du tunnel, ils s’élancèrent dans les airs en direction de Levi.

\- Chef, c’est une catastrophe.  
\- Que ce passe-t-il ?  
\- L’armée ne nous attaque pas en premier. Ils sont en train de brûler et de tuer toutes les personnes dans les villages aux alentours, sous prétexte qu’ils nous ont aidé. Ils veulent nous couper le ravitaillement en nourriture et armement.  
\- TSK, les bâtards. Envoyez un message à Erwin. Dites-lui de prendre la relève dans la direction de la défense.  
\- Bien monsieur.

L'éclaireur repartit en direction cette fois d’Erwin.

\- Gunther, Petra, Erd et Aurouo, on y va. On doit se rendre à l ‘extérieur immédiatement. Eren, tu nous suis. Et pas d’entourloupe. Le moindre faut pas, toute personne ici aura l’autorisation de te descendre.  
\- Comme si j’allais faire quoique ce soit de si débile.  
\- T’es prévenu.

Ils descendirent rapidement et prirent leur monture en direction du monde extérieur. Pendant qu’ils galopèrent une terreur saisie soudainement Eren. Si son père massacrait les gens aux alentours de l’entrée des bas-fonds, cela voulait dire que le village de ses amis n’avaient pas été épargné. Il commença légèrement à ralentir pour aller dans la direction du village.

\- Eren, ne désobéis pas. Reste dans les rangs.  
\- Mes amis…. Mes amis sont peut-être en danger.  
\- J’en ai rien à foutre pour le moment. Tu suis et tu la fermes.

Eren voulut répondre, mais il savait qu’il ne gagnerait pas. Il serra les dents de rage.

\- Eren, ne t’en fais pas. Je suis sûr que tes amis on put fuir. On va aller d’abord aller voir si Farlan et Isabel sont sauf et ensuite, nous irons sûrement voir pour tes amis. Fais-nous confiance.  
\- Mais, Petra…  
\- Eren, je te demande de croire en nous.  
\- Je vais essayer.  
\- Bien.

Ils arrivèrent au bout de vingt minutes près d’une maison qui brûlait. Levi accéléra et sauta de son cheval.

\- Isabel ? Farlan ?

Tout le monde descendit de cheval et fouilla les alentours. Au bout de quelques minutes, Erd appela tout le monde. À ces pieds gisait le corps démembré d’une femme au ventre arrondi. Plus loin, un homme était pendu à un arbre. Le regard de Levi devint plus froid qu’auparavant. Tout le monde pouvait sentir la haine monter en lui. Il tomba à genou près du corps de la femme.

\- Oh non, Isabel…. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Des bruits de sabots se firent entendre au loin.

\- Levi, l’armée arrive. On doit dégager de là rapidement.  
\- Tous à cheval. Emmenez le gamin au village pour vérifier. Je vous rejoindrais plus tard.  
\- Levi que vas-tu faire ?  
\- Ne t’en fais pas Petra, allez-y.

Levi dégaina ses épées et se propulsa dans les arbres en direction des cavaliers. Les autres entraînèrent Eren pour se rendre au village rapidement. Des pas de cavaliers se rapprochaient de plus en plus d’eux. Des tirs passèrent au-dessus de leur tête.

Des soldats arrivèrent subitement sur le côté de Gunther. Ce dernier n’eut pas le temps de dégainer que sa tête fut décrochée par un grand coup d’épée.

\- Gunther !!! Hurla Petra.  
\- On n'a pas le choix Eren, continue seul la route. Les autres avec moi, ordonna Erd.  
\- Non, je veux vous aider.  
\- Hors de question Eren. Levi veut que tu vives et non que tu meures. Laisse nous faire.  
\- Très bien.

Les trois soldats lancèrent leur grappin et se lancèrent dans les arbres. Ils se préparèrent à riposter contre l’ennemi. Eren jeta un dernier regard avant de continuer sa course, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Levi tenait tellement à le garder en vie.

Tout se passa ensuite si vite, qu’Eren eut l’impression de rêver. Erd tomba le premier, criblé de flèche. Aurouo fut pris dans un filet avant d’être taillé en pièces par les soldats qui attendaient à terre. Le grappin de Petra fut pris par un autre lance grappin venu du sol et ils tirèrent si violemment que son corps se fracassa contre un arbre.

En quelques secondes, la meilleure escouade des bas-fonds avait été décimée. La colère d’Eren gronda et avec une haine innommable fit demi-tour et se lança vers les soldats. Il leva ses deux épées. Les premiers ennemis tombèrent rapidement sous ses coups. La rage décupla ses forces. Il perdit l’équilibre de son cheval quand celui-ci fut touché par une balle. Mais il ne perdit pas une seconde et lança ses grappins pour monter dans les arbres. Il décima un à un les soldats.

Levi avait éliminé ceux qu’il considérait comme les assassins de ceux qui avaient toujours été son frère et sa sœur de cœur. Il ne restait plus personne debout. Il avait repris la route et il n’avait pas le temps malheureusement de leur rendre une sépulture digne. Il ne versa pas de larmes. Il se dirigea vers le village où son escouade devait se rendre.  
Au bout de quelques kilomètres, il tomba sur un spectacle qu’il n’aurait jamais pu penser voir. Eren se tenait debout entouré de cadavre. C’est à ce moment qu’il découvrit aussi le corps de son escouade. En arrivant à la hauteur d’Eren, ce dernier semblait dans un état second.


	11. la rébellion s'organise

chapitre 11 : la rébellion s’organise

Des gens hurlaient dans les rues du village. Des maisons brûlaient. Mikasa sortit ventre à terre de chez elle et se cacha derrière la maison. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Elle vit un homme trancher de son épée, la voisine qui tentait de fuir avec ses enfants. Elle remarqua aussitôt que quelque chose n’allait pas. Ce n’était pas des bandits de grands chemins, ni même les mercenaires des bas-fonds. Elle reconnut le blason entre milles. Il s’agissait du blason de la famille Jaeger. Que s’était-il passé pour que l’infâme Grisha ordonnât le massacre des gens du village.

Soudain, elle pensa à ses amis. Étaient-ils sains et saufs ? Après avoir vérifié qu’elle avait toujours sur elle le pistolet de son défunt père, elle longea l’arrière des maisons pour à la recherche de ses amis. Les maisons en feu éclairaient le village. Une odeur de cendres et de feu flottait dans les airs. Elle avait à peine parcouru une centaine de mètres quand, elle entendit une voix familière.

\- Mikasa, pssst.

La jeune fille se retourna  
\- Sasha ? Tu t’en es sortie ?  
\- Oui. Les autres sont à la sortie du village. Vient, il ne faut pas traîner.

Les deux filles rampèrent pratiquement afin d’échapper à l’œil des assassins. Elles étaient presque arrivées à la sortie du village quand un soldat attrapa Saha par le bras.

\- Où que tu comptes aller comme ça ma mignonne. Tout le monde doit être tué et tu n’échapperas pas à la règle, même si je me serais bien fait un plaisir de te faire gémir avant de te tuer.  
\- Lâche-moi espèce de porc.  
\- Vas-y ma belle, hurle, personne ne viendra te sauver.

Au même moment, un coup de feu retentit. L’homme stupéfait baissa son regard. Il vit une tache rouge s'agrandir au niveau de son abdomen. Il regarda quelques secondes Sasha avant de s’effondrer sur lui-même.

\- Tu… tu l’as tué ?  
\- C’était lui ou toi. J’ai fait mon choix. Allez, on se dépêche avant que les autres ne rappliquent.

Elles coururent jusqu’à l’entrée du bois où elles retrouvèrent Connie, Ymir et Christa. Elles n’eurent pas le temps de s’arrêter longtemps, car au loin, la chasse était donnée. L’heure n’était pas encore aux questions.

\- Il faut aller vers les montagnes. Il y a un village là-bas. Si on leur explique ce qui se passe, ils pourront sûrement nous aider, proposa Mikasa.  
\- Tu as sans doute raison. Rester ici, nous conduirait à la mort de toute façon.

Ils prirent la route des montagnes, ne se dirigeant qu’à la lumière de la faible lune. Ils s’arrêtèrent souvent, n’hésitant pas de se planquer dans les arbres et buissons dès que des pas de chevaux où des voix humaines se faisaient entendre. Ils ne s’arrêtèrent pour se reposer qu’au bout de 4 heures de marche. À tour de rôle, ils montèrent la garde. Sasha qui se trouvait entre Connie et Mikasa, n’arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui s’était passé plus tôt.

 

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Et nos parents, sont-ils encore en vie ? Ma mère m’a forcé à m’enfuir. J’ai peur.  
\- Je ne pense pas que nos parents aient pu fuir. Tout s’est passé très vite, répondit Mikasa.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’on va devenir ?  
\- Pour le moment, on doit trouver un abri.  
\- Eren qui disparaît, puis Jean et Armin. Maintenant, les Grisha massacrent le village. Mais qu’est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- Je n’en sais rien Connie. Quelque chose de grave se prépare, c’est sûr. Mais je ne sais pas quoi. Vous en faites pas, je suis assez forte pour vous protéger. Dorénavant, il ne faudra plus hésiter à tuer, sinon on se fera tuer, car eux n'hésiteront pas une seconde.  
\- Tu as raison Mikasa.  
\- Eh vous trois, si vous avez fini de bavasser, on va peut-être se remettre en route. Ma petite Christa et moi-même aimerions avoir un lit pour dormir.  
\- Ymir a raison, on a que trop traîné ici. Allons-y.

Ils marchèrent encore plusieurs heures. N’ayant pas eu le temps de préparer cette randonnée, ils souffraient tous de blessures aux pieds. Ils évitèrent le plus les chemins et la proximité des villages. Mais d’où ils étaient, ils pouvaient sentir l’odeur de fumée. Leur village ne devait pas avoir été le seul à avoir souffert de ce massacre.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin près du village des montagnes, ils furent accueillis par des montagnards armés.

\- Halte à vous ! Qui êtes-vous et que venez vous faire ici ?  
\- Ne tirez pas. Je suis Mikasa. Et voici Ymir, Christa, Sasha et Connie. Nous venons d’un village en bas et nous cherchons refuge pour au moins nous reposer un peu. Notre village a été attaqué par des hommes de la famille Jaeger durant la nuit et nous sommes les seuls survivants.

À ces mots, Sasha ne pu retenir ses larmes. Elle pensait à sa famille laissée là-bas et sûrement morte.

\- Attendez ici.

Ils furent conduits dans un bâtiment qui ressemblait à une salle communale. Au bout de quelques minutes, il revint et leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils furent conduits dans un bâtiment qui ressemblait à une salle communale. Ils n’étaient pas les premiers à être arrivés ici. D’autres survivants des villages environnant étaient allongés à gauche à droite et tentaient de se reposer un peu. Une jeune fille blonde les accueillit et les conduisit dans un coin où il y avait encore de la place. Deux garçons vinrent leur apporter un peu de soupe et de quoi soigner leurs blessures.

\- Je suis Reiner. Lui c’est Bertholdt et elle Annie. Vous venez de quel village ?  
\- Celui qui se trouve à côté de l’entrée des bas-fonds.  
\- Vous êtes donc le quinzième village à avoir été attaqué cette nuit.  
\- Vous avez des nouvelles concernant la raison de ce massacre partout ? Demanda Mikasa  
\- D’après certains rescapés, il y a eu un double meurtre lors de la réception chez les Jaeger. On dit même que son fils serait revenu et aurait tué l’ambassade du roi.  
\- Cela veut dire qu’Eren est vivant Mikasa.  
\- Oui Sasha. Tu en doutais ?  
\- Et vous savez quelque chose que nous ne savons pas ici.  
\- Il se pourrait bien.  
\- Vous devez nous le dire. Nous devons protéger notre village.

Mikasa n’était pas très partante pour parler de l’histoire d’Eren. Elle ne les connaissait pas et ils pourraient rapidement accuser Eren d’être le responsable de tout cela. Elle était perdue dans ses réflexions quand Christa prit la parole.  
\- Eren est notre ami et s’il en est venu à tuer quelqu’un c’est qu’il avait de bonne raison de le faire. Son père l’a remplacé par un espèce de sosie et il a même tenté de tuer ses amis. Je ne peux que comprendre sa réaction de vengeance de la part d’Eren. Il ne veut que nous protéger. Je ne pense même pas qu’il soit au courant de ce qu’il s’est passé et encore moins de la réaction démesurée et démentielle de son père.  
\- Vous inquiétez pas, on n’est pas là pour accuser quelqu’un. Cela fait des années que la famille Jaeger maltraite les gens de son domaine pour son propre confort. On n'a pas attendu le massacre en bas pour s’en rendre compte. Qu’allez-vous faire ? Vous ne pourrez plus retourner dans votre village. Il est maintenant rayé de la carte.  
\- Je ne sais pas pour le moment.  
\- Reposez-vous un peu et on en reparlera ce soir. Il y aura un grand conseil au village et tous les survivants pourront s’y joindre.  
\- Merci Reiner, répondit Christa.

Tous les membres du groupe s’endormirent rapidement, complètement épuisée par cette terrible nuit. Mais le repos ne fut pas tellement réparateur, leurs songes étaient peuplés de morts, de sang et de feu. Ils furent réveillés en début d’après-midi afin qu’ils puissent se restaurer un peu. Le nombre de réfugiés avait encore augmenté. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, échangeant peu de mots. Leur moral n’étant pas à la discussion, mais plus à la réflexion. Bertholdt les invita ensuite à venir se laver dans les bains publics.

Pendant ce temps, la grande salle était aménageait pour accueillir tout le monde le temps de la réunion. Ils étaient plus d’une centaine à être venus participer aux débats. L’assemblée du village démarra par le bilan de l’arrivée des réfugiés. Il était indéniable que la nourriture allait manquer rapidement. Mais chacun dans le village était prêt à se serrer la ceinture. Ce fut le tour ensuite à chaque porte-parole des villages dévastés de parler. Mikasa prit la parole pour leur village. Cela dura des heures et à la fin, un vote fut organisé. Les villages des montagnes craignaient aussi pour leur vie et l’oppression que tout le monde subissaient depuis des décennies par un homme qui ne voyait que son profit personne finit par avoir raison du vote. Tout le monde sans exception vota pour la défense des derniers villages encore debout.

Alors que le groupe de Mikasa rejoint par Berthold, Annie et Reiner, se retournait vers leur couchette, Mikasa annonça son départ dès cette nuit du village.

Mais pourquoi Mikasa ? Demanda Connie  
Je compte aller retrouver Eren et lui raconter ce qui se passe. Si on en croit ce qu’il a été dit, il est bien allié avec les gens d’en bas. Je suis sûr que l’on peut monter une alliance et nous libérer du joug de son père.  
Ce serait risquer nos vies inutilement, argumenta Sasha.  
C’est pour cela que je vais y aller seule. Je ne vous demande pas de me suivre. Je suis assez forte pour m’en sortir.  
C’est hors de question, gronda Connie. Nous t’accompagnerons tous. Eren est notre ami. Nous avons fui le massacre ensemble. Alors nous nous battrons ensemble.  
Oui, Connie a raison, Mikasa, renchérit Christa.  
Si cela ne vous dérange pas, on aimerait se joindre à vous. Nous aussi, on veut aider.  
D’accord, mais je vous préviens que cela ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. Il y a même une chance pour que nous n’ayons pas le temps de revoir Eren.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Ils attendirent tranquillement que tout le monde se soient endormis avant de quitter le village grâce à leurs nouveaux compagnons. Ils prirent la direction du passage des montagnes pour gagner le monde d’en bas.


	12. des nouveaux alliés

Chapitre 12 : de nouveaux alliés

\- Les tuer tous. Je vais les tuer tous jusqu’au dernier, répétait inlassablement Eren.  
\- Oi gamin, calme toi, ils sont tous morts. Viens avec moi maintenant. Tu les as vengés.  
\- Non, ils ne sont pas tous morts encore.  
\- Eren ça suffit pour le moment, gronda Levi.

Levi s’approchait lentement d’Eren en restant sur ses gardes, prêts à se défendre en cas de besoin. Il n’aurait jamais pensé que le gamin puisse cacher un monstre de la sorte en lui.

\- Jamais de la vie, cria Eren en se retournant vers Levi. Tu ne comprends rien. Tu ne comprendras jamais rien.  
\- Et qu’est-ce que je ne comprends pas ? Ce sont mes compagnons d’armes qui sont morts, pas les tiens.  
\- Ta gueule !!!!

Eren se lança sur Levi brandissant son épée dans le but de le tuer. Ce dernier avait prévu ce genre de danger et son épée était déjà en mains et il contra le fou, le repoussant violemment. Mais le plus jeune chargea à nouveau. Les deux échangèrent des cops d’épées pendant plusieurs minutes, faisant fi de tout danger qui pourrait survenir à n’importe quel moment. La rage d’Eren était en pleine croissance encore. Levi n’en revenait pas et réfléchissait à toute vitesse afin de trouver une solution pour maîtriser son adversaire sans le tuer. Il pouvait encore servir un peu contre leur ennemi commun.

Lors d’une parade d’une énième attaque d’Eren, il vit enfin une ouverture due sûrement à la fatigue de ce dernier. Il contre-attaqua et d’un croche-pied fit basculer son adversaire sur le dos. Ce dernier surprit par l’attaque, lâcha son épée quand son dos heurta le sol. Sa tête rebondit contre le sol. Il n’eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits pour repartir à l’attaque qu’il sentit la lame de Levi contre sa gorge. Ce dernier écrasait d’un genou sa poitrine, l’empêchant de respirer correctement.

\- Maintenant, tu vas la fermer et m’écouter deux minutes le sale gosse mal éduqué. Les hommes qui étaient avec toi et qui sont morts étaient les meilleurs et mes amis depuis plus de quinze ans. Ils avaient pour consigne de te défendre quoiqu’il leur en coûte. Si j’avais sû que tu saurais te défendre comme cela, la consigne aurait été différente. Maintenant, ce qui est fait et fait. Alors tu vas te calmer tout de suite et tu vas me suivre gentiment jusqu’au quartier général ou je n’hésiterais pas à te tuer et laisser ton cadavre aux corbeaux. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre.  
\- Mais…  
\- Il n’y a pas de mais. L’ennemi peut débarquer en force n’importe quand et à deux, nous ne ferons jamais le poids. Maintenant si tu veux les massacrer tous, il n’y a pas de problème, mais il te faudra patienter encore un peu. Le seul ennemi que tu as ici même, c’est toi. Range ta colère et ta haine et ressort les quand on en aura besoin, pas maintenant.

Eren ne répondit pas tout de suite. Dans sa tête, toutes ses pensées se mélangeaient. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de tout ça. Voyant enfin les deux orbes grises de Levi, il finit par cligner des yeux. Il hocha légèrement la tête, acceptant ce qu’avait dit le plus vieux. Ce dernier le jaugea quelques instants avant de rengainer son épée et de se redresser. Il alla récupérer leur monture qui était restée plus loin. Eren se releva et réalisa soudain le massacre qu’il venait de commettre. La bile lui monta à la gorge et il eut juste à peine le temps de se pencher qu’il vomit tout ce qu’il avait dans son estomac, soit presque rien. Levi revint vers lui avec les chevaux et le regarda avec un air de dégoût total.

\- Un peu tard pour avoir des remords. Aller monte maintenant, on doit retourner au QG.  
\- On devait aller au village de mes amis, pourtant.  
\- Sois réaliste deux minutes. Ils ont massacré tout le monde dans le coin et vu la fumée qui s’élève vers la direction du village, il n’y a aucun survivant. Si jamais il y en a, alors ils ont dû fuir très loin. J’ai une mission à accomplir, qui est de protéger mon peuple. Donc maintenant mets toi en selle, on doit rentrer.

Eren monta en selle et regarda une dernière fois en direction de l’épaisse fumée noir. Il pria pour que ses amis soit en sécurité. Ils galopèrent le plus vite possible en direction du passage. Levi gardait un oeil tout autour de lui en permanence, à la recherche de la moindre attaque, mais rien ne vint. Cela était trop tranquille pour lui et cela devait cacher quelque chose. Il ne savait pas encore quoi, mais cela ne sentait pas bon. Il espérait que ceux qui ne pourraient pas se battre avaient été évacués à temps et qu’il ne restait plus dans la ville souterraine que les combattants. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au passage. Il aperçut les éclaireurs à leur place, signe que l’ennemi n’avait pas encore frappé ici. Ils ne s’arrêtèrent et continuèrent galopant dans le long tunnel. Ils débouchèrent rapidement dans la ville basse. Erwin arriva aussitôt à leur rencontre.

Quand ce dernier ne vit que deux revenants sont regard se voila légèrement.

\- Il n’y a que vous ? demanda Armin qui était à côté d’Erwin.  
\- Ce sale fils de pute de Jaeger a fait massacrer tout le monde sans exception. Tout brûle à la surface. L’escouade est morte en accomplissant sa mission, mais ils ont été vengés par le massacre qu’Eren a fait.  
\- Oh Eren, murmura Armin.  
\- Erwin, il se prépare quelque chose de vraiment mauvais. Tout autour ça brûle, mais rien ici. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il prépare, mais je crains le pire. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il prépare, mais je crains le pire. Je veux aussi qu’on ravitaille toutes les escouades. Il va nous falloir des forces.  
\- Compris. Viens Armin, on va filer les ordres à tout le monde.

Levi traîna Eren jusqu’à leur chambre et lui ordonna de se laver et de changer d’affaire. Ce denier ne se fit pas prier deux fois et fut content de pouvoir se sentir à nouveau propre. Hanji débarqua rapidement afin de vérifier qu’il ne s’était pas réouvert les blessures pas encore complètement cicatrisé. Elle l’emmena ensuite avec elle jusqu’au réfectoire où les gens allaient et venaient avant de repartir à leur poste ou allaient se reposer. Malgré l’agitation, on pouvait s’entendre parler, car tout le monde restait silencieux. La tension de la menace inconnue planait au-dessus d’eux à chaque instant.

Eren prit une assiette et s’installa à la table de Levi. Cette fois, cette table qui accueillait avant toute l’escouade de Levi était vide. Ce dernier même ne semblait pas avoir grand appétit, se contentant d’une tasse de thé qu’il tenait d’une manière étrange. Jusque maintenant Eren s’était toujours braqué et avait toujours défié Levi. Mais depuis l’assassinat de l’émissaire et de son double, il avait l’impression que quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Il ne savait pas quoi exactement. Mais il n’y avait plus cette aura de défi entre eux deux. Il ne pouvait pas parler non plus de grand amour entre eux, mais il avait la sensation que Levi le traitait dorénavant comme une personne sous son commandement.

\- Tu ferais mieux de manger au lieu de rêver. On doit encore se reposer un peu pour récupérer un maximum de force.  
\- Tu ne manges pas beaucoup non plus.  
\- Cela ne te regarde pas.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’on va faire maintenant ?  
\- Pour le moment se reposer et attendre qu’ils aient les couilles de venir se battre avec de véritables combattants et non contre les femmes et les vieux. Ensuite, nous aviserons pour prendre le comté des Jaeger avant de faire tomber la royauté.  
\- Ouah quel super programme.  
\- Je ne te demande pas de l’apprécier, mais d’exécuter les ordres.  
\- Je le sais très bien.  
\- Je préfère te le rappeler. Maintenant si tu as fini, on va se coucher.  
\- OK.

Eren rapporta son plateau pour le nettoyage et suivi Levi dans la chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit de fortune. Il espérait un jour en avoir un vrai, avec un matelas confortable où le réveil se ferait en douceur et non avec l’impression de s’être fait battre. Malgré les horreurs du jour et la peur pour ses amis, il sombra rapidement dans un sommeil sans rêve. Levi s’allongea sur son propre lit, ses pensées dirigeaient vers ses amis massacrés par la famille Jaeger. Combien de morts inutiles allaient joncher le sol ?

Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps que les deux hommes dormaient quand quelqu’un tambourina à la porte. Levi, aussitôt, se leva d’un bond prêt à se battre.

\- Monsieur, des individus sont entrées dans les bas-fonds par le passage des montagnes.  
\- Personne ne les a arrêtés ?  
\- Ils sont conduits ici même par une escouade de sécurité. Ils disent qu’ils sont amis avec un certain Eren Jaeger.  
\- Quoi ? Comment s’appelle-t-il ?  
\- La ferme Eren. Ici, c’est moi qui pose les questions. Dans combien de temps, seront-ils là ? Et combien sont ils ?  
\- Ils devraient être au QG dans une demi-heure, monsieur. Ils sont au nombre de huit.  
\- Bien. Qu’on les amène directement dans la salle du conseil. Demande à Erwin de venir avec le champignon et que Mike vienne avec la tête de cheval.  
\- Tout de suite monsieur.

L’homme repartit en courant exécuter les ordres. Levi et Eren se préparèrent rapidement et se dirigèrent vers la salle du conseil où les personnes convoquées attendaient déjà.

\- Votre village n’est pas à côté de l’entrée des montagnes. Si ce sont bien vos amis qui arrivent, cela veut dire uniquement que les rescapés du massacre de la nuit dernière se sont réfugiés dans les montagnes. Ceci n’est pas bon signe, car les troupes vont finir par trouver le passage de secours et on risque de se retrouver encercler.  
\- Il faut déjà être sûr que ce sont bien des gens de notre village, avança Jean.  
\- C’est pour cela que je vous ai fait venir.

Ils patientèrent un moment. Un garde entra en premier afin d’annoncer l’arrivée du groupe. Eren, Armin et Jean se tenaient légèrement en retrait par rapport à Levi, Erwin et Mike. Le groupe entra enfin dans la salle. Le sang d’Eren ne fit qu’un tour quand il aperçut la personne qui menait le groupe.

\- Mikasa !!!!

Cette dernière regarda droit devant elle et croisa le regard émeraude d’Eren.

\- Eren !!! C’est bien toi ! Tu es bien vivant ?

Ce dernier partit en courant à la rencontre de la jeune fille qu’il prit dans ses bras.

\- Oui Mikasa. Je suis bien vivant.  
\- J’ai eu si peur pour toi. Je suis rassurée alors.  
\- J’ai eu si peur pour vous tous aussi, quand on a appris ce qui s’était passé dans les villages environnants.  
\- Ce serait sympa de t’inquiéter aussi pour nous Mikasa. L’idiot suicidaire n’est pas le seul à s’en être sorti vivant. Armin et moi, on revient de loin.  
\- Armin. Je me demandais qui avait pu t’enlever. On avait prévu de te libérer, mais on n’a pas eu le temps.  
\- Ne t’en fais pas. Je vais bien, Mikasa.  
\- Maintenant que les embrassades sont finies, on pourrait revenir au sujet principal, intervint Levi. Le chien, champignon et face d’équidé revenez à votre place immédiatement.  
\- Comment osez-vous leur parler sur ce ton, midget ? Je vais vous…  
\- Non Mikasa. Ne t’en fais pas. À la fin, on s’y fait de ses surnoms. Tout va bien.

Les trois garçons retournèrent à leur place initiale. Les trois hommes plus âgés prirent le temps de regarder chacune des personnes arrivées.

\- Bien, Armin, confirmes-tu que toutes les personnes présentent ici sont de ton village ?  
\- Euh non. Il y en a trois que je n’ai jamais vus.

Levi tourna sa tête vers le blondinet attendant la suite des explications.

\- Le grand blond, le châtain et la fille blonde, ne sont pas de chez nous.

Aussitôt, les gardes se rapprochèrent des trois individus inconnus.

\- Nous venons du village des montagnes. Je suis Reiner. Et voici Bertholdt et Annie. Nous avons recueilli vos amis hier et nous avons décidé de les accompagner.  
\- Et pourquoi donc ?  
\- Nous voulons nous battre nous aussi.  
\- Vraiment. Vous n’êtes pas concernés, mais vous voulez vous battre. J’aurais le temps, je pleurerais de joie.  
\- Vous doutez de nous, mais tous les rescapés viennent chez nous. Où va se diriger l’armée quand ils vont s’en rendre compte. Les montagnes qui nous protégeaient jusque maintenant sont devenues obsolètes. Notre village est déjà pauvre en temps normal, et accueillir autant de monde va entraîner de grosses difficultés rapidement, sachant que l’hiver a été très rigoureux et que nos réserves de nourritures sont presque vides.  
\- Savez-vous au moins vous battre ? Êtes-vous prêt à risquer votre vie pour en sauver une autre ? Êtes-vous prêt à mourir ?  
\- Je pense qu’on ne serait pas là, si ce n’était pas le cas. Nous n’avons pas envie d’attendre qu’on vienne nous massacrer à notre tour.  
\- Bien, je verrais votre cas après. Maintenant, j’aimerais connaître tous les faits qui se sont passés dans votre village.

Mikasa se chargea de raconter tous les évènements depuis la libération d’Armin. Tous écoutèrent attentivement, n’interrompant pas la jeune femme. Tout en écoutant, Eren se rendit compte que son choix avait eu de terribles conséquences pour tout le comté, que de nombreuses vies ont été massacrées juste pour la soif de pouvoir d’un seul homme. Il avait honte de son père. Il avait honte du sang qui coulait dans ses veines. Il était le fils d’un monstre.

Comment ses amis continuaient à le soutenir avec toutes les horreurs perpétraient par sa famille ?  
Comment pouvaient-ils lui faire encore confiance, alors qu’il avait fui uniquement pour sauver sa vie d’un ennui total ?

Il se dégoûtait totalement. Plus le récit avançait et plus Eren avait envie de fuir loin de tout cela, regrettait d’être toujours en vie. Levi dus le remarquer, car à un moment, le plus jeune sentit une main serrer la sienne et un pouce caresser le dessus de celle-ci. Cela eut tout de même l’effet escompté, car Eren se calma peu à peu.

Quand le récit de Mikasa prit enfin fin, Levi prit le temps d’absorber toutes les informations. Il comprenait mieux maintenant ce qui avait dû se passer avec ses amis et pourquoi ils étaient morts. Celui lui permit aussi de voir un peu mieux le plan du père d’Eren. Il ne restait plus qu’à réfléchir à un plan de contre-attaque et ne pas attendre qu’ils soient pris au piège. Mais pour cela il devait discuter avec Erwin, Mike et le champignon.

Il devait aussi régler la question de la loyauté des trois autres des montagnes. Autant les amis d’Eren, il avait toujours ce dernier sous la main pour faire pression pour qu’ils obéissent. Autant les trois autres, il ne voyait pas où était leur réel intérêt à se battre pour une cause qui n’ était pas la leur.

Il ordonna à ce qu’ils aillent se restaurer et qu’on les conduise dans une salle de repos commune en attendant de nouvelles directions. Mikasa voulut protester aussitôt, souhaitant rester avec Eren et Armin. Ce dernier l’en dissuada et lui dit qu’il était pour elle préférable qu’elle reprenne le maximum de forme avant de devoir se battre. Levi confia la surveillance du groupe à Jean avec pour ordre de tuer l’un des trois inconnus s’il faisait le moindre geste suspect.

Une fois tout le monde parti, il ne resta plus que Levi, Eren, Armin, Erwin et Mike dans la salle.

\- Quelques bras en plus pour se battre sont la bienvenue, lança Erwin.  
\- Pour ceux du village de ton champignon, peut-être. Mais je n’ai aucune confiance aux trois autres. Cela me paraît trop louche pour qu’ils soient honnêtes.  
\- Possible, mais nous avons besoin de la moindre aide si les récits sont exacts. Nous n’y arriverons pas avec le peu d’hommes qu’il reste.  
\- Je le sais très bien. Mais intégrer des gens qui peuvent te poignarder à la première occasion n'est pas souhaité.  
\- Excusez-moi, intervint Armin. Vous vous posez la question du : sont-ils oui ou non des gens fiables. Moi il y a une chose qui m’inquiète avant tout si je puis me permettre.  
\- Vas-y, on t’écoute.  
\- D’après le récit de Mikasa, les survivants du massacre se sont tous réunis au village des montagnes. Ce village même qui n’a subit aucune attaque alors que le reste du comté est à feu et à sang. Vous ne trouvez pas bizarre qu’un seul village est échappé au massacre et qu’il soit si accueillant envers les rescapés et que trois personnes qui ne connaissent même pas nos amis décident de se joindre à eux alors qu’ils savent pertinemment que le fils de Grisha se trouve là où nos amis les emmènent.  
\- Tu penses que c’est un piège tendu par mon père ?  
\- C’est une possibilité. La plupart des soldats de ton père viennent de ce village. Ils sont reconnus pour leur endurance et leur capacité à se battre peu importe les conditions climatiques.  
\- Mais pourquoi ?  
\- T’es sûr que t’as un cerveau le chien ? J’ai tué ta copie. Il a donc besoin de l’original pour arriver à son but.  
\- Mais cela n’a aucun sens.  
\- Pour toi peut être, mais pas pour ton père. Écoute Eren, c’est vraiment bizarre cette situation. Certes, on ne peut pas condamner quiconque ainsi. Mais il faut rester prudent. Et ils savent très bien qu’on est déjà en tension avec le risque imminent d’une attaque.  
\- Champignon a raison. Nous allons devoir feinter pour les confondre avec nos suppositions. On va donc faire croire que notre surveillance d’Eren est moins importante que ce qui peut arriver de l’extérieur.

Ils approuvèrent tous, la solution. Durant le reste de la journée, Eren put aller voir ses amis, tandis qu’Armin resta avec le trio afin de convenir de la meilleure stratégie à adopter. Sans vraiment le vouloir, Armin était devenu un atout majeur pour les stratégies. Combiné avec la tête pensante qu’était Erwin, Levi voyait enfin une lueur d’espoir pour enfin mettre à bas la tyrannie.

Rien de nouveau n’arriva pour le reste de la journée et à tour de rôle, chacun alla se reposer afin de préserver leur force. Quand ce fut le tour pour Eren et Levi, le plus jeune s’endormit rapidement enfin soulager d’avoir retrouvé ses amis en vie.


	13. nuit sanglante

Chapitre 13 : nuit sanglante

L’alarme retentit au beau milieu de la nuit. Tous ceux qui se reposaient, se réveillèrent en sursaut. L’adrénaline monta rapidement en flèche et ils prirent leur équipement avant de rejoindre leur équipe respective.

Levi et Eren avaient rejoint Armin et Erwin. Du quartier général, ils pouvaient voir la ville illuminée par de nombreux incendies. L’air dans les bas-fonds était insoutenable.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? demanda Eren.  
\- Nous sommes attaqués par les deux entrées, répondit Erwin.  
\- Tss. Que font les hommes en faction ?  
\- Ils ont été tués, Levi. Nous sommes pris entre deux feux.  
\- Mais, ils auraient dû les voir arriver et donner l’alerte !  
\- Personne n’a rien vu venir. Apparemment, l’attaque ne vient pas de l’extérieur.  
\- Où sont les gosses arrivés hier ?  
\- Normalement, toujours sous surveillance. J’allais m’y rendre sur-le-champ.  
\- On y va ensemble. Eren et Armin, vous nous accompagnez.  
\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que Mikasa et les autres y sont pour quelque chose ? s’écria Eren.  
\- Ça, nous le découvrirons dans quelques instants et si c’est le cas, que cela soit ta pote ou pas, je lui réglerai son compte.

Eren voulut répondre, mais Armin l’intima au silence. Ils coururent à travers les couloirs et arrivèrent rapidement devant la chambre ou devaient se trouver les gosses. Levi pénétra dans la pièce et les trouva tous réunis au milieu de la chambre.

\- Eren, Armin, s’écria Mikasa. Que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Apparemment, nous sommes attaqués, répondit Eren.  
\- Eh les mioches, est-ce que l’un de vous a bougé son cul d’ici ?  
\- Non, nous dormions quand l’alarme a retenti.  
\- Je confirme chef, je n’ai vu personne sortir d’ici de tout mon temps de garde, répondit le soldat.  
\- Quelque chose te tracasse ? demanda Erwin  
\- Oui, mais nous n’avons pas le temps de réfléchir. Ils nous faut quitter ce lieu rapidement.  
\- Qu’allons nous faire ?  
\- Commencer par fracasser ton stupide crâne qui n’arrête pas de poser des questions. Et ensuite, nous nous dirigerons vers la sortie. Erwin, il faut prévenir tout le monde que l’on met en place le plan numéro 3.  
\- Je m’en occupe. On se retrouve au point de rendez vous.  
\- Pas de soucis. Embarque la moitié du groupe.  
\- OK

Tout le monde se sépara. Eren ne comprenait pas de quel plan Levi parlait. Il avait sûrement travaillé cette stratégie quand il n’était pas avec eux. Un sentiment de mise à l’écart le prit au coeur. Mais il n’avait pas de temps à perdre en réflexion stupide et décida de faire confiance à Levi. Avec eu, il y avait Sasha, Connie, Christa et Mikasa. Ils allèrent vers les écuries. Sur leur passage, Levi donna les instructions à chaque soldat croisé. L’ennemi était finalement entré dans la ville et avait commencé le jeu de massacre. Il y avait déjà de nombreux cadavres. Ils se dirigèrent vers les écuries du nord de la ville. Peu avant leur arrivée sur place, ils rencontrèrent un groupe de soldats du père d’Eren. Ils se jetèrent dans la bataille. Levi et Mikasa en massacrèrent une bonne partie. Sasha et Connie tentèrent de se battre, mais la peur les saisirent au ventre et se retrouvèrent à supplier de les épargner. Ce fut Mikasa qui s’en chargea.

Ils prirent ensuite les montures et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. De nombreux soldats les avaient rejoints. Des chevaux sans cavaliers furent pris. Ils galopèrent sans s’arrêter ayant pour seul objectif la sortie. Une équipe avec les équipements tridimensionnels ouvrait le chemin via leurs attaques par les airs. Ils approchaient enfin du but, sortir des bas-fonds. Ils ne leur restaient que quelques mètres à parcourir quand des détonations retentirent.  
Tout se passa au ralenti dans la tête d’Eren. De part et d’autre, il vit des soldats, des chevaux tomber soudainement. La peur pour ses amis lui prit aux tripes et il les chercha du regard.

\- Ne te retourne pas Eren et continues d’avancer, s’écria Levi.

Une deuxième détonation retentit et son cheval bascula sur le devant. Il passa par-dessus et s’écrasa lui-même au sol. L’impact fut d’une telle violence qu’il resta sonné quelques instants. Des secondes suffisantes pour que l’ennemi chargeât sur lui dans l’unique but de le tuer. Sans même réfléchir, il avait sorti le couteau glissé dans sa manche et poignarda le premier individu. Il se redressa encore sonné et sortit cette fois une des épées. Il trancha la nuque d’un assaillant comme s’il coupait un morceau de beurre. Tout autour de lui, c’était le chaos. Le groupe dont il faisait partie se battait pour sa propre vie. Il y avait autant d’alliés que d’ennemis qui tombaient à chaque seconde. Ils venaient de partout. Personne ne pouvait dire combien d’ennemis étaient entrés dans les bas-fonds. Étaient-ils tous foutu ? Allaient-ils tous mourir ici après avoir goûté à la liberté ?

Eren ne vit pas le soldat derrière lui.

\- Eren !!!! S’écria Mikasa.

****

\- Il faut passer par la droite, proposa Armin.  
\- Tu as raison. Mais j’ai l’impression qu’il y a moins de monde par là.  
\- En effet, à part, quelques soldats, il n’y a pas d’escouade entière, comme si tout le monde était concentré ailleurs.  
\- C’est une chance pour nous alors, argumenta Reiner.  
\- Je ne pense pas. Nos forces sont divisées et s'ils se concentrent sur une seule moitié, alors nos chances de réussite pour l’avenir seront quasi nulles.

Ils finirent par s’arrêter au niveau des écuries. Ils surveillèrent quelques instants avant de s’engouffrer dans le bâtiment. Ils préparèrent les montures. De nombreux combattants les avaient rejoints.

Quelque chose frappa l’esprit d’Armin. Il inspecta le groupe qui était devenu considérable. Il y avait un truc qui le dérangeait, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Soudain, l’évidence même le frappa.

\- Erwin, il manque quelqu’un dans le groupe.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Oui, il manque Annie.  
\- Eh Armin, c’est ça ? Comment peux-tu être sûr qu’il manque quelqu’un. Elle est sûrement avec l’autre groupe.  
\- Non impossible. Quand les personnes ont été réparties, elle venait avec nous.  
\- T’as dû halluciner.  
\- Je ne pense pas. Armin a raison. Annie faisait partie de notre groupe et elle était là une partie du chemin. À quoi penses-tu Armin ?  
\- Je ne sais pas encore. Je me fais sûrement des films. Elle a dû se perdre.  
\- Alors on a qu’à partir à sa recherche, proposa Berthold.  
\- On n'a pas le temps. Bon aller il n’y a pas assez de chevaux donc certains devront être à deux sur leur monture. Armin, tu montes avec moi.  
\- Oui.

Une fois devant Erwin, ce dernier lança l’appel au départ. Une colonne quitta au galop l’écurie en direction de la sortie qui menait aux montagnes.

\- Armin, je suis sûr que tu sais ce qu’il se passe, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui, je pense savoir. Mais je ne pouvais pas le dire à haute voix.  
\- Tu penses qu’elle n’agit pas seule ?  
\- Non. Reiner et Berthold, ont l’air trop calme au sujet de leur amie peut être perdue. Je suis sûr qu’ils sont de mèche ensemble.  
\- Tu as sans doute raison. Mais pour le moment, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Il faut déjà remettre la main sur Hanji, Mike et Molbit.  
\- Hanji avait des tests à faire sur un nouvel équipement. Elle est peut-être du côté du terrain d’entraînement.  
\- Probable. De toute façon, on le saura rapidement, c’est sur le chemin.

Une voix s’écria en queue de colonne au même moment où une explosion suivit de nombreuses autres retentirent. Les chevaux se cabrèrent. De nombreux soldats tombèrent à terre. Erwin tenta de maîtriser sa monture et de retenir Armin, mais ce dernier glissa et sa tête heurta une bordure de trottoir.

\- Armin !!!!

****

Une tête roula aux pieds d’Eren. Sur son cheval, Levi regarda avec dégoût, mais sang froid le corps qu’il venait de décapiter.

\- Fait gaffe morveux. Je vais pas pouvoir te sauver le cul à chaque fois.  
\- Désolé, Levi.  
\- Soit pas désolé et monte derrière moi. On doit quitter tout de suite l’endroit, sinon on y passera tous.

Une détonation retentit près d’eux et Levi dû se couvrir quelques instants le visage de ses bras afin d’éviter les débris qui volaient et la poussière. Quand la fumée retomba, Eren n’était plus là. Il regarda tout autour de lui et aperçu Mikasa galoper à la poursuite d’un autre cavalier qui avaient en travers de la selle un corps. Il pesta et se mit à leur poursuite aussi. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Il balança des ordres au premier soldat qu’il croisa.

Le fuyard allait quitter le passage qui menait dans la forêt, ils devaient le maîtriser avant qu’il ne disparaisse dans les bois. Il arriva à la hauteur de Mikasa.

\- Ne fonce pas tête baisser.  
\- Tout cela ne serait pas arrivé si Eren ne vous avait pas rencontré.  
\- Sa capture serait donc de ma faute ? T’es gonflé la gamine. Il sait se battre, mieux que tu ne le penses. T’inquiète, on va le libérer ton petit ami.  
\- Ce n’est pas mon petit ami. C’est juste un frère. Il est très important pour moi.

Levi ne répondit pas. Ils se rapprochèrent rapidement du cavalier. Mikasa pâlit légèrement.

\- Mais c’est Annie.  
\- Pourquoi cela ne m’étonne pas. On prend chacun d’un côté. Notre but pour le moment est de récupérer Eren.  
\- Compris.

Levi dégaina une épée et trancha l’un des tendons du cheval et Mikasa fit de même. Tout se passa très vite, malgré l’étroitesse du passage. Levi attrapa Eren dans sa chute et le jeta sur son propre cheval. Malgré sa petite taille, ce dernier avait une force incroyable.

\- Comment va Eren ?  
\- Inconscient et dégueulasse. Allez, on file, les autres arrivent derrière nous.

Mikasa jeta un dernier regard sur Annie qui se releva péniblement et vit pas très loin d’eux les autres membres du groupe. Elle repartit rapidement au galop, croisant les doigts pour qu’Armin soit aussi indemne.

Ils débouchèrent enfin à la sortie et Levi les fit tous bifurquer vers la gauche, afin de prendre un passage que peu de gens connaissaient. Ils devaient absolument se cacher en attendant que tout le monde arrive. Mais il ignorait encore combien auraient survécu à cette nuit sanglante.

***

Erwin descendit de monture et alla au secours d’Armin. Il prit le garçon dans ses bras. Une plaie assez vilaine au-dessus de front faisait craindre le pire pour Erwin. Il remonta rapidement avec le blessé et ordonna à tout le monde de reprendre la marche. Il garda néanmoins un œil aux deux garçons encore dans son groupe. Comme Armin l’avait souligné, il les trouvait beaucoup trop calmes pour de simples montagnards.

Ils arrivèrent près du terrain d’entraînement où Hanji, Mike et Molbit se battaient contre une trentaine d’ennemis. Erwin envoya aussitôt les escouades munit d’équipements tridimensionnels afin d’attaquer par les airs et ainsi aider leurs amis. Les chevaux sans cavalier furent donnés aux camarades se battant à terre. Une fois tout le monde sur une monture, Erwin ordonna la retraite et ils prirent le chemin du nord, espérant que le passage ne soit pas non plus une embuscade. Mais il n’avait pas le temps de se poser la question.

\- Erwin qu’est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- Nous sommes attaqués par les soldats de la famille Jaeger.  
\- Comment va Armin et où sont les autres ? Je ne vois pas Levi et Eren.  
\- Ils ont pris un autre chemin. Il a été préférable que l’on se sépare. Armin quant à lui, sa tête a heurté le sol quand nous avons été attaqué par surprise. Il n’a pas encore repris conscience.  
\- Il faut sortir de là.  
\- Dans quelques minutes se sera chose faites si tout va bien.

Ils ne ralentir pas la cadence. En arrivant devant le tunnel, ils ne rencontrèrent que quelques soldats qu’ils éliminèrent sans trop de peine. Ils avaient parcouru la moitié du chemin quand Armin commença à s’agiter. Le garçon reprenait connaissance. Erwin resserra son étreinte afin que ce dernier ne tombe pas à nouveau sur le sol où cette fois, il risquait de se faire piétiner.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?  
\- Mal à la tête, mais je survivrais, je suppose.  
\- Je n’en doute point.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la sortie et Erwin guida tout le monde jusqu’au point de rendez vous. Ils contournèrent de loin le village des montagnes.

Ils furent les premiers à arriver. Tous les habitants qui avaient été évacués avant se trouvaient là et accueillirent les hommes avec joie, malgré les grandes pertes engendrées. La surveillance fut renforcée et les deux garçons placés sous la surveillance étroite de Mike et Nanaba. Armin fut traîné de force par Hanji dans une tente afin de se reposer et d’être soigné.. Malgré ses protestations, il n’eut pas d’autre choix que d’obéir.  
Peu avant l’aurore, le groupe de Levi arriva à son tour. Tout le monde était exténué, mais le temps n’était plus au repos et au prélassement. Une nouvelle page de l’histoire allait s’écrire et elle commencerait avec la chute de la famille Jaeger.


	14. la prise du comté

Chapitre 14 : la prise du comté.

POV Levi  
Nous étions à peine 250 à s’en être sorti plus ou moins indemne. Mais nous n’avions plus le choix. Il nous fallait coûte que coûte mettre fin à la tyrannie des Jaeger et des Reiss. J’étais obligé de laisser un peu de repos à mes hommes. Nous devions frapper très vite et faire tomber la tête pensante afin de défaire facilement l’armée. Eren et Armin n’étaient pas trop grièvement blessés et voulaient absolument nous accompagner. On avait réussi à retrouver des chevaux pour tout le monde.

Le groupe allait être divisé en deux, une fois le problème Reiner et Berthold serait réglé. Tout ce que nous avions, était des suppositions. Mais la blonde avait déjà trahi, alors qui ne nous disait pas qu’ils ne feraient pas pareils. Si je m’écoutais, je les tuerais sur-le-champ pour ne prendre aucun risque. Mais Erwin avec champignon voulaient encore vérifier et pensaient même qu’ils pourraient aider dans notre plan. Pour le moment, nous allions donc les séparer pour les avoir plus facilement à l’œil.

Je ne savais pas encore si nous nous en sortirions tous, mais une chose était sûre, nous ne pouvions plus faire marche arrière. Et pour rien au monde, je ne regretterais mes choix.

****

Afin de mettre une tête pensante dans chaque groupe, Eren partit avec Erwin, Sasha, Connie, Berthold et Jean. Armin, quant à lui, s’intégra au groupe de Levi, Mikasa, Reiner, Christa et Ymir. Un troisième petit groupe composé d’Hanji, Mike et Molbit devait intervenir avec les nouveaux équipements. Le temps ayant manqué, il n’y avait eu que six exemplaires de fabriquer. Leur rôle était déterminant pour l’attaque de la demeure des Jaeger.

Tous partirent peu avant la nuit tombée. Leur objectif était d’attaquer à minuit le domaine. Avec les exactions que les soldats commettaient depuis plusieurs jours, il y avait de fortes chances pour que la fatigue se fesse ressentir et que l’attaque soit plus difficile à déjouer. Tout le monde comptait sur l’effet de surprise. Afin d’atténuer le bruit des sabots, il les avait emballés avec des tissus. Ils avaient tous revêtu des tenues sombres pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Ils avançaient suivant un schéma pensé par Erwin. Il était 23h00 quand ils arrivèrent aux abords du domaine. Une escouade élimina les gardes à l’entrée planquant les cadavres afin de n’éveiller aucun soupçon.

Par petits groupes, ils se dirigèrent, armes aux poings vers les différents baraquements afin de capturer ou de tuer tous les soldats s’y trouvant. Au premier coup de minuit, toutes les équipes pénétrèrent simultanément dans les bâtiments.

Eren regarda autour de lui.

\- Personne, il n’y a personne.  
\- Il devrait pourtant y avoir du monde. Sasha, va voir les autres et transmets à Levi qu’ici, c’est RAS.  
\- Euh, oui.

Cette dernière partie rapidement.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait, Erwin ?  
\- On fouille et on cherche des indices.  
\- Je doute que l’on en trouve, intervint Berthold. Je devrais peut-être accompagner Sasha.  
\- Non, tu restes ici, lui répondit Erwin. Sasha saura se débrouiller seul.

Ils fouillèrent à la recherche du moindre indice, mais rien n’indiquait une quelconque présence.

De leur côté, Levi et Armin, firent le même constat. Il n’y avait aucune présence de l’armée des Jaeger. Armin étudia avec une attention particulière, le moindre détail. Au bout d’un quart d’heure, et après avoir délivré les nouveaux ordres à Sasha pour tout le monde, ils sortirent des baraquements. Armin fut le dernier à partir. En traversant la pièce, le sol grinça sous ses chaussures. Cela l’interpella. Il s’arrêta et tapa du pied. Le sol sonnait creux, vraiment trop creux. Levi se tenait dans l’encadrement de la porte se demandant ce que faisait le champignon. Au même moment qu’il leva les yeux sur le blondinet, ce dernier fut happé vers le bas. Une trappe, invisible à première vue, s’était ouverte sous les pieds d’Armin qui tomba dans un trou.

Celui-ci chuta lourdement sur le sol. Il fit signe au bout de quelques instants à Levi, pour lui signaler que tout allait bien. Il éclaira le trou avec la bougie et se rendit compte qu’il y avait un tunnel. Levi le rejoignit en bas.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette merde, encore ?  
\- Je pense que les soldats sont quelque part dans ces tunnels. Je suis sûr qu’il y en a un sous chaque baraquement. Et d’après leur direction, ils se dirigent vers la demeure de Grisha.  
\- Ce qui veut dire qu’en arrivant là-bas, nous allons tomber dans un piège.  
\- Ou pas.  
\- Que proposes-tu, gamin ?  
\- Avec Erwin suivait le plan initial. Avec Hanji, on va se répartir les tunnels et les prendre à revers.  
\- C’est très dangereux.  
\- Oui, je sais, mais on n’a pas le choix.  
\- T’en sens-tu au moins capable ?  
\- Oui, je peux le faire.  
\- Très bien, Jean t’accompagnera. Je vais prévenir Hanji. Fait gaffe à toi, je ne veux pas voir ta sale tête d’Erwin si tu y passes.  
\- Qu.. Quoi !!! Mais il n’y a rien entre Erwin et moi, répondit Armin, rouge comme une pivoine malgré l’obscurité.  
\- À d’autres. On en reparlera.

Levi remonta et au bout de quelques minutes, Jean descendit auprès d’Armin. Ils patientèrent quelques minutes avant de se mettre en marche.

De leur côté Hanji fit de même après avoir réparti les binômes. Levi s’abstint de communiquer le plan aux autres, ne voulant pas compromettre l’effet de surprise des équipes taupes.

Il ne fallut qu’une dizaine de minutes aux équipes terrestres pour arriver devant le manoir. Pour les équipes sous terraines, il leur fallut un peu plus de temps. Comme avait prévu Armin, des soldats se trouvaient en bas planqués, attendant le moment idéal pour attaquer. Chaque binôme dans son tunnel se prépara à attaquer. Leur chance de réussir était mince, en raison de la configuration de la future zone de combat.

Au-dessus d’eux, Levi et ses troupes s’apprêtaient à entrer dans le manoir. Une fusée sifflante fut tirée, donnant le signal pour tout le monde. Même dans les souterrains, le son se fit entendre. Tous chargèrent prenant par surprise les soldats qui essayèrent de se défendre comme ils pouvaient. Voyant la difficulté de se battre dans les tunnels, ils sortirent de derrière des panneaux de tapisserie. Mais une fois sortie, ils tombèrent sous les balles des mutins.

Il ne fallut qu’une demi-heure pour éliminer toute menace de l’armée. Une fois le danger écarté. Levi donna les instructions afin d’évacuer les cadavres du manoir. Hanji fut chargée de soigner les blessés. Mike installa des pièges dans les tunnels afin de prévenir tout risque d’invasion surprise. Les murs de défense du manoir étaient en assez bon état pour permettre aux mutins de se protéger. Le jour commençait à se lever quand ils eurent tous fini d’accomplir leur tâche. Malgré la fatigue de ses derniers jours, il y avait un goût de victoire et de liberté au sein du groupe. Des tours de garde furent instaurés. Levi savait très bien que la nouvelle de la chute du manoir et de la famille Jaeger allait se répandre comme une trainée de poudre.

Les principaux chefs étaient rassemblés dans la salle à manger avec Levi.  
\- Il y a un peu de nourriture, mais pas assez pour tenir un siège, intervint Hanji.  
\- Si mon père n’a pas tout brûlé, près du moulin, il y a un silo avec de quoi nourrir une armée po ur un mois.  
\- Il faudrait alors y aller rapidement.  
\- Tu t’en occuperas Hanji. Tu prendras Jean, Christa et Ymir. Côté arme, ça donne quoi Mike ?  
\- Il y avait pas mal de munition dans les tunnels. Une équipe est en train de tout remonter. Nous laissons juste assez de poudre pour faire sauter les tunnels si jamais l’armé se ramène.  
\- Bien, nous sommes sur la bonne voie, annonça Levi.  
\- tu trouves que tout se passe bien ? On n’a pas trouvé mon salaud de père. Et je suis sûr qu’il manquait du monde. Je n’ai jamais croisé aucun personnel du domaine, s’emporta Eren. Je suis sûr qu’il se planque quelque part pour tendre un piège. On ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire.  
\- Je le sais très bien, le morveux. Tu crois quoi ? Que je n’en tiens pas compte ? Ça me fait chier de ne pas l’avoir encore tué. Alors ne la ramène pas.  
\- Rien ne sert à chercher querelle, intervint Erwin. On est tous fatigué par les évènements passés ses derniers jours. Levi et Eren, vous ferez mieux d’aller un peu vous reposer. On vous réveillera dans quelques heures.  
\- Et maintenant, c’est toi qui te prends pour le chef.  
\- Non, juste pour ton ami de longue date, qui n’a pas envis de te voir perdre inutilement ton sang-froid et massacrer des innocents.  
\- Tss. Allez, bouge ton cul Eren. Et toi, t’as intérêt à nous réveiller dans quatre-heures grand max. Et surtout, évitez de vous envoyer en l’air ici. J’ai pas envis d’être malade de vous entendre.  
\- Oh, mais ne t’en fais pas, on attendra la fin de la guerre pour ça.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Levi tira Eren avec lui afin qu’ils puissent se reposer tous les deux. Après être monté à l’étage, ils se dirigèrent vers l’ancienne chambre d’Eren. Pour ce dernier, un brin de nostalgie passa devant ses yeux. Le plus âgé envoya le plus jeune se lavait, tandis qu’il s’occupait de mettre des draps propres dans le lit. Sur le sol, il y avait encore les stigmates de son meurtre qu’il avait perpétré quelques jours plus tôt.

Il prit le relais ensuite afin de se nettoyer et être le temps de quelques heures, un humain. Les deux hommes sombrèrent rapidement au sommeil.

En bas, Armin et Erwin discutaient de stratégie, car pour eux, le danger était imminent.

À quelques kilomètres de là, une armée avançait avec Grisha en tête, le sourire sadique aux lèvres.


	15. chapitre 15 : le siège

Chapitre 15 : le siège

\- Bien évidemment, on s’en doutait qu’il se ramènerait avec les gros moyens. Mais là, il a ramené l’armée du pays, grogna Levi.  
\- Je n’imaginais pas mon père avoir autant d’influence. Cela en est presque effrayant.  
\- Tss j’aurais dû le tuer la dernière fois.  
\- Cela fait déjà 15 fois que tu le dis depuis qu’on est levé.  
\- Et je le répéterai autant de fois que je le veux.  
\- Eh ben dis donc. Malgré les quelques heures de sommeil, rien n’a changé, commenta Erwin.

Les quatre hommes se tenaient en haut du mur de protection. À l’extérieur, il y avait au moins 2 500 hommes armés, une trentaine de canons et autant de catapultes. Au milieu de tout ça, les révoltés pouvaient apercevoir Grisha Jeager entouré de hauts gradés.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on va faire Levi ?  
\- Ne me dis pas que le trouillomètre est au fond de ton slip, Eren.  
\- J’ai pas dit ça.  
\- Ah non. Vous n’allez pas recommencer, tous les deux, gémit Armin. Nous devons nous préparer à défendre notre position.  
\- Tss. De notre côté, il y aussi plus de monde qu’à l’arrivée, il y a quelques heures, s’étonna Levi.  
\- Oui en effet. Comme prévu, de nombreux hommes sont arrivés à l’annonce de la chute des Jaeger. Nous les avons tous fouillés à leur entrée.  
\- Bien. Bon, on reste collé au plan qu’on a décidé hier soir. Tous les pièges ont été mis en place ?  
\- Oui, l’équipe désignée a posé comme on leur a dessiné sur le plan.  
\- Alors, il n’y a plus qu’à attendre.

 

Quelques heures plus tard

POV Eren

Cela fait plusieurs minutes que l’assaut de l’ ennemi a démarré. Armin avait pensé qu’ils essayeraient de négocier avant les hostilités. Mais non, ils ont lancé l’attaque une fois près. Erwin et Armin avait tous les deux mis en place un plan d’une grande complexité, mais qui permettait de parer à toutes les éventualités possibles. Les projectiles volaient dans tous les sens. Malgré notre préparation, nous avions tous peur.

Levi m’avait donné la gestion de l’aile gauche, tandis que lui se chargeait de l’aile droite. Il avait suffit de quelques minutes pour faire les premières victimes par dizaine. J’avais la boule au ventre. La peur d’échouer alors qu’on avait été si loin. J’ordonnais aux archers de préparer les tirs. On devait encore attendre que l’ennemi se rapproche un peu. Je me demandais si j’avais vraiment la carrure pour tenir cette partie du domaine. Je n’avais aucune expérience dans la guerre. Mais dans un sens, je n’avais pas le temps de me poser la moindre question. L’ennemi se rapprochait petit à petit. Bien évidemment je ne voyais pas mon père. Le bâtard devait se planquer loin des affrontements. Je le jurais de le tuer de mes mains. Il était responsable de la mort des amis de Levi, de tous les habitants et les familles de mes amis. Il ne pouvait pas s’en tirer comme ça.

Un boulet tomba au pied du rempart sur lequel je me trouvais. La secousse et le bruit me firent perdre l’équilibre un instant, mais je me ressaisissais rapidement. L’impact avait soulevé un épais nuage de poussière. Soudain tout se passa vite. Des échelles furent posées le long du rempart et des hommes étaient en train de monter dessus, profitant de l’effet du boulet. J’ordonnais ausitôt à tout le monde de se diriger vers le bord et de faire basculer les échelles à l’opposé avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Heureusement que les hommes sous mon commandement furent très réactifs. Les assaillants accrochés tombèrent dans le vide. Aussitôt les archers se penchèrent et décochèrent leur flèches en direction des soldats en bas des murs. Je n’avais pas le temps de faire le point que d’autres projectiles tombaient près de notre position. Je devais absolument garder mon sang froid et continuer à diriger la défense.

Cela faisait maintenant plus que neuf heures que nous défendions, quand soudain une explosion retentit sur ma gauche. Tout un pan du mur de protection fut soufflé. J’eus l’impression que tout s’arrêtait. L’endroit où se trouvait Levi n’était plus qu’un trou béant.

POV Erwin

Notre défense résistait assez bien aux attaques pour le moment. Avec Armin, nous avions travaillé au maximum toutes les éventualités possibles. Comme nous l’avions prévu, ils tentèrent de passer par les souterrains. On entendit les détonations de nos pièges et le sol trembla quelques secondes. D’autres pièges installés tout autour du domaine furent aussi activés quand l’ennemi passa dessus.

Armin restait à côté de moi et étudiait l’évolution de la situation minute par minute. Il pensait rapidement et n’hésitait pas à changer une stratégie pour l’adapter et éviter que l’on se fasse surprendre. À côté de nous, les messagers couraient dans tous les sens afin de transmettre les nouveaux ordres aux lignes avant.

\- Malgré leur nombre impressionnant, pour le moment, nous les tenons en échec. Mais proportionnellement, nous essuyons plus de pertes qu’eux. Il faudrait pouvoir leur lancer une attaque au niveau de leur QG de commandement pour pouvoir les déstabiliser, intervint Armin  
\- Ce serait le mieux, mais nos canons n’ont qu’une portée courte.  
\- Il reste toujours les armes d’Hanji. Il suffirait de les adapter pour que les missiles ne partent pas des équipements. Où alors faire partir l’équipe par l’arrière et qu’elle passe par la forêt, mais cela prendrait du temps et ce serait très risqué.  
\- Il faut voir directement avec elle. Mais ton idée n’est pas mauvaise. Il faudrait à la rigueur faire une diversion pour empêcher que l’ennemi voie les déplacements de l’équipe.

J’ordonnais à l’un des messagers d’aller chercher Hanji le plus vite possible. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de 5 minutes pour revenir avec elle. Entre-temps, on remarqua que les attaques ne s'étaient pas intensifiées du côté d’Eren. Armin essaya de ne pas montrer son angoisse pour son ami, mais cela se voyait évidemment.

\- Ne t’en fais pas, il va s’en sortir. Et puis, il y a les autres avec lui.  
\- Armin essaya de ne pas montrer son angoisse pour son ami, mais cela se voyait évidemment. Mais c’est plus fort que moi.

On expliqua rapidement notre plan à Hanji qui sautilla de joie. Avec Mike et Molbit, ils acceptèrent tous les trois la mission. Il ne restait plus qu’à faire diversion. Il fallut presque une heure à l’équipe d’Hanji pour se rapprocher au maximum du campement ennemi. Ce fut qu’au moment où une explosion pas loin du quartier général mobile retentit que nous savions qu’ils avaient réussi.

Le soir n’allait plus tarder à tomber et l’équipe d’élite n’était toujours pas revenu. Nous commencions à nous inquiéter d’être si longtemps sans nouvelle. L’éventualité de leur capture ou de leur mort, ne pouvait être écartée, malgré leur grande expérience. Soudain, une explosion retentit du côté de la position de Levi. Je tournais la tête pour voir des blocs de pierres, mais aussi des gens voler dans tous les sens. Mon sang se figea un instant avant de courir en direction de l’attaque. Celle-ci avait laissé place à un trou béant. Des corps jonchaient le sol. Je pouvais entendre le cri des agonisants. Beaucoup étaient déjà morts, tués au moment de l’explosion. Au moins, eux n’avaient pas eu le temps de souffrir. Du regard, je cherchais Levi. Je redoutais le pire.

 

POV Levi

Le siège durait depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Je donnais des ordres à tout-va, gardant mon sang-froid. Je trouvais par contre bizarre que les attaques se concentraient plus sur la zone d’Eren. Mon instinct me disait que cela ne pouvait pas être bon signe.

Fallait-il redouter une attaque de ce côté-là ? Ou était-ce un piège de l’ennemi ? Il fallait que je me décide rapidement sur ce que je devais faire. Du côté des deux têtes pleines, je n’avais pas eu de nouveaux ordres. Je choisis donc d’envoyer renforcer Eren avec une dizaine de mes hommes. Bien évidemment, je gardais sous bonne garde Reiner et Berthold. D’ailleurs où étaient-ils ? Je me tournais dans tous les sens à leur recherche, mais aucune trace. Un mauvais pressentiment m’envahit. Je n’eus pas le temps de prévenir Armin et Erwin qu’une explosion retentit sous moi. Je donnais des ordres à tout-va, gardant mon sang-froid.

Fin des POV

Le corps ensanglanté de Levi reposait sur les débris à l’extérieur de l’enceinte. Deux grandes ombres se dessinèrent près de lui.

\- Il est encore vivant ?  
\- Il vaut mieux. On nous a dit de le ramener vivant. Je vais le prendre, toi, lances le signal.

Les deux hommes partirent avec le corps inconscient de Levi sur l’épaule. Derrière eux, des cris retentissaient.  
Durant la nuit, les combats continuèrent. Mais la visibilité était moins bonne. Au petit matin, les révoltés constatèrent qu’il n’y avait plus d’ennemis en face.

Avait-il gagné ? Ou État-ce un piège ? Malheureusement pour eux, ils n’avaient pas le temps de se poser de questions. Il y a avait de nombreux blessés et la fatigue était plus que présente.


	16. Où est Levi

chapitre 16 : où est Levi ?

Une odeur répugnante de moisissure flottait dans l’air mélangée à d’autres odeurs de cadavres en décomposition, de déchets en tous genre. Ses vêtements collaient à sa peau, le sol où il reposait était humide. Il sentait de temps en temps quelque chose le frôler, le sentir. Il reconnaissait parfaitement le bruit que faisaient ces bestioles, ces rats dans les égouts des bas-fonds. Il était dans l’obscurité totale. Ses pieds et ses mains étaient entravés par des chaînes. Où était-il ? Que s’était-il passé ? Tout ce qu’il se rappelait était l’explosion sous ses pieds lors de la bataille.

La bataille !!!! Les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire et un millier de questions lui torturaient l’esprit. Avaient-ils gagné ou perdu ? Où se trouvaient les autres, Eren, Erwin, Hanji ? Pourquoi était-il enchaîné ? Pourquoi était-il seul ?

Il avait mal partout, signe que son corps était sûrement pas mal amoché. Il essaya de bouger ses membres, mais le froid, l’humidité et l’engourdissement par les entraves les avaient complètement endormi. Il réussit tout de même à entendre ses chaînes bouger. Il tenta de se redresser, mais une violente douleur lui vrilla l’abdomen et il sentit un liquide poisseux coller un peu plus son vêtement. La douleur, la fatigue, le froid, l’humidité eurent raison de ses dernières forces et il sombra à nouveau dans l’inconscience.

*****

Demeure des Jaeger

Personne ne comprenait encore ce qui s’était passé il y a quelques heures. En face d’eux, il n’y avait plus aucune troupe. Avaient-ils gagné ou perdu ? Pourquoi l’ennemi avait-il battu si vite en retraite ? Autant de questions que se poser Eren, Armin et Erwin. Tous étaient en état d’incompréhension la plus totale. Mais l’heure n’était pas à la réflexion. C’était peut-être un piège et le mur de défense avait subi de nombreux dégâts. Mais surtout, la partie où se trouvait, il y a encore 2 heures Levi, n’existait plus. Tout n’était que ruines parmi lesquelles on pouvait voir des cadavres et des blessés agonisants.

Avec plusieurs personnes, Eren courra vers le lieu de l’effondrement et commença aussitôt les recherches. Il devait retrouver Levi coûte que coûte vivant. C’était lui le pilier de cette révolte. Il ne pouvait pas mourir si facilement. Cela n’était tout simplement pas possible. Ils étaient une dizaine à déplacer pierre par pierre, dégager les corps ensevelis, à transporter les corps des blessés vers l’infirmerie de fortune. Par endroit, de la fumée s’élevait encore. Les survivants des alentours arrivaient pour prêter main forte.

De leur côté, Erwin et Armin essayaient d’analyser la situation afin de comprendre ce qui s’était passé et surtout pour essayer de deviner les plans de Grisha. Pour eux, il manigançait forcément quelque chose, car on ne faisait pas déplacer l’armée royale pour rien. Ils recueillaient en même temps les rapports de chaque unité. C’était un volume impressionnant d’informations qu’ils collectaient en quelques heures. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas mettre un élément de côté sous risque de louper l’essentiel. Ils devaient encore établir la suite du plan de bataille. Mais sans Levi avec eux, ils ne savaient pas vraiment vers où se diriger. Armin s’arrachait les cheveux devant autant d’inconnus dans leur équation. Erwin lui proposa de prendre l’air pendant quelques minutes, appuyant sur le fait que cela ne changerait rien à la situation.

Hanji était revenue avec son escouade rapidement et s’occupaient des blessés les plus graves. Tout en faisant cela, dès qu’on lui amenait un nouveau blessé, elle voulait absolument savoir si c’était Levi. Dès qu’elle avait appris sa disparition suite à l’explosion, elle se rongeait les ongles, parlant de tout et n’importe quoi en discontinue. Molbit et Mike ne pouvaient que l’écouter, la raisonner ne servant plus à rien, vu son état émotionnel.  
La nuit arriva trop rapidement pour tout le monde. Eren refusa de s’arrêter dans ses recherches tant qu’il n’avait pas retrouvé Levi. Ses mains étaient ensanglantées à force de soulever des débris de pierre, bois et ferrailles. Mais il s’en moquait royalement. Ses amis le voyant se faire plus de mal qu’autres choses, finirent par intervenir et le forcèrent à rentrer au manoir pour se reposer un peu, promettant qu’ils allaient prendre la relèvent dans les fouilles et que si jamais ils retrouvaient Levi, il le préviendrait aussitôt.

\- Non, mais quel idiot cet Eren. Autant qu’il se tire une balle dans la tête, on gagnerait du temps, se plaignit Ymir.  
\- Ne dis pas ça. Il est bouleversé comme nous tous. Il faut se mettre à sa place, ce n’est pas évident comme situation, intervint Christa.  
\- Peut-être, mais bon, il y a encore quelques jours, il se faisait taper dessus par le nain et ne rêver que de le massacrer. Maintenant, il nous fait le coup de la veuve éplorée, rajouta Jean.  
\- Je pense plutôt qu’il se sent responsable de tout ce qui se passe. Sa famille est responsable de tous ces massacres. Levi, malgré un très mauvais démarrage dans leur relation, a su lui donner cette opportunité de racheter les fautes de son père. Pour Eren, Levi est-ce point de repère vital pour avancer, intervint Connie.  
\- Possible, mais il faut qu’il reste rationnel. Tout n’est pas fini. Il ferait mieux de garder son sang-froid.  
\- Si vous avez fini de conférencer sur Eren, vous pourrez peut-être vous remettre au travail, menaça Mikasa.

Tout le monde se replongea dans le déblaiement des gravats. Ils durent néanmoins arrêter vers minuit, épuisés et ne voyant absolument plus rien. Les recherches reprirent le lendemain matin. Il fallut encore une demi-journée pour retourner tous les gravats. C’est à ce moment qu’une constatation horrible se fit.

***

Le bruit de pas résonnait dans le sous-sol se rapprochant lentement de sa prison. De la lumière fut enfin visible le faisant fermer les yeux. Il n’était plus habitué à la lumière. Combien de temps, c’était-il encore écoulé. Les pas s’arrêtèrent devant lui. Il entrouvrit ses yeux. Il distinguait maintenant les barreaux, mais il ne pouvait pas identifier les personnes derrière.

\- Enfin réveillé. Comment trouves-tu ta nouvelle demeure ? On a essayé de faire en sorte que tu ne sois pas trop dépaysé d’où tu venais. Je ne pensais pas que te capturer serait vraiment si facile.  
\- Bande d’enfoirés. Vous allez voir quand je sortirai d’ici, si vous faites encore les malins.  
\- Je doute que tu puisses encore faire quelque chose. Après-demain à la même heure, tu seras pendu. Mais ne t’en fais pas, tes amis et Eren te rejoindront aussi. Quand ils tomberont dans notre piège.  
\- Jamais, ils ne tomberont dans un piège aussi minable. C’est vous qui avez perdu, Grisha.  
\- La ferme !!!!! Vous deux, faites lui passer l’envie de se la ramener.  
\- À vos ordres, Monsieur, répondit l’un des hommes que Levi reconnut pour être Reiner.  
\- Alors, on avait raison depuis le début. Vous deux étiez de mèche avec la blonde. Vous étiez trop louche dès le départ.

La porte s’ouvrit et Reiner et Berthold s’engouffrèrent à l’intérieur. Durant plusieurs minutes, ils firent pleuvoir, poings et pieds sur le corps de Levi, qui ne broncha pas un mot. Il encaissa tout en silence, ne voulant pas leur faire ce plaisir de hurler de douleur. Ses pensées allèrent vers ses amis et ses subordonnées qu’il espérait ne viendraient pas le secourir. Il finit par sombrer dans l’inconscience sous le rire des deux traitres.

*****

\- Nous avions raison depuis le début et nous n’avons pas été assez vigilants, Erwin.  
\- Je sais Armin, je sais. Mais maintenant que le mal est fait, nous ne pouvons pas retourner en arrière.  
\- Tu crois que l’on doit réveiller Eren pour lui dire ?  
\- Il serait préférable de ne rien lui dire pour le moment et d’attendre d’avoir établi une nouvelle stratégie pour l’annoncer à tout le monde. Qui sait, il y a peut-être encore d’autres traitre à l’intérieur de nos troupes.  
\- Oui, tu as raison. Il faudrait savoir où est-ce qu’ils l’ont emmené. Vu les appuies que Grisha possède, cela doit être à la capitale. Mais pourquoi aurait-il enlevé Levi, alors que depuis le début, il fait tout pour récupérer Eren ?  
\- Réfléchissons à une chose à la fois. Sinon on va se perdre dans les réflexions brouillons et nous perdrons du temps qui est peut-être compté. Nous avons déjà envoyé Hanji, Mike et Jean à la pêche aux informations à 10 lieues à la ronde. Attendons peut-être d’avoir leur retour avant tout. S’ils ont pris autant de peine pour capturer Levi et non Eren, c’est, je pense que cela est proche de la réalité, pour en faire un exemple. N’oublie pas qu’il a beaucoup de responsabilités et qu’il est très important pour la population des bas-fonds. L’avoir en otage ou même l’exécuter en public porterait un coup non-négligeable dans nos rangs.  
\- Oui j’avoue que sans Levi, c’est tout un rouage de la révolte qui s’effondrerait.  
\- Donc c’est pour cela attendons de savoir où est-ce qu’ils l’ont emmené pour décider de comment agir.  
\- Qui a été emmené ? demanda Eren qui venait de rentrer dans la salle de commandement.

*****

\- Lève-toi sans faire d’histoires ! lui hurla un homme en tirant sur ces chaînes.

Son corps entier n’était plus que plaies et meurtrissures. Il n’avait plus la force de tenir tête. Il se redressa péniblement, serrant les dents devant l’effort fourni. On lui tira violemment sur les chaînes vers l’avant et le fit sortir de sa prison. Ses pieds se soulevaient à peine et il trébucha plus d’une fois et ses bourreaux ne se gênaient pas de le maltraiter au passage. Il arriva enfin dans une pièce fortement éclairée. Ses yeux se fermèrent instinctivement. Il fut amené jusqu’à une chaise fixée au sol. Ses bras furent attachés au bras du siège et ses jambes aux pieds. Il était complètement entravé. Quelqu’un lui attrapa la tête et avec un bandeau de cuir lui attacha au dossier de la chaise. Un homme au visage masqué s’approcha de lui.

\- Bienvenue Monsieur Ackerman dans mon atelier. J’espère que vous vous sentirez comme chez vous, ici. Dans la bonne procédure des choses, je dois effectuer quelques tests sur vous. Je compte bien évidemment sur votre collaboration et votre plus grande douleur.

L’homme retourna vers une table et passa sa main sur le dessus de plusieurs instruments, réfléchissant lequel conviendrait le mieux pour démarrer. Une fois l’objet de son souhait trouvé, il se retourna vers son hôte.

\- Bien commençons avec les doigts.

Il se rapprocha de sa cible. Levi tentait désespérément de se libérer de ses entraves. Cette fois, il ne put réprimer un cri quand son bourreau lui broya un premier doigts. Son cri résonna dans tout le bâtiment. Ce fut le début d’une lente torture pour Levi.


End file.
